


Love Bug

by swvnqueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Henry Mills Ships Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swvnqueen/pseuds/swvnqueen
Summary: A red dust was accidentally sprinkled on Regina Mills. A magical dust that turns your True Love into an adorable human lady bug. How will she deal with knowing that her True Love turns out to be Emma Swan? / Mainly fluff and smut so... smuff. Will be rated M for future chapters.





	1. Accidental sprinkles

 

'Belle?'

Ruby knocked on the door, jiggling the 'We're Closed' sign a bit. She was a bit apprehensive coming here although Belle insisted it was fine. She had asked Belle if she would be okay with some company while she cleaned Mr. Gold's things. It has been a year since Mr. Gold left and the place still gives her the creeps. The wolf suspected it was all the collective dark magic that was giving off that vibe.

Ruby knocked again then turned to the street. It was a beautiful day and she had to beg Granny to let her off for the rest of her shift. The diner wasn't as busy but the girl that was left was new and was worst as Bambi learning how to walk.

'Hey Ruby.'

Belle looked like she was just crying. Poor Belle, Ruby thought. Mr. Gold left with no explaination whatsoever. 'Hey, Belle.'

The smaller brunette tried a smile before she went in the shop, Ruby following. If Ruby felt creeped out outside, the feeling inside was even worse. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, wanting to shield herself on whatever will come from the ambiance.

'Are you cold, Ruby?'

'No. It's just... really weird here. Are you cleaning all these up?' Ruby gestured to the things on the wall as they walked to the back office.

'I don't think I will. I don't know what's in those and I would rather not tinker with. I've called Regina about these stuff. I trust that she'll know what to do.' Belle primly sat on the bed and pulled a dress shirt to her lap. She folded it neatly and tucked it in the box near her feet.

Ruby noticed the speed at which she did the deed. She moved so slowly, taking her time as if waiting her husband will suddenly show up and stop her mid fold. At this rate, night will have fallen but she still wouldn't be half way through. Ruby sat down next to her and took her hand. 'Belle, why don't you let me do this?

'No, I can-I can do this. There's not much left. I- I need to do this.'

'Belle, you're gonna not gonna finish if you-'

'No.' Belle said firmly.

Ruby flinched at the tone but just squeezed her hands. 'Alright, alright, how about we split the clothes?' The wolf smiled when Belle nodded. She handed the other brunette a shirt and picked one for herself. After a couple shirts, the silence was getting to heavy. 'So... when's Regina coming over?'

'In a little while. I figured it would take a long time to get it all done so I scheduled with her as soon as possible.'

'And she agreed?'

'She did. She figured it best to get a handle on anything magical before a curse accidently breaks again.' That made Belle laugh and Ruby relieved that she could still do that. 'Regina was supportive. She was understanding.'

'Well, she did lose Robin. She knows what you're going through.'

Belle put another shirt in the box then glanced at Ruby. 'I'm not sure. She doesn't look as devastated as... as me.'

'Well, they've only practically met. I think she was just relieved that somebody was destined for her. It's a lonely life being a monster.' Belle glared at her for the word use but Ruby disfused with a sly smile. 'I only used the word to relate to me.'

'Ruby, you are not a monster. You're... you're a great person and you're my friend. Don't ever call yourself a monster again.' Belle reprimanded.

Ruby appreciated the words. 'Thank you, Belle.'

'None of that, okay?'

The wolf affirmed with a nod and started folding the clothes again.

The clothes were done with and as Belle was taping the box when Ruby saw something on a table that caught her eye. It was pink box that had a red ribbon atop it with the name Belle on a small ornate paper. She figured it was from Mr. Gold and debated on whether to bring it up. It looked like something that was given on Valentines day.

'That was a gag gift.'

'Jesus christ, Belle!' Ruby jumped at Belle's voice. She dropped the box and clutched her chest, fearing her beating heart would jump out of her chest. 'Don't sneak up on people like that, I almost had a heart attack.'

Belle giggled slightly as she ran her hand up and down Ruby's back. 'I'm sorry.'

Ruby spoke again when she was able to manage her breathing. 'A gag gift? From Mr. Gold? He doesn't seem like the kind of person that will do that.' Ruby faced Belle, leaning back against the table.

'Behind the tough exterior, he's a fun guy.'

'Fun.. guy?'

'Yes. I haven't gotten around to opening it, though.'

'Do you want to?'

Belle seemed thoughtful. 'Yes, I do. He told me it's something funny. Maybe we'll get a laugh out of it.'

A knock was suddenly heard and the faint calling of Belle's name. Belle looked at the clock and saw that Regina was right on time. Then came the tell tale clicking heels.

'Belle?' Regina popped her head in the room and smiled when he saw the brunette. 'Miss Lucas, hello.'

'Hey Regina.'

'Thank you for coming, Regina. Where would you like to start?'

Regina walked inside the room officially and looked around. Aside from the packed boxes, it also contained some relics, mostly displayed on the wall. 'I think I'll start here just to finish this side. I will need a full day for the store.' Regina went to it without a word, checking out the other side of the room.

Ruby picked up the box and jiggled it. 'Do you wanna open it now?'

'Yeah, sure.' Belle took the box from the wolf and took off the ribbon. She tucked the name card inside her shirt, making Ruby laugh, before she tried to lift the lid. From the look of the box, it didn't seem to be that hard to open but it seemed like it was crazy glued shut.

Ruby furrowed her brows upon seeing Belle's trouble. 'You okay there?'

Belle only grunted in response as her hands trembled in exertion. The sides of the box was getting dented from Belle's mighty grip.

'Here, let me try.' Ruby took the box from Belle and tried. She may be in her human form but some of the wolf strength still comes through. Still, even with, the box cannot be opened. It was deformed by now and both girls were getting frustrated. 'Why.. doesn't.. this..' Eventually, the hold loosened and Ruby had a hurrah moment. 'Almost there...' Ruby dug her nails on the side of the lid that got loose and placed her thumb on the other side for leverage.

'You go, Rubes! You can do it!'

Finally, the noise from the two girls roused Regina's attention. 'What are you hens clucking about?' Regina walked to them when she saw what Ruby was doing. Ruby twisted to Regina to show that the box and that it was almost open. 'What the hell is that?'

Belle looked back. 'It's from Rumple.'

'What?! Then don't open it! It might be another curse!'

'It's not. It's a gift for me.'

'Oh.' Regina cringed at the face Ruby pulled. 'Miss Lucas, give me the box.'

'Huh?'

'You're gonna give yourself a heart attack opening that box. I'll open it.'

Ruby sighed as she reluctantly gave the gift. 'Regina, no offense but I don't think you're physically capable to open that. I'm a wolf and I almost couldn't. I could by the way, you just... stepped in.'

'Don't worry, I won't break a nail.' Regina put the box right under her face and waved her other hand above it. The manicured hand sparkled in violet hue and the lid slowly lifted. Regina had a smirk on her face.

'Well, that's just unfair. Let's arm wrestle right now.'

'It's not a pissing contest, Miss Lucas... but if we did, I totally would win.' Ruby was to counter but the magic worked. 'You both wanted to open the box, did you not?' Regina held the lid and pulled it away. Just as the path was cleared, red powder exploded on Regina's face. Upon contact, the red powder disappeared, leaving tingling volts of electricity on her pores. Regina was only able to close her eyes as it was all too sudden.

The two woman next to her gasped as they saw the action unfold.

'Oh my god...' Belle was immediately frantic. She snatched the box from Regina's hand and threw it on the ground.

Regina opened her eyes slowly and anger spread through her body like wildfire. 'What the hell was that?!' She screamed.

 


	2. A freaking lady bug

**'** Holy shit, Belle! What was that?' The magic settled in Regina's body, making her dizzy and she had to double over. Ruby was on her in a flash, a hand rubbing comforting pattern's on the brunette's back.

'I-i don't know, Rumple didn't tell me that was gonna happen. He told me it would be funny...'

The buzz dissapated and Regina was able to gain her strength and the event slotted to a twisted puzzle in her mind. She was doing a good thing for Belle and this was Rumple's way of getting rid of her for good. This was his plan all along, disappear so that everyone will let their defences down and when vulnerable, go for the kill. He even used Ruby and Belle, people that she's come to treat as friends to do it. _That bastard._

She stood up, swatting Ruby's hands away and moved back. 'Rumple has corrupted his darling Belle. Was this your plan all along? Was this all an act to kill me?'

'Regina, wh.. no. No, of course not. That box was a gift from Rumple.' Belle cautiously approached.

'A gift to kill me! Was this your way of getting back being in that tower?'

'I've forgiven you for that, Regina. I swear, this wasn't to hurt you. We didn't know what would have happened!'

Regina scofed. 'If you didn't, Rumple did. He's still a coward, letting other people do the deed for him.'

'No, I promise!'

Ruby's eyes has been ping ponging back and forth between the two ladies and she finally stepped in. 'Regina, Belle told me this was a gag gift from Rumple. You have to believe us.' She then turned to Belle. 'Didn't the gift come with a card? Show it to her.'

Belle pulled the card from her chest and read it briefly. The fair cheeks of the Australian flushed and she looked indesicive. 'Maybe... maybe you should just believe me, Regina. You did lock me in a tower for 28 years. That's why I'm this fair today, I barely had any time to sun.'

'Belle just give her the card!' When Belle just cringed, Ruby took the card from her and read it herself. 'Oh..' Ruby giggled. 'Well, this will definitely exonerate Belle.'

Regina took the card from the ladies exasperatedly and read aloud what was written in Rumple's whimsical handwriting. 'Dearest Belle, this is something to make you laugh. Open the box now so we can enjoy it before bump uglies tomorrow.' Regina couldn't help but retch, causing Ruby to laugh out loud. 'I get it now. _This_ is how you plan to kill me. By burning that image to my brain.'

Belle snatched the card and crossed her arms. 'I'll have you both know, Rumple was a very passionate man and he...' Ruby's laughter turned raucous and she dropped to the bed holding her middle section. '...he likes to get creative. There is nothing wrong with that!'

Regina shuddered and raised her arms to get the brunette to stop. 'Alright, alright. I believe you. Years after the curse was broken, you can't really blame me for thinking that people are still out to get me.'

'I'm not, Regina. I'm your friend, I'm sorry about what happened and I will help you in any way...' Belle turned to Ruby and slapped her in the thigh. 'Stop laughing!'

The wolf was out of breath in glee. '...bump...uglies...' Then the laughter resume, Ruby slapping the mattress as she smothered her face in the pillow.

'As I was saying, I will help you with this. I'll start reading the books.' Belle grabbed the first one she could and skimmed throught it, looking for the keywords red powder and what she feared as well, sex magic.

Regina watched her for a minute, feeling herself for something different but aside from the dread that this was something that will humiliate her, she felt as before she opened the box. Some reading of her own was needed, the rally of the librarian was appreciated but Belle didn't know what she was looking for. 'Belle, leave this to me. You're not magical. I'll handle it.'

Belle put down the book. 'Can I do something else? Again, I'm so sorry.'

'I'll let you know if I feel anything differently. Now, I should go and start.'

Ruby stood up and seized her laughter enough to ask. 'Hey, Regina, can you let me know too?'

'I will not.' Regina flicked her hair and walked out of the room.

The two woman were left, Belle pulling out a chair and slumping on it. 'God, I hope it isn't something very embarrasing for Regina. That woman's been through enough already.'

'Regina's gonna be fine, Belle. She's like queen magic bad ass, she can handle it. I hope it's something amazing, like having a permanent negligee on her. Did Rumple ever do that to you?' Ruby looked off, imagining Regina in the scenario she just mentioned.

Belle only glared.

'You know what, nevermind. Don't answer that.' Ruby stood up and went to her friend. 'Do you still feel up to cleaning? I could just do it if you want. You can head on to Granny's and have iced tea or something, my treat.'

Belle smiled at her friend's sentiment. 'No, I'm fine. We should stop cleaning for now, I don't want to cause any more magical mishap.'

'Alrighty, let's go to Granny's and eat something.'

'Okay.'

They both stood up and walked to the front door.

'How about being a dominatrix? Did Rumple ever did a magic thing on you...' Belle looked back with burning eyes and a cocked eyebrow. '...okay, alright. I'm not gonna ask... but seriously what if that's what's gonna happen to Regina-'

'Ruby!'

'Fine, shutting up now.' She chuckled to herself as they walked to the diner.

 

* * *

 

Regina spent the rest of the day like an animal coiled for attack. Every little twitch, sound or feeling made her jump and she was quick to check if her appearance has turned to something obscene. A few weird looks were thrown at her when she felt herself, mostly her breasts, on the meeting she asked to resumed when she felt a little hot. Albeit short, Doctor Whale took pleasure in the Mayor's actions, leaning back in his chair and leering. The Mayor cleared her throat and threw him a stern glare enough to die down the pitched tent.

The Mayor was just about to go home when she felt a draft above her and did the same exam. When Regina saw that she was still the same, she saw that it was just her air conditioning unit.

_I need to know what the hell this does before I go crazy._

She drove as fast as she can and ran to her bookcase, pulling out books in a frenzy. It was already 8 when Henry's voice boomed in the house, declaring he was already home. The growing boy found his mother before she could and he quickly questioned the crazed look of their library. Regina was quick to sate his fears that another villain was coming to wreak havoc in Storybrooke, reasoning that it was just intense research for a defense mechanism if ever someone where to come. She hated lying to her son but she couldn't divulge information that will permanently scar him when current sessions with Archie were just getting fun.

Preoccupied with finding the cure, it completely slipped Regina to cook dinner, forcing her to order a pizza. Henry was thrilled at this development and scarfed down three slices. After they both cleaned up, Regina helped Henry with homework then let him retire to his bedroom. With his newly found addiction to a game named 'Minecraft', her son will not be out of his room until he falls asleep. The brunette continued her search for what the magic really was and so far she's coming up empty. She had nothing to go on but the color of the dust, which was red and it buzzed around her body before it settled. It certainly wasn't enough to go on since most magic dusts do that.

It was already midnight when she stopped. Regina scowered through most of her collection of magic books but saw nothing that will clue her in on what the dust did. Maybe she should consult Tink tomorrow since fairies usually deal with dust. The Mayor moved to her bedroom and did one last in depth check on her body to see if something was wrong with her and she was still tip top. She was on her way to her bed when her phone rang.

'Belle? It's midnight. Did you need something?'

A slurred voice came through. ' _Msorrrry,_ I just want'd to know if you're okay?'

Regina grinned at the image of perfect little Belle, shit faced. 'I'm fine, Belle. Nothing has happened to me so far.'

'Okay. That's good. I _remmberd_ something I thought you should know. I think Rumple has already... Ruby! Stop touching me! ...already um... used that magic on us.' She heard a giggle and Regina cringed again. 'I think I remember what it's called. It's ummm... It's called love bug or something?'

'Love bug?'

'Mhmm, love bug. I forgot what it does but it was pretty funny.' Belle then screamed and laughed out loud. Regina ended the phone call right then and there, going back to the library and looking up the meaning of the dust. With a name, she was able to find it quickly.

'A magic dust that turns your true love into an adorable human lady bug.' Her eyebrows furrowed when it wasn't followed by anything more. 'That's it?' She turned the pages further and back but that single sentence was the only one who told her anything about dust. The book was pushed back to it's original slot and she went back to her room. Sleep was slowly over taking her and with a couple meeting tomorrow looming over her head, she let it win.

 

* * *

 

After setting up a morning meeting with Tink, Regina quickly went to work. Budgets have to be signed and everyone was waiting on her go signal before they can start their pending plans. It was a tedious task that she insists on overseeing because she simple cannot delegate this to anyone else. She tackled the Sheriff's office first because Emma dogged at her for days about a new deputy and a new computer.

She just flipped the opening page of the document when her phone rang and displayed Emma Swan on the screen. 'Sheriff Swan, good morning.'

'Regina! You have to help me!'

Regina heart stopped at Emma's pained voice. 'Emma, what's wrong? Is Henry okay?'

'Oh, yeah, yeah, Henry's fine. I shouldn't have sounded so frantic, sorry.'

'Miss Swan! Do not do that!'

Emma nervously giggled. 'Heh... Miss Swan, someone's mad.. Anyway, I need your help, I woke up and I'm..I'm not me! Please, please help me... I can't even get out of my room...I'm pink and red!'

Regina closed her eyes and willed away the headache forming with a couple circular motions of her fingers to her temple. Her patience quickly wore thin. 'Emma, I'm hanging up.'

'No! Please, I'm not kidding. Can you like poof to my room? Please? Regina, please help me, I'm not kidding. I just need you to come to me and see it!'

Emma sounded desperate enough and as much as Regina hatred herself for it, she believed her. 'What is happening with you, Miss Swan?'

'I can't even explain it. Please just poof to my room or something.'

'I cannot _poof_ to your room, Miss Swan. Just tell me what's wrong and I will try to resolve it after my day at the office.'

Emma huffed. 'Please, Regina. I am begging you, please just come see me.'

Regina finally flicked her document closed and slammed it atop all the documents that she had to read. Emma will obviously not back down and so to spare her more stress, she's decided to see what the blonde was fussing about. 'Give me ten minutes. If this is some joke, Miss Swan, I swear to you-'

'I'm not kidding, Regina. Thank you.'

The brunette ended the call and quickly grabbed her bag. She was trying to be more normal, especially since that no other magical beings have challenged them so she opted to drive. The door was open when Regina found it and she breezed on in, the sooner she can get attend to whatever the hell Emma needed, the better.

'Holy shit!'

Regina was on the bottom landing when she heared Emma's scream and ran upward the strairs. She followed the sound of more cursing and stood behind a locked door.

'Emma!'

The door seemed heavy and the brunette was much too light to expect it to open if she throws her body to it. She waved her hand over the knob, making it open. _So much for not using magic._

'Regina!'

She opened the door and saw Emma lying on her bed, looking normal. Cautiously, she approached, anger over being duped already boiling in her veins. 'Would you care to explain, Miss Swan?' To help her stop creating fireballs, she crossed her arms and turned her hands into fists.

The blonde stood up from her bed and looked down on herself. 'Oh my god, I just changed...'

'Miss Swan! You have just disrupted my morning over this joke! If you're done with your laugh, I will be going-'

Emma's eyes were large and scared, she was somewhat shaking and was breathing rapidly. 'Regina, this is not a joke. When I woke up, I looked different! I looked red and I had bump on my back...' The blonde stalked to the Regina and held her arm. 'I had antennas...'

'A+ on your acting skills, Miss Swan but I am really not amused.' She jerked Emma's arm away and walked to the door.

'Why don't you believe me, Regina? After all that we've been through?'

The sudden dramatic shift made made Regina turn back to Emma.

'I knew that would get you. Now, Regina, I'm not lying. I had six fuzzy legs coming out of my sides! It was like I was wearing an adorable halloween costume that I couldn't get off!'

_Adorable...._

Regina shook the thought and proceeded to leave the room. No more of Miss Swan's tomfoolery. She was already late with her meeting with Tink and she would much rather deal with that than deal with this.

'For God sakes, Regina, I looked like a lady bug!'

That stopped her cold. For the second time that morning, she entered back Emma's room. 'You looked like a what?'

'A freaking lady bug!'

 


	3. Emma looks like an insect!

The words on the book crashed back to her, adorable human lady bug. _That's not possible. Emma cannot be.. It was Robin... is he?_

Her anger came back, Belle must have dropped this information on Emma and the blonde used it to her advantage for some sick twisted game. They are still trying to humiliate her. 'I've had enough of this, Miss Swan.'

Cries of her to come back was spoken but she ignored it all and went to her meeting with Tink. The green fairy has now been living on the outskirts of the town. She reasoned that she wanted privacy and would rather be alone in midst of whistling swaying trees. Getting there was easy but tracking the forest was made hard but the choice of Regina's footwear. Still, she pushed through. Fashion should never be sacrificed for comfort, she's always believed that.

Eventually, she made it to the modest, hobbit house looking establishment and knocked. 'Tink? It's Regina.'

The door opened and she was greeted with a tackling hug. 'Regina! I missed you!' They broke apart and the brunette was showed into the adorable house. Tink maybe human sized but all her furniture looked a wee bit too small for her still. 'Warm honey?'

'I remembered you as being a fairy, not a bee.' Regina smirked as she took the small vial looking glass. They both sat down on the fairy's tiny furniture, making Regina feel like she was playing house for a moment.

Tink giggled. 'I did not collect nectar for that, I bought that from the market. So what did you want to talk about?'

'Do you know anything about a dust called love bug?' A vision of Emma crossed her mind and Regina gunned through by getting to the point.

The fairy seemed in thought for a couple seconds before a look of acknowledgment flashed. 'Hmm, I've heard of it. Fairly harmless dust used only for fun. Why, do you want some?'

'No, I.. uh. I've been sprinkled with it yesterday.'

Tink nodded knowingly and wagged her eyebrows. 'You lucky dog, Robin?'

For some reason, the notion of something intimate with Robin made Regina wanna hurl. 'No, Tink, he's gone.'

'Gone? I thought...'

'He left to live with his family. Where, I haven't the idea.' Regina shook her head slightly and turned to her better, dropping the glass on the center table. 'Listen, it was unexpectedly sprinkled on me. I was helping Belle yesterday and I opened a box contain the dust. I already read that it will turn your true love into an adorable human lady bug but I need to know if it will affect me as well.'

'Nothing will happen to you. The effect of this dust will only be on your true love.'

'I can't imagine Robin walking around in wherever he is looking like a lady bug. How do we cure it?'

Tink blew a raspberry as she tried to remember. 'Well, the dust is rooted in love. How it works is, if you're true love is near, the effects will fade, making you look normal again.'

A bell suddenly rang in Regina's head but she tried to ignore it.

'You will only look like a lady bug once you're separate, the appearance will take effect. This can easily be solved by professing your love towards each other.'

Easily. The word taunted Regina and she grimaced. Nothing about this was going to be easy. From finding wherever the hell was Robin to getting him to profess his love for her and vice versa. If she was gonna be honest with herself, she wasn't even sure that she loved him. After taking herself out of the situation and seeing it back again, what she saw was not a blossoming love, Regina saw desperation. Something that was not her.

'You okay there?'

Regina nodded. 'Yes. Thank you for your information, Tink. You've been really help-' Her phone suddenly rang. It was probably her secretary reminding her that she was late to another meeting. Goddamn, Emma Swan ruined her schedule for the day over some cruel joke. She pulled out her phone and was surprised when she didn't see her secretary's inputted name on the screen and saw...

'Snow?'

'Regina! Thank god, you have to help us. Emma looks like an insect!'

'You really shouldn't degrade your daughter's appearance like that, Snow. She looks rather normal.'

Snow groaned and Regina couldn't help but chuckle. 'Regina, Emma looks like a lady bug. She told me she came to you earlier but you ignored her, she isn't lying! She called me and begged me to come home. Please help us.'

Regina smile slowly dropped and her breathing started to pick up. _This cannot be real. Emma Swan cannot be-_

'Regina, please help us!'

Snow's voice was frantic. Emma might be someone to pull a trick on her but Snow is much too pure for that. Thoughts ran rapidly on her mind and she suddenly felt like everything was closing in on her. She stood up and looked for the nearest exit. She needed some air.

'Regina?' Tink stood up as well and eyed her worriedly.

The voice failed to register and Regina ran to the door, opening it forcefully and ran deeper into the forest. She gripped the nearest tree she was and folded. Her hands lost grip of her phone and it dropped on the ground, still hearing Snow's voice. This cannot be happening.

'Regina, what's wrong?' Tink caught up with her and slowly approached.

Regina swallowed. 'Is it possible that the dust infected other people? Someone who isn't my true love? Deviate from what it's supposed to do?'

'No. Dusts can't think on their own, they just serve their purpose. What's wrong?'

'Someone else in this town looks like a lady bug. Someone who isn't Robin. Someone else that I...' Regina's voice faltered.

'So... someone else is your True Love?'

Regina stood up harshly and pointed to Tink. 'You told me that Robin was my True Love!'

Tink shrunk and stepped back a bit. 'That's what's the fairy dust told us.'

'Another dust. Why is my life being run by dust?' Regina paced in the little space between them and tried to calm herself, seeing Tink's fear towards her. 'How is this possible? Someone is screwing with me!'

'The dust told us that Robin was your soulmate, not your True Love.' Tink spoke softly. 'It's possible the level in which that exists is only in a platonic one. The word means a person ideally suited to another as a romantic partner or a close friend.'

'And you didn't think to tell me that in the first place?' Regina screamed. She felt so blindsided by the sudden burst of information.

'I'm sorry. I thought he was also your true love. Can I ask who your true love is?'

'I don't even feel something. I don't, I've repressed what I felt for a long time, my feelings are inexistent, I don't understand-' Regina rambled. She was all over the place and is obviously having a panic attack. 'I don't understand, I can't-'

'Regina, who is it?'

Regina stopped and sternly looked at her. 'Emma Swan.'

 

* * *

 

Her feared practical joke became Regina's last shred of hope. She checked with Belle if she told Emma about what happened yesterday and the Australian told her that as soon as they reached Granny's they started drinking. There was no way in their drunken adventures that they thought of Emma and concocting a plan.

She checked Emma's schedule next as well and turned out, it was the Sheriff Departments annual hiking trip. Upon checking further, she knew that it was really just Emma and David drinking beers and grilling fish from a camp fire. They didn't bring any electronic gadgets, something that was really irresponsible considering that they were the only two law enforcer in town but she didn't focus on that now. This was no joke, it was real and Regina couldn't believe it was.

Not feeling up to anything anymore, the brunette went home and thought a little alcohol was in order. Her phone rang as soon as she got to her third glass of cider but she ignored it, she was definitely in no mood to deal with any of the Charmings right now.

On her fifth, someone knocked on her door. She tried ignoring it but as the minutes ticked by the knock grew stronger.

'Coming!'

She opened the door to a normal looking Emma.

'Neat trick, every time I come near you, I turn back to regular old Emma.'

'What are you doing here?'

Emma tried to smile but failed when she saw Regina's drunken state. 'I wanted to ask you something-why are you drunk in the middle of the day, Regina?'

'None of your business. What do you want?'

'May I come in?'

'No.'

Emma dropped her shoulders and blew a loaded breath as she tipped her head up. 'Regina, why are you so mad at me? I just want to know what's going on. I woke up as cute human insect, can you please just help me?'

Regina's eyes were cold and Emma plea didn't melt it one bit.

'I can't even explain why when I come in close contact to you, I go back to my normal self.' Then Emma gasped. 'Wait, did you do this to me?' Is that why I suddenly get cured when I come closer to you? Jesus, if you just wanted to see Regina, you could've just asked! I had to.. drive in the bug as a lady bug. It's not as cute as it sounds.'

Technically, Regina did but she would never admit to that. 'I did not do this to you, Emma.'

'Then why won't you help me? Rumple's gone, you're the only one that can help me.' Mirth from her earlier statement was gone and was replaced by frustration.

She felt for the blonde, she was alone in this and after all that they've been through, Regina would imagine that Emma will be a little wary with any form of magic, no matter how cute. But admitting to what she knew is not an option. 'Because I don't know what this is. I admit that at first, I thought you were kidding but Snow begging me to do help her was not comical.'

'But you'll help me?' Emma asked, hopeful.

Regina weighed the situation quickly. The situation will eventually come to light, seeing as there is not another way to get this over with without getting that particular bit of information out in the open but Regina wasn't ready. She needed time to think of how to handle all of this so for the meantime, she said... 'Yes, I will help you but for now, I don't know what we're dealing with.'

'So I have to go around town looking like I'm too excited for Halloween?'

Regina tried a comforting smile. 'I'm afraid. Now, I need to...'

'...go back to drinking? Why are you drinking anyway?'

'Like I said, it's none of your business, Miss Swan. Goodbye.'

Regina stepped back and closed the door, retreating to her study.

 

* * *

 

Regina sobered up just in time to cook a good meal for when Henry comes home. She was able to prepare lasagna, Henry's favorite and get herself fixed up so that her day of drowning herself in liquor wouldn't be that obvious to her son. The growing teenager entered the house and found her in the kitchen, setting the table.

'Hey, mom.'

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, a newly acquired behavior that Regina appreciated. 'How was your day, Henry?'

Henry giggled immediately. 'Hilarious, mom. Have you seen Emma? She looks like a lady bug!'

'Yes, I am aware.' Regina got a little curious at just how adorable Emma looked and made a mental note of asking Henry to take a picture.

'She looks so cute! Also a little funny but mainly cute. What happened to her by the way?'

Just like Emma, she had to pretend for the moment, even though she hated lying to Henry. 'No. Drop you book bag upstairs and wash your hands. Time for dinner, my dear.'

Henry sniffed and by the way, his face lit up, he's already guessed what it was. 'Lasagna? Score!'

Her son quickly did what she asked and was done in no time. They quickly dug in, Regina asking Henry how his studies are since he was in a race against another kid for the top spot. Pleased with the answer, Regina promised her son a gift if he gets the lead. Henry was in the middle of guessing what it was when the doorbell was rung.

'Henry, would you please who it is?'

The boy nodded and went. Regina continued her meal and tried to hear but the Henry came back as soon as he could. 'It's Emma, mom. She already looks normal, though. She wants to talk to you.'

'Did you invite her in?'

'Yes, but she didn't come in. She just told me that she needed to talk to you.'

 _And she's gonna make me come to her._ Regina sighed before she stood up, kissing her son on the forehead on the way out. Like announced, Emma was looking normal when she saw her. The brunette stood on her door, clasping both hands in front of her. 'Miss Swan, you needed to speak to me?'

The blonde was kicking some imaginary thing on her porch, not paying any attention to her. Curious. 'Miss Swan, you need to give me a good reason now of why you disrupted dinner with my son.'

Finally, she looked up. Her eyes were tired and somewhat betrayed...? 'I've had quite a day, Regina.'

'I would imagine. What is this about, Miss Swan?'

'Snow always like Blue. She trusts her, so when I came back without any information from you, we went to her.'

Regina's breathing stilled. _Emma knows._

'It was really a good thing that Snow suggested to go to her because Blue knew what made me look like a freaking bug. It was a dust called the love bug.' Emma got closer to Regina and continued. 'It's uh... a red powder that's usually used for fun. Whoever gets sprinkled with it, the...' Emma breathed out and shook her head in disappointment. 'Did you know about this?'

'Emma, listen to me...'

'You did.' The blonde chuckled. 'Of course, you did. Is it true then? Are you my true love?'

'Yes, it's true.' Regina whispered.

'Woah, you guys are each other's true loves?'

They both looked back and saw Henry grinning from ear to ear.

 


	4. No Panties

The small web of lies that Regina built crumbled quickly so she went on the offensive. 'Henry! What have I told you about eavesdropping?' She put all the weight that she can on her scolding but it didn't hold a candle to the joy the teenage boy was feeling about this new revelation.

  
'Not to do it, but right now I'll take the grounding.' Henry approached Regina and threw his arms around her waist, engulfing her in a hug. 'This is amazing, mom! I've always wanted you both to be together, I mean, duh, we're already a family plus...' He turned to Emma and grumbled, '...I kind of hate Hook.'

'Kid! Hate is a really strong word.'

Henry moved to hide behind her other mother. 'I know, that's why I used it. He's sleazy, Ma! And I think you're just with him because Gramps like him. A little too much, if you know what I mean...'

'Henry!'

'Tell me, Ma, do you really love him?'

Emma was suddenly put on the stop and the blonde faltered to answer. She's been together with Hook for a couple months and she's only just gotten used to his abrasive nature. Love was definitely far from what she felt.

Regina helped her apparent true love by cutting in. 'Henry, please go inside and resume eating. Miss Swan and I need to talk.'

'Mom, you know, you should probably call her Emma since she's gonna be Swan Mills soon or maybe Mills S-'

'Now, please.'

Thankfully, Henry understood and went back to the kitchen. He even closed the door so that they'd be assured that he wasn't listening in. Emma sat on one of the steps and hang her head between her legs. Regina sat next to her and carefully touched her arm. 'Emma, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just.. didn't know how to handle the situation yet. It all happened so fast.'

'I get it.' The blonde said, muffled.

'You seem upset.'

'Well, should I be ecstatic?' Emma tipped her head back and covered it with her face. 

Regina took a bit of offense with Emma's reaction over her being the blonde's true love. 'Yes, because the idea of possibly being with me is so awful, right? Look, Emma, I'm gonna find a way around this thing so you don't have to walk around town looking like a bug. We don't have to act on anything, this is just a silly little dust that I can overpower. Now, I have to go back and finish dinner. I would like to ask you to come but I don't think it's best.' Regina stood up and went inside her home, locking the door for good measure.

'Wait, Regina!' Emma knocked.

Regina opened and kept an annoyed mask on her face. 'Miss Swan, we cannot do anything to solution our problem tonight, now please-'

'I am not upset about the idea of you being my true love, I just... I just knew okay? And I came straight here. I'm guessing the drinking was your reaction? I need time to let it sink in.'

'Fine. Meet me tomorrow at Granny's and we'll talk.'

'What? Hell no. I already had to pick up Henry in my lady bug form. Pick me up at home then we'll talk.'

Regina couldn't resist a chuckle. 'Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow at noon. Now, fly away.'  
Emma rolled her eyes. 'Very funny, Regina. I'm gonna ask Tink for a dust that will turn my true love into a Llama then we'll see if you can still make jokes.' When the brunette only spared her a smile, Emma turned on her heal and walked to her car. Regina locked the door once more and went back to the dining room. Henry was halfway done his meal and perked up when she came back.

'Sweetheart, can you please do me a favor?'

'Sure, sure, anything.'

'Take a picture of Miss Swan while in her bug form.'

Henry only pulled his phone and swiped to play a video showing Emma walk towards him in full on lady bug realness. Regina gasped as she watched the adorableness happen, chiming in with the laughter of the girls behind the camera.

'Can you please forward this to me?'

'I already did.'

Regina smirked. 'Good boy.'

 

* * *

 

  
Sunlight seeped through the small slivers of Emma's blinds, hitting her eyelids and waking her up. She stretched, pushing her arms over head then exhaled. She hated waking up early but has always loved the feel of mornings.

'Good morning!'

'Ah!' Emma opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people standing over her and looking at her every move. 'Am I dead? Is this heaven?'

Snow bust through the room. 'Ruby! I told you just a second! Everybody out!'

A rumble erupted from all the people of Storybrooke moving to go out of Emma's bedroom. Some giggled, some looked at her one more time as if trying to take a mental picture and some just waved, satisfied at their morning fill.

'You're so adorable, Emma.' Ruby raised her phone and took a picture before getting out of the room.

'I'm sorry, Emma.' Snow apologized as she locked the door. 'They wanted to see it.'

Emma sat up on her bed, disappointed. 'Did you at least charge them for the show?'

'I think Ruby did.' Snow sat down on a chair near. 'Emma, I need to know what Blue has told you yesterday. Did she give you a cure? What is this exactly?'

Snow and Charming took Emma to Blue but the blonde opted to be alone in talking to her. Had it been life threatening, she wanted to deal with it on her one first before bringing in Snow and probably causing her heart attack. The information spilled from Blue and when she got to the information that the effects dissipate when she comes in contact to the caster, it went obviously that it was Regina's doing. 

At first, she was angry. Why would the brunette do this? To humiliate her? Then the words True Love were spoken and she went off the rails. She started rambling, Blue barely catching up but was tried to answer every question fired at her. The rest stayed and nagged at her, Did Regina do this because she was lonely? Was this another trick? If this is true, Snow would have a fit seeing as her daughter is being paired up with her greatest enemy? How in the world did the universe know she was kinda gay?

Fired up, Emma excused herself from a confused Blue. She went out the back and walked until she reached the Mayor's home. The long walk she thought would quell her swirling emotions but when faced with the brunette, they all came rushing back. Knowing Regina lied about the dust was upsetting but in the same situation, she would have done the same thing. Henry's reaction was a nice surprise amongst all these however and she took that with her until she went home. 

Before bed, she thought about what her parents would feel about this and she could only cringe. Regina and Snow were civil at best. 'Uh.. well, it is easily solved but it's gonna take some time.'

'Okay, but what is it exactly?'

'It's just a dust. It's fairly harmless.'

'Who did this to you?'

She cannot admit that Regina did this, Snow will just see this as something more than what it really is. 'I don't know, maybe some dust got loose from the mines. You don't have to worry. I'm not in any trouble. Now, is there breakfast?' 

Snow knew her daughter was hiding something but decided not to press. 'Yes, come on.'

 

* * *

 

  
A great part of Regina's morning was spent doing the jobs that she left yesterday. As soon as 11 rolled in, the budgets were done and over with. She passed it on to her secretary so that she can make the rounds around town and the respective offices can start their respective projects. The Sheriff Department's, however, was left with her as this would be their cover for talking at Granny's.

At 12 sharp, she knocked on Emma's door and waited for the blonde to open it.

'Hey, Regina. Do you want to come in first?'

Regina appreciated that Emma was dressed and ready to go. The less time she spent at Snow's house the better, the decor was making her want to throw up rainbows and unicorns. 'Why would I do that?'

Emma was taken aback by the comment. 'Uh, I don't know. That is what people say, right? I was just being nice. Nevermind, c'mon.'

They both drove in silence, both deciding that Granny's should be their talk grounds. The little bell attached to the door chimed and cause everyone to look at them. Ruby noticed immediately that Emma was no longer in her ladybug form.

'Emma, what happened to your costume?'

Emma rolled her eyes as they both walked to an empty booth. Ruby followed, pad in town to pretend that she was going to take the order when she was really wanting to gossip. 'What can I get you?'

'Chicken salad for me, Miss Luca-'

'Yes, I know. Chicken salad, cheeseburger and fries.' Ruby then turned to Emma. 'Emma, what happened?'

'I took it off, Rubes. Now, can we please be served?'

The waitress pouted before she went to the back. Regina pulled out the budget and laid it the ruse on top of the table. Emma eyed it and nodded acknowledgment when she understood why Regina brought work. Even with, however, they both stayed silent, biting the inside of their cheeks. Regina didn't know what to say, Emma didn't know if she should start. They both looked at each and gave shy glances, smiling from time to time. 

Regina formulated a neutral sentence in her mind to say but when she went to say it, Emma did too. Leading to another round of weird silence. It went on longer than they noticed, both being too preoccupied with nit picking every movement they make that Ruby was already placing their orders but still no one was talking.

'Are you guys okay? You're not speaking.'

Regina cleared her throat from cobwebs. 'We're fine, Miss Lucas. Just dandy. Thank you.'

'Oh, wait, Regina, I forgot to ask, did something happen to you? I heard yesterday that Belle remembered what the dust is, is it called Love Bug? What's it do?'

The women sitting looked at each other briefly.

'It... doesn't.. do anything. I haven't really checked. Can Miss Swan and I eat in peace, please?'

Ruby's shoulder's slumped. 'Fine. Enjoy your meal.'

'Does she know something? Ruby is a notorious gossip. If this gets out-'

'Ruby was with Belle when I opened the box, that's all. She doesn't know more than that. Don't worry, she's not gonna spread around town that you're supposed to be shacking with the Evil Queen.'  
Emma sighed. 'I told you I'm not embarrassed of being with you, Regina. I just want to be able to tell my parents first before they hear it from the grape vine. Okay? I'm not embarrassed of you.'  
Regina only nodded as she unfolded the napkin keeping the utensils and prepared her salad, mixing the dry ingredients, dressing, and lettuce.

'Can I ask you something?' Emma started.

'Sure.'

'Why did you use the dust? I thought your soulmate was Robin.'

'I didn't use it, per se, I was helping Belle in cleaning Rumple's place when I came across the box. Like I said, Ruby and Belle were opening it but their strength was not enough so I used magic and it was sprinkled on my face.'

'Oh.'

'And I already talked to Tink. According to her, the term soulmate can also mean a close friend. Since it has been revealed that you are my true love, I guess he falls under being a friend. She made a mistake.'  
Emma gasped. 'What? So all this time, I could've... I mean, I could've...'

'Could've what, Emma?' Regina asked, piqued.

'Nothing.'

Emma ate as well, she was feeling pretty hungry even though she had a big breakfast and did basically nothing all morning. Regina took the silence to resume her eating. Mid-chew, Emma decided to speak. 'So, what are we gonna do about this? Am I forever gonna be a lady bug?'

'You shouldn't speak while chewing, Miss Swan.' She couldn't help but say. 'Well, if you don't love me that is.'

In this context, the word love made Emma's throat close up and she choked on the food. She started coughing and punching her chest. 'What?' She said strained.

'For God sakes, swallow your food.' When Regina saw her neck muscles move, she continued. 'Tink has told me that the only cure to this is to profess our love for each other. Since you're still with Hook and not in love with me, you're gonna stay like that for a while. I'm sorry, Emma.'

Emma pouted. 'Do you think if we said the words or like, if we kiss, it would be it?' The blonde stood up and sat close next to confused Regina. Determined hands locked on her cheeks and she looked at the scared brown eyes. 'I love you.' She leaned in and closed her eyes, aiming her lips at the woman's. It was however halted with a hand pushing her away.

'Miss Swan, get back to your seat.'

'You're not even gonna try it, Regina? It might work!' Emma slumped in her seat and crossed her arms. Aside from the rejection of her idea, she was also a little miffed that Regina rejected her kiss.

'I thought you knew better than that, Emma. It has to be real for it to work. You don't love me and I don't you, so keep your hands to yourself.'

'So, I have to make you fall in love with me. That's never gonna happen cause I think you secretly still hate me.'

Regina eyebrows furrowed, the comment was so unexpected with everything that they've been through. 'I don't hate you, Emma. I find you terribly irritating at times but I also find you delightful. You're brave, strong and you're a true hero for the people of Storybrooke. Aside from the grave lack in manner and class, you're a great mother to Henry. All that said, I have never hated you.'

Emma melted from Regina's ego boost and she couldn't help but give a genuine smile. She held Regina's opinion of high value, if the brunette thought that of her then she's been doing pretty great so far. 'Thank you, Regina. That means a lot. A little backhanded but still appreciated.'

Regina only hummed.

'Do you think I'm hot though?'

The water that the Mayor was drinking was almost spat in Emma's face. She quickly composed herself. 'So the rousing speech that I just gave was for naught? You really wanted to know if I think you're good looking.'

'I'm kidding... sort of.'

'I told you, Emma. I will find a way around this dust. I don't want you to do something that you don't want to. I've had the displeasure of that all my life and I will not let that happen to you. I promise. Now, finish your meal, I have a meeting in a half an hour. I'll find something on my books later and tell you what I find. Are you okay with being a bug for the rest of the day?'

'No... but I don't have a choice, right? Alright, I guess I'll tough it out. I got David to cover the station until I'm still like this. I can't imagine arresting anyone in my state. Finally, uhh, I know Henry's excited about this new development. I think.. I think we need to talk to him. You know how he gets, Regina. It's gonna get to him and he's not gonna stop. I don't want him to be disappointed should... we... not work out.

Yes. The one big collateral damage of all this fuss. Henry has been really excited about the prospect that they will be a whole family and Regina didn't have the heart to shot down his dreams. If they every acted on their True Love prophecy and it failed, Henry will certainly get hurt. 'Together or not, we're already a family. We just have to be honest with him, alright? He doesn't know much about this so we have to tell him everything.'

'I agree.'

'Come to dinner this Friday and we'll tell him everything.'

'Okay, wow. We agreed on a lot of things. This feels good.' Emma grinned before she bit into her burger rather generously, causing some ketchup to squirt on her cheek. The blonde was so immersed in what the burger tasted like that she didn't even notice. 

'Miss Swan, you have ketchup on your cheek.'

'You know, Henry was right. You should call me Emma. Wait, what did you say?'

Regina grabbed a couple tissue papers and handed them to the woman in front of her. 'You have ketchup on your face, Emma.'

'Ohh.. I like it.' The naturally arched eyebrows wagged in teasing. 'Wipe it off, please?'

'This is not a date, Emma. I will not.'

'Pleaseeeee?'

Emma is the biggest child there is. Afraid of the blonde throwing a tantrum, Regina reached over and slowly took off the ketchup from her face. She had the biggest smile on her face while the brunette was doing the deed and Emma couldn't help but smile back. 

'Do you know that you have really beautiful eyes?'

Regina pulled her hand back even though there was still a couple traces of ketchup. 'Stop flirting with me, Emma.'

'What? I'm just stating the obvious. You do have very beautiful eyes.'

'And you have dusty pickup lines. See, I thought we were the ones who were stuck for 28 years.'

'An oldie but a goodie, Regina. A sure panty dropper.'

Regina pushed the folder towards Emma and stood up from booth. 'This is your budget, Sheriff. I expect you to discuss this with David and start all that you have proposed.' The brunette then leaned in close enough to whisper. 'And.. don't worry about my panties, Emma. I'm not wearing any.'

The Mayor chastised herself as she drove back to her office but, still she couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.


	5. Turn tables

'Miss Swan, good even- Are you okay?'

Emma was pouting, shoulders down and looking sad. 'People are teasing me.'

'Teasing you?'

'Well, I could only stay at the house for too long so I went to Doc's to pick up some food and some teenage kids teased me. Plus, David needed help so I had to break up a bar fight with him, Grumpy and his midgets laughed at me. I hate this.' She frowned and looked even more like a kicked puppy.

Regina opened the door wider and stepped aside. 'Come on in, Miss Swan and let's talk about that.'

'I guess we should but right now I just need a...' Emma moved to do the end of her sentence and hugged Regina fiercely. She wrapped both arms around the Mayor's neck and tucked her face next to hers. The presence of the brunette calmed her down and made her feel a lot better instantly. This is what she needed after a day of digs and ribs from everyone. 

Regina took pity on the blonde and hugged her back, completely eliminating space between them as she circled her arms around the blonde's back. 'I'm afraid to ask if you're okay.' She whispered softly.

'I'm just a little... upset, I guess and I shouldn't. I'm a thirty-year-old woman that let the opinion of a merry band of drunkards and juvenile delinquents get me down.'

Regina rubbed her back up and down. 'No, no, you can feel however you want to feel.'

They continued to hug until Emma felt like she was okay enough to separate . Their hands unconsciously linked and no one denied each other the extra gesture of affection.

'Dinner is ready but if you want to delay on it and talk some more, that would be okay.' Regina gave her comforting smile.

'No, no, let's go. I bet Henry's getting really hungry.'

'I am...' Henry popped his head from the kitchen and then disappeared.

Their hands retracted at the sound of their son and the probable aspect of him eavesdropping.

'Did you install super hearing on that kid?'

Regina rolled her eyes. 'C'mon, Miss Swan.'

They both kept a good distance between them, Regina walking first with Emma trailing behind her. The kitchen door was pushed open and Henry was sitting in his chair, smiling as big as can manage. 'Hi, moms. Let's eat?' Regina sat on the head of the table and Emma sat across Henry. The teenage boy was a little disappointed in their positioning but keep his spirits up. 'Doesn't Mom look beautiful, Emma?'

The two women looked at each other before they both smiled shyly. 'Uh yeah, she looks great. Smells great too-'

'Let's eat. Henry, please pass the greens?'

Everyone dropped the conversation when plied with food. They all stuck to safe topics like Henry's schooling and him edging out his competition for the top stop. Both mothers were proud and they kept singing praises. Emma of course, took credit for his son's success, saying that it was half of her smarts that was running on him. Henry didn't deny it and Regina just lets it go, deeming it better to let her delusions win than to die it down. 

Seeing as they were using the finer China, Regina took the responsibility of taking the plates away when they all finished. The meal has been amazing, evidenced by the groans and moans of approval from both seated parties. Dessert was next and Regina was on the other side of the kitchen preparing it.

'So, Emma, are we having this dinner to announce you guys engagement?'

Emma stopped mid drink and looked at the door, willing for Regina to come in and save her from answering Henry's questions. They agreed that this issue will be tackled together and it felt like a betrayal to talk about this alone. Also, Emma was afraid she's gonna say the wrong thing and piss off Regina insurmountably.

'Henry, I think we should wait for your mom.'

Henry jumped on his seat. 'Oh, so you are? Oh, my god, this is amazing! I'm gonna be a ring bear.'

'No, no, you're not-wait, what?

'A ring bear.' Emma threw him a look of uncertainty. 'What? My grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming, my mom's the Evil Queen and you're the Saviour. I can't be a bear for your wedding?'

'Kid, you will not be a bear. Please calm down, alright? You're mother's bringing in apple pie, I love that shit.' Sound of heels clicked closer and Emma tensed. 'No mention of a wedding, okay? I want seconds.'  
Henry nodded and turned to her mother. The smell immediately filled the room and Emma closed her eyes, taking in a good whiff. How ironic that the pastry that almost put her in a sleeping curse is now her favorite thing in the world. Emma was a bit wary of course the first few times that Regina served her that but after surviving with no more than a little gut, she's learned to love it. 

The pie was put in the middle of them and Emma was the first to cut a piece. It was a little bigger than normal but no one was actually surprised. Henry was next and Regina took a modest cut, ever concerned about her intake.

Emma bit generously and moaned shamelessly. ' _Oh mm gow_ , Rgna. Is so good.'

Regina turned to Henry as she continued her food porn. 'Does your mother always talk with her mouth full?'

Henry nodded while she giggled and Emma protested. ' _I 'o not!_ '

'You do, Ma but I have learned to love that about you.'

' _Eah, eah,_ yeah.' 

They all continued eating, Regina finishing first and watching the both of them devour the dessert. She's been waiting for this all day long, explaining to Henry what happened and how they knew that they were true loves. For the span of three days, Regina has been reading everything that she can about the dust and how to take the effects off without using the actual cure for it. Even with the help of Rumple's things, Regina couldn't find anything. She had even asked Tink to ask Blue about anything else that could help. They both hated Mother Superior because she was as shady as could be but her knowledge was important.

Unfortunately, nothing came good from it. All the information that she had from the first two days stayed the same.

Emma was furious about not finding a way around it but stayed patient. Regina promised that she wasn't gonna stop finding something. Since there were still at an impasse and couldn't get out of the situation just yet, telling Henry was the next step. It nagged on Regina the made up reactions of Henry as to them breaking the news that his hopes and dreams of what he affectionately called 'Swan-Mills Family' isn't gonna materialize just yet. The three of them were in a good place and this might but a crack on their already solid foundation.

Emma reached over again and cut herself another slice when Regina looked at her. 'Oh, sorry, are you saving this for someone else? I kind of want... more...'

'No, Emma, take as much as you'd like. I was just...' Instead of verbalizing, she glanced at Henry and hoped that the blonde would be able to get what she was getting at. When Emma put down her spoon, she got her go signal.

'Henry, are you done eating?' Emma started.

There were just a couple bites left in the plate but Henry pushed it, knowing the time has come. 'Yes, I'm done. What's up?'

The two looked at each other once more before Regina started her story. 'At the beginning of this week, I agreed to help Belle arrange what Mr. Gold has left in his shop. While I was there, I, unfortunately, opened a box that contained a dust, a dust that has lead to Miss Swan looking like a bug.'

The bushy eyebrows scrunched, this wasn't the direction he thought the conversation would take. 'Okay...'

'I tried looking for the cure all day but I didn't know at the time what it's called so I didn't find anything. Then Belle called me and told me that it was called the Love Bug. I was able to find just one sentence on it and it was that it turns your true love into an adorable human bug.' Regina took a breath before she continued. 'I thought it was still Robin and I was faced with a problem of how to tell him he's gonna looking like a bug so I set up a meeting with Tinkerbell. Before I could go to that, however, Miss Swan bugged me to-

'Seriously, Regina?'

'Miss Swan _forced_ me to come meet her because she's woken up somewhat differently than how she's slept. When she told me that she woke up as a lady bug, I had a suspicion but I ignore it. I went to Tink after and she confirmed my suspicions. Miss Swan is my true love.'

Henry almost squealed.

'I went to Blue for answers and when Regina came to me that morning, I turned back to what I usually looked. That's what sold me on the fact that Regina is my true love.' Emma shared as well.

'Great story for the kids, now when are you getting married?'

'Kid!'

'What?'

Emma shook her head and glared at Henry. 'I told you, kid, none of that.' She grabbed the whole pie and sat it down next to her before she spoke to Regina. 'He thought this was our coming out for a wedding and he wanted to be a ring bear. I was gonna tell him no but I wanted you to be here.'

This just made what Regina was gonna say that much harder. Henry was really looking forward to them being together. It was like disabling a bomb and Regina tried to be extremely cautious. 'Henry, I'm glad that you feel this way about us. I'm thankful for your being understanding but I'm afraid that there isn't gonna be a wedding. There isn't gonna be anything anytime soon, dear. I'm not... in... love with Miss Swan and she's not in love with me.'

'But you're each other's true loves... and the way you look at each other, act around each other... I thought-'

Regina reached over and held Henry's hand. Thankfully, he didn't pull back. 'Yes, dear but as you know, love is not that easy. We've been through a lot, yes but if that day comes is yet to be seen.'

'Sorry, Kid. I know you're rooting for us to be together and maybe we will but, not right now.' Emma jumped in.

Henry looked down on his lap. 'You were hugging earlier.' He said in a small voice.

The brunette sidestepped the eavesdropping for the moment. 'Miss Swan was being teased by the town about her appearance. That's all.'

That made the mop head look up. 'They were teasing you?'

'Well, you did too at first. I do make an adorable lady bug but to drunks and teenagers, I look kind of crazy.'

'You do not look crazy Miss Swan, you just look.. different.'

Emma couldn't help but laugh at Regina's attempt. 'Thank you for trying to make me feel better, Regina. Hell, I feel a lot better right now being normal again. It's nice to not have antenna or wings or a hump on my back or six more legs. Sometimes David himself chuckles when he sees me, imagine the common folks' reaction. I wonder what your reaction would be, though. Too bad, you won't see me in my bug form being my true love and all.'

'I have seen you in bug form, Miss Swan. I have a video of it in fact and I watch it every time I get lonely. Very, very adorable. The dust was right.'

'That's sweet.' Emma giggled. 'Now, if everyone could just see me like you see me or see me with you, that would solve all the teasing. It's not fun being called names.'

'I know, Emma. Do you want me to issue a town-wide ban on it?'

'Well, you could just stay attached to the hip and everyone will see you as your old self, Emma.' Henry piped up after listening for quite some time. A plan hatched in his head, already branded Operation Lady Bug and he's taking the first step in play. Both his mother looked at him, Emma looking thoughtful.

'That's... not a bad idea, Henry.'

Henry's life came back. 'Not at all! You can live here until the dust fades! That's gonna be awesome, right mom?'

Regina had reservations immediately. She can't have Miss Swan tailing her all the time. How about work? How about her work? But then those big brown eyes turned to her and all the thoughts tuned out. Plus, she did put this predicament on her. Somewhat. It was the least she could do. Maybe staying with Miss Swan wouldn't be so bad. 'Alright. You're welcome to stay at our home, Emma...'

Henry punched in the air and immediately stood up from his chair and hugged his mother. 'Thank you, Mom. I love you so much.' 

A rather sloppy kiss was planted in her cheek. Regina welcomed it however and hugged back. 'You're welcome, dear.'

'You're really gonna let me stay here, Regina?' I wouldn't want to impose.'

'I have an extra bedroom, you can stay there for the meantime. As for work, I guess you can do it from my office. You will have to explain this to Snow however and I'm not sure if I'm ready to be accused of defiling their precious daughter.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I'm pretty defiled-' Emma covered her slip up with a cough before she continued. 'I'm not ready to come out either so Henry, no telling anyone about this arrangement, alright? This stays between us. I'll deal with Snow and Charming, I can handle them.'

Regina nodded and breathed. What she expected to crash and burn actually turned out okay. Henry's okay and Emma will be saved from teasing. It was a successful night all in all. She smiled at both of them as they continued talking about all the things that they were gonna do once Emma's moved in. 

It was the opposite of what they wanted. Now that they all lived in the same room, it seemed like they were a family now than before and although that scared her, she can't help but be happy at the moment. Like she told Emma, together or not, they were already a family and dust or no dust, there's nothing that could change that.

'Regina? Is it okay if I finish the pie here?'

Her haze popped with Emma's question. She looked around and saw that Henry was not in his seat anymore and is probably in the kitchen by the slight swing of the door. 'Why don't you bring it home?'

'Are you kidding me? If Snow sees this and knew this was from you, she's gonna fit and pump my stomach.' They both shared a smile before Emma stood up and handled the pie rather protectively. 'Henry's gonna put in a movie, c'mon, let's watch.'

'What movie?'

'Die Hard.'

'I may not be in tune with Pop Culture Facts but I know that that is a violent movie. Miss Swan-'

'Relax, it will be fine.'

_I really hope it will._


	6. It's my abs you like

Henry pushed his food around as he looked at Emma. Her mother was dazed and he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. It has been a week since he suggested that Emma lived at the mansion. Emma told them that she's gonna handle telling Snow and Charming about her moving in but so far, she has just coughed and groaned, the words almost spilling out of her but not really.

'Ma, are you okay?'

Emma's head snapped up. 'Hmm?'

Henry resisted to roll his eyes, Snow might be watching him. 'You look like you're about to burst Ma, do you want to say something?'

Neil started crying and they all fell silent. Snow excused herself and stood up to attend to the screaming monster. This put a lull on the three remaining and Henry was starting to get pissed.

'Hey, gramps. Ma is moving out.' He said as nonchalantly as possible.

Emma's eyes widened while Charming looked at him. 'What was that?'

'Emma is moving out, Gramps. She's coming to live with us.'

Charming's surprisingly trimmed eyebrows furrowed as he turned to Emma. Henry resumed eating. 'Emma, is this true?'

The blonde was still surprised at what was happening and was only able to nod. Charming crossed his arms and leaned back, enforcing his own brand of the threatening glare. Emma felt like she was having an out of body experience that she shrunk from it.

'Emma?'

'Yes, gramps. It's true. I'm tired of moving from house to house every week so I told Ma that she can live with us.'

Charming glanced at Henry but turned back the glare to Emma. She was still flabbergasted that Henry had to kick her under the table, causing her to yelp. 'Yes, yes, I'm moving in with Regina... and Henry. Regina and Henry. The kid is right, plus we're getting a little cramped here. With the baby and all...'

Henry nodded proudly at his mother. 'I love Neil but it's getting hard to study when he's crying so much.'

The defensive facade melted and Charming understood where Henry was coming from. 'I understand but do you think this will be good for you, Emma? You could find an apartment near Miflin and maybe go from there.'

'You know I can't afford those snooty houses, Dad. I'm okay with this. Whatever Henry wants.'

Charming hesitated with Henry being there but had to ask. 'Are you not afraid that... Regina... might turn you into a toad?'

'Well, I already look like a bug so I don't think it's gonna make much of a difference.'

Henry giggled but Charming wasn't amused. 'What if... in your sleep, she kills you?'

'Dad!'

'Gramps!'

Snow choose this moment to come and sat back down, confused as to what made Emma and Henry cry out. 'What's going on?'

'Emma is moving in with Regina and Henry, Snow.' He sounded like a little kid telling on a classmate to the teacher. As much as he wants to lead, Snow was the alpha of their pairing and in this particular situation, he was glad that that is.

'You are? Why?'

Emma and son looked at each other, Snow's tone was deadly but since he was the beloved grandson, Henry spoke first. 'Grams because I'm tired moving from place to place. This was the best way I could think of to be with them together. Unless, you want my mom living here?'

Charming chuckled nervously. 'We definitely don't want that.'

Snow raised an eyebrow at him before she turned to Emma. 'What are your thoughts with this Emma?'

She calmed her nerves so as to not stutter. 'I agree. Henry needs stability right now more than ever. Two parents can give him that.' Emma shrugged, 'Regina agrees that this is a great idea, she even gave me a room that's just for me. Isn't that nice of her?'

Snow's face transformed to an unreadable block of bitch face. The three on the other side of the table looked at each other, silently banding should the white queen suddenly breathe fire. Henry took Emma's hand underneath the table and clasped his own on it, seeking comfort from her Saviour mother. Snow took a deep breath and Emma planted her feet on the floor, ready to run with his son out of the apartment the moment she sees red.

'Alright.' Snow said simply.

'Say what now?'

The matriarch sighed as she reached for the potatoes and scooped some to her plate. 'If you think that's best for your son, then do it. I'm in no place to stop you, Emma. Charming, you can breathe.'

They all took a collective breath instead. Henry smiled at her grandmother before he took off and hugged her side. 'Thanks, Grams. I love you. We'll still have Thursday dinners every week.'

Snow finally spared a smile before she used one hand to hug back. 'You better or I'm coming to your mother's house and I'm snatching you two back.' She was kidding but Charming did take notes none the less.

The threat somewhat scared Henry and he went back to his seat. 'So, I should probably help you pack, Mom. Should we start tonight?'

'Don't push it, young man.'

[x]

Emma rang the doorbell and dropped her baggage on the porch. After the somewhat awkward dinner they had, they planned how they were going to moving out. It took until Sunday before Emma can finally take out her things and head on over to Regina's.

The blonde was excited. It was the last her last day of having looks thrown at her because she looks like a bug. No more teasing from teens and drunks, no more missing work just because no one will take her seriously, no more looking ridiculously cute. She was free. It also didn't hurt that she's gonna be under the roof of someone who cooks good and looked amazing.

She is definitely not oblivious of Regina's features. When they were still at each other's throats, she actually had a crush on the Mayor and wanted to ask her out if it weren't for the attempted poisoning. Her feelings throughout the year got muddled as different challenges were faced in front of them and now she's confused at best. She might have feelings for Regina but with all the things they face every day, it has been boxed somewhere. Knowing that they are true loves forced that box open but that's something to ponder on for another time.

The door opened and what she saw definitely shocked her. Regina was standing in front of her glazed with a thin layer of sweat, in a white tank top and black leggings that wrapped around legs like a second skin.

'I'm sorry about my state, Miss Swan. I was tending to my garden. Come in.' She pushed her hair back and shook it off.

'You garden like that?'

'What do you mean?'

Green eyes tracked down the body offered in front of her. 'Well, I see a whole lot of boobies and I'm betting once you turn, I'm gonna see your butt.'

Regina cocked her head to the side before she smirked. 'Betting or wishing?'

'I definitely wouldn't mind.'

She only rolled her eyes. 'Come on in and I'll show you to your room.'

Regina turned and Emma did check out her ass. It was as good as when it was encased in A-Line skirts and the Sheriff stood there for about a minute or so, just watching them jiggle.

'Miss Swan, stop looking at my behind and move yours.'

Emma giggled as she picked up her luggage and followed, eyes still fused on her ass. It was a mystery how she didn't trip as she went up the stairs and walked down the hallway. Regina stopped by a door and opened, shifting so that Emma could come in first. Upon facing her, she caught the Sheriff's eyes still on nether regions.

'I'm rethinking if I really want you this near to me, Miss Swan.'

'Please don't. I'm so happy to be human again.'

'Well then, please, come in.'

Emma checked out the room. It was decked out and probably the best room she's had in her life. The bed was a Queen size, accompanied by two side tables. There was a couch on the right side of the room that seemed like a good nook for reading. Behind it was the closet and on the left side of the room was the vanity and the bathroom. She dropped the luggage on the foot of the bed and sat on it, feeling the covers with her left hand.

Regina came in as well and stood near her new housemate. 'Not that I was waiting but from how you spoke with conviction from the last time we talked, I thought you would be beating down my door that night. It is now a week and a half after. Did Snow stop you?'

Emma glared. 'It's hard to talk to Snow when she's always sleep deprived and breastfeeding. Baby Neil is a monster. Her words by the way.'

'Huh. Should I wait for a thank you basket for forcing her to send you through the portal?'

'Don't hold your breath.'

Regina hummed before she sat beside Emma and crossed her legs. 'What happened then?'

Emma indulged herself with a little peak of the toned legs before answering the question. 'Henry did the telling. Guess he couldn't wait for her moms to be together. Snow couldn't refuse.'

'I don't appreciate that you used our son for this but I understand. I bet Snow warned you about me and told you to keep guard at all times.'

Emma sucked in a sharp breath and cringed. 'Yeah. She told me that I should always close my doors, never sleep until you were, keep a knife in my bed. You know usual mother-daughter conversation. Don't worry about it, I know you're not gonna kill me. You like me.' She leaned on her arm and blinked her eyes in rapid succession to try and look adorable.

The brunette did find it adorable but hid it behind pushing Emma away. 'You're right that I won't kill you. That's all.'

'You don't like me?' Now, she pouted. 'But I'm really cute. Look how cute I am.'

Regina swiftly stood up and walked to the door before Emma turned up the flirting even more. She shouldn't have encouraged the blonde with underwear comment. 'Make yourself comfortable, Miss Swan.'

'Wait, what are we having for lunch?'

'Henry and I are meeting at Granny's. I suppose you could come.'

Emma smiled. 'Sure, I'll be there.'

A couple hours after, they found themselves sitting in front of each other at Granny's without Henry. The teenager sent a text to Regina that he was gonna be a little late. He attended a practice at school and reasoned that it ran a little long. Emma couldn't wait for their son and immediately ordered burger and fries, calling it her appetizer and Regina for once didn't nag her for her choice in food. The blonde attacked the food with gusto and Regina thought about how her Sheriff was able to keep her body tight when this is how she eats.

'Emma, do you work out?'

Emma flashed a shit-eating grin on her face. 'Did you just drop me a line?'

'Drop a what?'

'Right. I forgot you're not from this world. Did you just come on to me.'

Regina gasped, appalled. 'I did not. Whatever makes you say that?'

The burger was dropped back on the plate. 'Because that's like saying I look good. You said I look good.' Emma leaned back and nodded once, ever smugly. 'Tell me, Regina, what is it about me that you like the best? It is my collarbones?' She pulled the ring of her shirt and showed her decolletage.

'Miss Swan, this is a family establish-'

'Perhaps my arms?' Emma pulled off her jacket and flexed her right arm, making the muscles ripple.

Regina sighed and closed her eyes, feasting on the toned arm will just deflate the blonde's ego. 'Miss Swan-'

'Oh, wa-wait, maybe it's my abs you like.' Emma stood from her seat and pulled the shirt up just below her breasts. She sucked in air and the contours got more pronounced.

Regina opened her eyes and caught the woman in front of her almost half naked. 'Miss Swan! Put your shirt back down!' She kept her eyes on her face, trying really hard not to let it drip down to the show she was putting on. She has on occasion seen the Sheriff's midriff and it was indeed impressive.

'So, it's the abs. That's the one you like the most because you're trying so hard not to look at it.' Emma giggled as she pulled Regina's hand and laid it on her middle. Regina flushed red and couldn't snatch her hand back even with the couple people looking at them. 'Feel it, feel it, feel-'

'Swan?'

They both turned to the sound and saw Hook, looking at them and the somewhat intimate situation that they were in. Regina took her hand back finally and pulled Emma's top down. Emma softly laughed at Regina's action and sat back down. 'Hey, Hook.'

'I have been trying to talk to you for days, love.'

He has been. Emma's got a ton of missed calls and messages from Hook but at the time she was busy thinking of ways how to tell Snow and Charming that she was moving out. It was impressive that Hook finally knew how to work a phone but she just couldn't pay attention. 'Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm just a little distracted right now.'

Hook calmly approached and threw Regina recognition. 'Madam Mayor.'

'Killian.'

'Would you please excuse us? Swan and I need to talk about something.'

'No!' Emma protested and both parties were surprised at her reaction. 'I meant, it's rude to make Regina leave. What you have to say to me, you can say in front of her.'

Hook released his frustration with a breath but kept his cool demeanor. 'I really don't think it's a good idea for her to hear this.'

That raised Regina's eyebrow. 'Now, why is that?'

The tension was escalating and Emma decided to put a stop to it but standing. 'I'll be back.' She pulled Hook by the arm and dragged her out of the diner. They stopped at the hallway, Emma throwing Hook on the wall. 'What is it, Hook?'

Even after being manhandled, Hook still kept him anger tempered. 'I went to your house and Snow told me that you're living with Regina.'

Emma rolled her eyes. It was now obvious where this was going. 'It was what Henry wanted, okay? The kids tired from moving from house to house every week. That's all there is.'

Hook nodded, he accepted it without thinking since it was Henry's request. He knew that Emma's son always comes first with her. 'Well, what did I walk into? She was touching you.'

'Hook, I was just kidding with her.'

'Did she really have to touch you?'

'I pulled her hand to touch me! You have to stop being jealous all the time.'

Hook shook her head. 'You actually wanted her to touch you?'

'I told you we were just kidding!' Emma now screamed. This has always been a problem for them every time Regina's mentioned. His jealously over the Mayor was irrational and he might have a valid reason now but that still didn't stop Emma from being pissed.

'What was I supposed to think, Emma? You're not answering my calls, you're not reaching out to me.. It's as if you've already broken up with me but you're just afraid of telling. I love you, Emma, but do you love me? Or do you love her?'

'I'm not...' Emma sighed. Frustration now mixed with anger and the blonde just wanted to get away from Hook. When she doubled over, she saw herself slowly being turned to a bug again and it annoyed her even more. She needed to go back to Regina so she just said what she really felt. 'I'm not in love with you, Hook and this is not working out anymore. I'm sorry but I need time-'

'Swan, why do look like an insect?'

Emma grunted and pulled out her phone. They talked about maintaining the image of Emma already being cured of the lady bug dust so nobody can saw her in it again. She typed furiously, missing a couple buttons.

Rgina, com to the back alle. Pls. Im a bug.

'Swan, what's going on? Is this why you're breaking up with me?'

'Of course not, this is just a thing that's happened recently.'

'Okay. You never answered my question earlier, however. Do you love her?'

Emma's jaw squared and she looked Hook straight in the eye. 'I don't love Regina.'

Some mirth was found in his eyes as he looked over her shoulder. Emma looked back and saw Regina standing a couple feet away from them. Her face was unreadable but Emma was sure that she heard it. Being this near, the dust's effect started to dissipate and Hook stood there confused.

'You need to leave, Hook.' Emma walked away from him and nodded to Regina before they went back in.

Henry was already on the table smiling at the both of them but his smile dropped when he sensed the tension. 'Hey moms, what's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing, let's just eat, okay?'

Emma faked a smile and he noticed. He turned to his other mother and she did the same. For the time being, Henry felt it prudent not to push. He reached for a menu instead and started reading it, picking something new for once. 'Okay, if you guys say so.'


	7. No idea what she's gaypable of

'Emma, be extremely careful, okay? That's expensive. Hold! Hold on to it a little better. Christ, you're going to give me a heart attack.' Regina wiped her hand on the towel near the sink. She finally bequeathed the task of washing the fine china to Emma but she was now seriously doubting if she did the right thing. A baby goat had better eye and hand coordination than the Sheriff.

It has been a week since they've been living together and they all worked like a well-oiled machine. Emma started working again, at Regina's office this time and told her father, giving the reason that Regina is gonna need the expertise of the Sheriff for a project they are gonna be launching. It was a flimsy excuse but he bought it thankfully. Regina promised in that amount of time to find a cure to this but it was proving to be a task and a half, forcing Emma to cancel Thursday night dinner with her parents. Snow didn't say much because it was Henry who let her know.

Emma sighed. 'Regina, if you don't stop screaming, I will drop the goddamn plate. You need to calm down.'

'Alright, alright... Just be careful.'

'I am careful... Oops!' One plate almost slipped the soapy hands and Regina dove into the sink to potentially grab it. Emma laughed at this as she continued rinsing it. 'You should've seen your face! You almost popped a vein!'

Regina wanted to slap any part of the infuriating blonde but held back since she was still holding something fragile. 'I am not amused by your childish antics, Miss Swan.'

'Oh, cmon. You love my...' She air quoted and the action created one soap bubble, which Regina popped. '...antics Regina. I've only been here one week and you're more smiley.'

''You smile more', seriously, Miss Swan. English isn't that hard.'

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Bite my ass, Madame Mayor. Admit it, you enjoy me being here. I'm loud, I'm funny and I initiate movie nights. Like tonight.' She moved to the last plate. 'I still can't believe you haven't watched Scream. How in the world have you not watched the best movie of all time? It's seriously amazing.'

'I'm a busy woman, Emma. I do not have time to sit around and watch movies all the time.' The final plate was done and Emma deposited it on the drying rack. She fisted the air and started singing Don't You by Simple Minds. She always did that when she particularly proud of something. Regina looked at her like she had gone crazy. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'Don't tell me you haven't watched The Breakfast Club.' Regina shook her head no and Emma just gaped at her. 'We need to dedicate a day for just watching movies, Regina. You're missing a lot. Is the movie queued up?'

'Yes and Henry has the popcorn, which is probably all gone by now.'

'C'mon.'

Emma dried her hand before she took Regina's. They went to the living room and just as Regina predicted, the popcorn was almost gone. 'Henry, what the hell, man? That popcorn was supposed to be for all of us!'

'Miss Swan, do not swear at our child.'

'He ate the popcorn!'

'Well, you both were taking too long in the kitchen so I got bored. What were you doing in the back anyway?'

'I was kissing your mother.' She said smugly.

Regina gasped and Henry's mouth opened.

'Henry, I was not kissing Emma.' Regina turned to Emma, who was giggling. 'Miss Swan, can we please?'

'Kiss more? Sure.'

They were still close enough that Emma leaned in pouting while she closed her eyes. She also made kissing noises before her lips landed on a palm and were pushed back. She opened her eyes to Regina furious and to Henry looking anywhere but them. The teenage boy dropped the bowl on the couch and stood up, eyes fixed on the floor. 'I'll go make some more popcorn.' He scampered away and almost tripped in the process.

'That's how you deal with him.' Emma took her seat and grabbed a couple kernels, chucking them all in her mouth.

'Emma, do not do that again.' The words 'You're giving him hope' were considered but was left out.

Emma frowned. 'Fine, fine, fine. Okay, now come sit beside me.'

It was their arrangement during movie nights. Emma on the right, Regina on the middle and Henry on the left. Henry's location was for when he would fall asleep, which he almost always does. He would lay his head on her mother's lap and doze off halfway before the movie was done. Emma's location was because it was the closest to the side table that holds the food.

'What is the movie about again?' Regina took off her heels and crossed her legs, placing a throw pillow on her lap, already anticipating Henry's head in it.

'It about a serial killer who kills people.'

'Very informative retort as usual.' She deadpanned. 'Can you please give me more details?'

'No. Just watch the damn movie.' Emma reached for the remote and pressed play. 'Okay, let's start.'

'How about Henry?'

'He's already watched this with me a couple times. Plus, he's probably washing his eyes with bleach right now. Shh shh, it's starting.'

The first scene with Casey Becker played and Emma was immediately beguiled. She tucked her feet one over the other and the space created the perfect nook for the bowl of popcorn. Her reaction intrigued Regina and for a minute or so, she just watched the blonde. The green eyes were almost sparkling, face splashed with childish glee.

'I know I'm pretty now stop looking at me and watch the movie...'

Regina scoffed. 'You think too highly of yourself, Miss Swan. I don't find you pretty.'

'Okay, that's a flat out lie but I can't focus on that-' The caller on the phone revealed who he really was and Emma's attention slowly tuned out Regina. She was even saying the lines together with the killer and was acting a little bit.

Regina only side eyed before she watched too. Soon enough poor Steve was killed and the brunette jumped. 'Is she gonna get killed Emma? Oh God!' The chair was thrown at the door and Regina's hands grabbed Emma's arm.

The blonde checked out the hand attached to her. Her eyes flickered up to Regina's terrified eyes and the slightly disturbed breathing. 'Are you okay?'

'Of course, of course...' She composed herself and got her hand back.

'Regina, it's gonna get worse from this. Are you afraid of scary movies?'

Regina huffed. 'I was the Evil Queen, Miss Swan. I have seen far scarier things than a braless less girl being attacked by a masked figure. I was merely surprised. Now, can we please go back to watching this movie?'

'That's really the first thing you noticed?'

'Hush!'

The background music slowed down a bit and Regina was on the edge of her seat. To stop her from grabbing Emma, she placed both hands and the edges of the throw pillow, nails already leaving indentations on the foam. She squeaked when the killer grabbed Casey from the window and twisted the pillow as they both ran through the garden. Emma has stopped watching the movie completely and just stared at the Mayor. She was badass personified and it was amusing how she's reacting right now. The killer stabbed Casey in the chest and Regina moved back on the couch. 'Oh god, the parents...'

Emma knew that the next scene would be a jump scare so she took Regina's hands from the pillow and opened them up. Regina was confused but was quickly grabbed by the smoke alarm sound from the screen. Casey being dragged across the grass all bloodied earn a gasp from her and soon enough...

'Get in the car. Drive down to the Mackenzies''

'No. No, not my daughter.'

'Just go.'

'Not my daughter.'

'Call the police.'

At the scream of the mother, Regina flung herself to Emma and hid in her neck. The two hands came together in her torso, fully having her in a tight hug. She didn't even look up to see the image of Casey Becker hanging from the tree. Her face was firmly tucked in her neck.

Henry came back from the kitchen with a fresh batch of snacks in his hand when he saw his mothers in a compromising position. 'Ma, Is Mom okay?'

Emma lamely tapped Regina's shoulders. 'Of course, she's just likes smelling me too much.'

'Shut up, this is your fault.' Regina whispered.

'Yup, she likes me too much.'

The movie mellowed out and Regina detached herself from Emma. She got a little used to the scares as the movie played but still kept close to the blonde should something happen. Halfway through, Emma was sure her jacket had holes from Regina's nails and the shirt she was wearing underneath was as crumpled as a five-day old newspaper. Henry stayed on the far right this time, settling his head on the armrest. It became obvious to him that Emma was just kidding about her mother smelling her and she was actually terrified. Seeing her mother this human amused him.

'Are they seriously having a party when there is a killer on the loose? Where are their parents? Why is no one supervising them?'' Regina rapid fired.

'If I may Mom, I would never do that. I would never be that careless.'

Emma chuckled. 'Give it up, Hen. You're not getting extra money for your allowance.'

'What? I wasn't-'

'That's dear... but Emma's right. You are not getting extra money. What you have now is more than enough.' She tapped the socked foot of her son and smiled at the pout that was thrown at her.

'Fine... I'm going up, I have homework to finish anyway, you guys continue cuddling or something.' Henry stood up and Emma paused the movie. 'I know I said I was okay with you guys being true loves and everything but seeing it up close makes me...' He shuddered and almost retched. The teenage boy was gone in a flash, leaving both a little flustered.

'Rude.' Emma commented. 'Come here, Regina. We're free from his abnormally large brown prying eyes.' She waved the Mayor in as she opened her arms.

Regina wasn't gonna do it but Principal Himbry was slashed to death and she curled herself against the blonde, tucking her feet under. The screams of the old man made her flinch and she once again set up camp on the long neck. She definitely did not smell the blonde the couple times she was near her but Regina got curious. She sniffed once and was pleasantly surprised that Emma smelled good. There were some citrus notes, some white musk, and floral blossoms.

'Since you're there already, can you also kiss my neck? I love those.'

The scene playing was just Randy, Stu, and Billy talking so Regina came up. 'Why are you so intent on getting me to kiss you, Miss Swan? Do you have a crush on me?'

'Crush? What are we, in the third grade?'

Since she was already close, Regina moved to turn Emma's face to her. 'Do you want to kiss me, Emma?' The blood red lip was bitten and she leaned in.

Emma gulped. 'I...'

'Close your eyes...' When she did, Regina lifted the pillow and pushed it in Emma's face, suffocating her breathing and libido.

The blonde pushed it off and scowled. 'Just because of that, you're on your own with this movie. The killer kills everyone, you know. Rose McGowan is gonna die next, don't you love her from Charmed?' She took her hands off of Regina's shoulders and folded them, tilting her head up haughtily. 'She's gonna be trapped in the doggy door of the garage door and will die by... actually, I don't know it's weird, she could easily have pushed herself off and ran but she will die and my body is not for hugging anymore.' Finally, she shook off her head.

'What... a great loss. Don't worry, Miss Swan, I'm gonna be just fine.' Regina distanced herself too.

They were quiet for a couple minutes before the scene that Emma just talked about played and Regina started feeling very anxious.

'Oh, you wanna play psycho killer? Can I be the helpless victim? Okay, let's see... No, please don't kill me, Mr. Ghost Face. I wanna be in the sequel!'

Regina grabbed the pillow and started deforming it again.

'Cut, Casper. That's a wrap.'

When Tatum's arm was sliced, Regina stiffened. The poor pillow looked unrecognizable and Emma took pity on the item and the holder. 'Alright, alright, come here...'

No thinking twice, Regina tackled her with a hug just in time for Tatum to try and fit herself through the doggy door. Emma patted the black locks and kissed the crown. 'There's my girl. There's a bed scene coming up. Snuggle to me closer.'

'Emma!'

[x]

Regina was already in bed and reading a book. The movie thankfully finished after a half an hour more and in that time, she used Emma's body to soften the blow of the scenes. The blonde said once that she bruises like a peach so she would probably be covered in purple marks. With how smug she was with Regina needing her for once, the Mayor couldn't care less.

They cleaned up after, Emma still teasing by scaring her at every turn. The Sheriff got a few punches in the arm because of this but she just laughed it off. When all the lights on the first floor were off, they both went up and checked on Henry. The teenage boy was already tucked and snoring so they bid each other good night and retiring to their rooms.

As Regina was going about her usual night routine, she couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of neck stand up. Everything suddenly seemed like a good place for a killer to hide and she was coiled for the inevitable attack. Having magic at her disposal calmed her a bit but the usual quiet of her bedroom has turned eerie. So eerie that she embarrassingly run back to her bed and covered herself from head to toe with a blanket.

A few minutes passed and Regina realized just how ridiculous she was acting. It was a good damn movie and her reality has been much scarier. The blanket was pushed off of her and she grabbed the book that she's been meaning to read for days now. Immersing herself into another fictional world made her forget about the walk she did on Woodsboro. That is until she heard the rattling on her window. Regina put down the book and checked out what made the quick raps. There was nothing on the window but a couple of leaves from the tree nearby.

She was getting back to her bed when the sounds happened again and she turned back. The wind was moving the branches to the window. Although debunked, she still didn't feel good about being alone in her room. It was irrational and down right crazy but she needed someone else to protect her from the night terrors. It was her fault anyway for making everyone watch the goddamn movie. Regina knew Emma would hold this over her head for days but it would be a sleepless night for her if she doesn't do this. She just can't risk the wrinkles since time was already moving forward.

Wrapping her expensive silk robe around her body, she quickly got out of bed and walked down the hall to Emma's bed. The door was opened and got on after she shed the robe. The dip in the mattress didn't do much in walking Emma up and finally, she was able to calm down. The snoring blonde was able to calm her down. How ridiculous was that?

'Ridiculous.' She turned to her side, facing Emma and finally closed her eyes to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, some of her hair fell on Emma's nose and it scrunched. The stimuli didn't go away so the button nose got more irritated and she eventually sneezed.

'Ugh. Emma, you're disgusting.'

Emma opened her eyes and saw a mop of black hair in front her, causing her to panic. 'Holy fucking cousin it!' She kicked her feet to move away and eventually dropped down on the floor.

Regina pushed her hair back and saw the blonde backing herself up to the closet. 'Emma, what the hell is happening?'

'Regina? Holy shit, I thought you were some... freaking scary movie character or something.' Emma huffed and tried to get her breathing under control. Her heart was beating so fast, she could've sworn it almost jumped out of her chest.

'I may be free of makeup but I know I still look stunning.' Regina defended.

'I know, I know, you're beautiful. What are you doing here? Why are you in my bed... Wait, oh my god...' Emma covered her breasts with one arm and her crotch with the other free hands. 'Are you...? Oh my god.' She giggled.

'What?'

'Okay... but you have to be gentle... I'm a delicate flower-'

Regina scoffed. 'Excuse me?'

'It's my first time, Regina. You're the first.'

'Oh for God sakes, can you stop being an idiot for five minutes?!'

Emma shrugged before she stood up and sat on the edge. 'But seriously folks, what are you doing here?'

Regina sighed. 'The branches were...' She swallowed. '...of the tree outside was rapping on my window and I got... a little freaked out.' Emma started chuckling and she hurled a pillow her way. 'This is your fault! You made me watch that admittedly great horror movie and now I can't sleep without thinking someone is gonna jump out of my closet with a knife!'

'Aww... You need me to sleep. That's so cute, Regina.'

'Breathe a word of it and you will go back to being a bug. I will actually find a dust that will make that permanent and you'll have to walk around the town looking like-'

'Alright, alright, stop threatening me.' She moved up the bed and laid down. 'Come here, come on... I wanna sleep.'

Regina inched closer and soon enough they were both cuddled together with no indication of where each started and ended. The toned arms were draped around the small waist and Regina took her spot near Emma's collarbone. 'No more scary movies, Miss Swan.'

'Okay, okay... No more...'

'Good. Good night.'

'But can we still cuddle? You smell good.'

'No.'

Emma hummed. 'So Scream 2, tomorrow?'

'Just try it, Miss Swan.'

'Don't underestimate me, Madame Mayor, you have no idea what I'm capable of.' Emma grinned before she fell back asleep.


	8. Pour Some Sugar On Me

Regina's eyes sprung open at the annoying sound of a phone ringing. Hers was the soothing sound of Clarinet Concerto in A Major and what she's hearing was an instrument-heavy rock song. It was definitely Emma's.

She reached for the right side table and the left, both not containing the offending the object. It was on the Sheriff's body. This was one of the few times that Regina found herself thankful that the Sheriff was a very heavy sleeper. She'll never hear the end of it should Emma catch her checking her back pockets. Nothing on there so she checked the front next. She was about to finish when she heard a slight giggle. _Goddamn, Emma Swan._

'Regina... I thought you didn't want to have sex...' More giggling occurred when the hands transferred to the last pocket available. 'That tickles...'

The phone was finally pulled and slapped on Emma's face. 'I am not feeling you up, Miss Swan... Your phone is ringing.'

Emma opened her eyes and shut them back up. 'Answer it, babe.'

Finally, the ringing stopped and they were both able to breathe.

Regina rolled forward. 'Don't call me 'babe', Miss Swan. We are not together.'

'Well, say yes and we will be.' Emma slung her arm around the Mayor's thin waist and forcefully pulled her in. 'I'm going back to sleep. Answer my phone if it rings back again.'

'Emma, I won't-' But before she can even continue, the blonde was now snoring again. Regina merely rolled her eyes, typical Emma Swan to wake up and fall back asleep when it suited her. The sunlight streaming into the room told the brunette it was time to wake up from her surprisingly good night sleep so she pried herself off from Emma's vice grip. She started with the hand firmly clutched around her but this only made Emma swing a leg over a hip. 'Emma, I need to get up. Let me off.'

'Mmm... I heard 'Get me off'... Sure, babe but in a little while.'

'Emma, c'mon...'

'No, let's sleep in.'

'Emma...' She was starting to get frustrated and resorted to a childish tactic since she was dealing with a child. Her fingers brushed along the sides of the toned stomach and the Sheriff jerked. The sound that followed annoyed her but the hold on her was loosening so she continued.

'Regina... you're gonna make me...'

'I hope to God you won't say 'come', that would be just tragic.' She muttered under her breath. She doubled her efforts and Emma jerked and laughed out loud.

'Regina! Don't do that, babe...'

She finally let up and Regina was able to slip away. The expensive robe was wrapped around her body immediately, not giving a second to chance of her poking nipples being seen. Emma curled in on herself and continued her sleep. Just as she was about to get out of the room, the phone rang again.

'Emma, your phone!'

Her bedmate didn't even move and just snored even louder. The sound was slowly seeming like jackhammers in her head so Regina grabbed the phone and answered it just to shut the noise. Who could be calling Emma this early?

_'Emma! You answered! I haven't heard from you in days, I was starting to get worried. How are you?'_

It was Snow. Her mother who apparently doesn't know what time her daughter actually wakes.

'Snow, this is Regina. Emma's asleep.'

Snow obviously gasped. _'Oh. She's... she's asleep. Is she asleep right next to you? What's going on?'_

'Will you please come down? I can hear the ringing from my room and I just went to answer it. That's all.' She had to lie of course. Had she said what really happened, Snow would probably have an aneurysm.

_'Oh. Okay, I thought...'_

'You thought what, Snow?'

'Nothing, nothing... Anyway, I would just like to ask-'

'Babe! You're too loud... Take it outside please...'

That was loud enough to transpire over the phone and Regina cringed. Snow had to have heard the petulant use of the term of endearment.

_'Was that Emma? Why would... why would she call you...'_

Presto aneurysm. 'Snow, she's just kidding. Did you need to tell Emma something? I can pass the message along.'

 _'I need to see her immediately.'_ Snow said with certainty. She has moved on from bumbling meek Mary Margaret to fierce Bandit Snow. A pretty quick change at 7 in the morning.

'Snow, like I told you, she was just kidding.' Regina tried to quell. 'I'll tell her that you need to see her. Is there anything else?'

The line clicked, earning a 'Rude' from the Mayor. Suddenly ticked off, Regina threw the phone on the bed, it landing on Emma's face and the blonde sat up. 'Ow... What the hell, Regina?'

'We need to talk, _babe._ '

 

* * *

 

The promised talk had to wait. Regina's phone has been ringing off the hook since they had breakfast, forcing her to hand the keys to a very excited Emma Swan. She has always wanted to drive the fly Mercedes and now was her chance. The speed at which she did was a little faster than Regina usually does but she couldn't care at the moment.

As soon as she sat down on her leather high back chair, folders and folders of paper were placed on her desk. Procurement was next and the reminder that everything can now be done from their end was obviously pointless. Emma stayed quiet on her side and did her work. She knew better than to disturb Regina when she was in Madame Mayor mode. She was often times an idiot but she already had her run in with a dragon once.

The morning moved as it should and when the clock finally struck 12, Emma finally made herself known. 'Regina, let's have lunch.'

She was still knee deep in work but the grumble in her stomach could no longer be denied. 'Alright. Do you wanna go to Granny's?'

'Yes. I do.'

They both picked up their purses and walked out the door. On their way to their car, Emma reluctantly gave back the keys and Regina drove. Per usual, Granny's was packed but there was always space for the Mayor and the Sheriff. They have been coming here for the past few days and Ruby knew it by now to reserve a table. Emma only had to nod at the said waitress and immediately she knew what to give them.

Pale fingers were clasped and laid down on the table when Emma finally asked. 'So, what did we need to talk about? After you so cruelly threw my phone in my face by the way... and after our special night? I held you in my arms?'

'Stop that, Emma.' She glared. 'The one who was calling earlier was your mother.'

Emma cringed. 'And you had to answer just after you've woken up? Yikes, sorry. What did she want?'

'She wanted to see you. I guess your mother wanted to know if you're still in one piece after living with me for more than a week.'

'Are you kidding? I'm great! I'm around your sparkling personality...' At that, Regina raised her eyebrow. '… I go home to a house which doesn't smell like baby poop, I get to eat an amazing meal every single day, I see Henry a lot plus I have this... amazing brunette on my bed last night. She was so hot.'

'You need to stop flirting with me, Emma. Snow heard you calling me 'babe' earlier and she almost had a heart attack.'

Suddenly, Emma turned serious. 'Holy shit, really?'

'Yes. I believe you said 'Babe! You're too loud. Take it outside please.''

'I don't even remember that happening, Regina but okay, I get it. I'll call her later and check up on them.'

Ruby came with the food and laid them their plates. The usual chat that comes with it was cut short when her head turned to the right. Emma and Regina followed her eye line and saw the last person they both wanted to see. Snow waltz on in and zeroed on them as well. The red-streaked brunette left before the inevitable altercation.

Emma panicked. 'Regina, Regina, poof us out of here. Now, quick, poof us to your bedroom... Sorry, sorry, living room, I just remembered I wasn't supposed to flirt with you... C'mon, move your hands or something, she's almost here! Regina, c'mon! Fuck, she's here. Okay, nobody move.'

'Emma, you need to calm down.'

Snow got to the table and stood in front of them. 'Hey guys, fancy seeing you here.' She nodded courteously.

'Hey mom, what's up?' She said a little too happily.

Regina scanned Snow's face and there wasn't any edge to it. She was calmed and looking her like normal self. Definitely not the one she had a phone call just hours ago. Emma, on the other hand, was having a full pledge panic attack, a second away from jumping out of her skin.

'I was gonna wait for Charming outside but I just got his rain check- Emma... you're not a bug anymore?'

'Hooo..my god. I-...' Emma's foot started kicking Regina's out of nervousness.

Regina cleared her throat. 'I cured Emma with a simple spell. Why don't you join us for lunch?'

Snow nodded, impressed. 'Oh, alright. Sure! I'll just talk to Ruby for a bit, I'll be back.'

When without hearing distance, Regina kicked back and hit the Sheriff's shin with her pointy stiletto. Emma let out a shrill cry of pain and bit her hand to stifle more than was coming. 'Miss Swan, you need to calm down.'

'Sorry, sorry, God, did you really have to kick me? It fucking hurts, Regina.' Emma breathed out the pain and groaned.

'Why are you so afraid of Snow?'

'I'm not okay? It's just... she seems like a ticking time bomb and this will set her off. I just...' Emma said exasperatedly.

'This? What? Us having lunch? Just calm the hell down and let me handle it. If you keep acting like that, Snow will get suspicious.' Regina gave her forming headache quick attention with some circular strokes with her thumbs. 'Just act like your usual bubbly, annoyingly sunny self. Can you manage that?'

Emma's shoulders dropped. 'You think I'm annoying?'

'No.' The brunette checked out Snow and she had just enough time to tell Emma something. 'I think you're delightful and I think you're cute.'

'Oh.' A wide smile spread across Emma's face, crinkling her sparkling eyes. 'That's really sweet.'

'You're welcome, Emma. Now wipe that stupid grin off your face. Your mother's coming.'

Snow sat next to her daughter after she made room. They looked at each other, no one sure who should speak first. Regina was watching Snow like a hawk and her personality was still intact. The silence stretched even more and Emma finally tried acting normal like Regina suggested. She sighed first, blowing away some nerves before starting the conversation. 'So, how has baby Neil been? Still a monster?'

Snow smirked as she played with the straw on her water. 'Well, yes. It's getting better but not by a lot. Charming's been really helpful, however. That man is a saint.' Talking about her husband put Snow in a dreamy state.

'Are the neighbors complaining about the noise, Mom?'

'Would anyone dare tell Snow White her offspring is too loud?'

Regina had to agree. 'That happened with Henry too. Does that boy had the lungs on him.'

Snow was intrigued. 'Really? How did you deal?'

'Well, I read a lot of books before I took him in. Kept him on a strict sleeping schedule. Also, I found that he can only sleep when he's holding my pinky finger. It gives him a certain serenity. Better than any blanket I've ever gotten him.'

Emma was touched. Regina really took good care of her son. 'That's so.. adorable. If I haven't told you enough, thank you for taking care of my son.'

'I loved Henry ever since I got him. It was my pleasure.'

Snow smiled at the both of them. 'That is precious. I've been trying to find that too. There's a trigger in me somewhere. Some books I've read say that sometimes, babies just need to cry. I don't think I'm gonna buy that.'

'Sometimes?' Emma chuckled.

'Okay, yes. All the time.'

They all shared a laugh.

'You can take as much off time as you need, Snow. Your replacement's really working out but don't worry, you have a job to come back to. When you're ready.'

'I appreciate that, Regina. Thank you.'

'Of course, that's not a problem.'

What Regina feared to be an awkward conversation was actually turning out to be okay. Snow was civil and was not at all how Emma describes her. She understands the feats of having a newborn and it's definitely most taxing on the mother.

Snow's food came, via a waitress they haven't seen before and they started digging in. As per usual, Regina had her salad and Emma stuck to her cholesterol high meals. Snow's was spaghetti with meatballs. Heavy but sweet silence lulled them again for quite some time. Regina finished first, always having been a fast eater. She reached for her ice tea and drank a bit when Snow spoke.

'So tell me, Regina, how did you cure Emma?'

The ice tea that was going down in her throat when she suddenly choked.

'Regina?' Emma asked worriedly.

The Mayor sputtered uncharacteristically, some liquid even coming out of her nose. Snow was on her side in a flash and rubbed comforting patterns on her back. She took a particularly sharp breath when she was finally able to and coughed. 'Son of a bitch.'

'Are you okay?' Emma handed her a bunch of tissues.

'Yes, I'm quite alright.'

Emma casually placed her hand over her mouth to hide the spreading grin.

'Uhh... I found something on my books and made a concoction for her to drink. I have also asked the dwarves to be a little more careful in mining since Emma was hit with a random dust.'

'Are there any more incidents of this?'

'No.' The blonde jumped. 'It was just a random incident.'

'Well, good. I'm glad you've been cured. I hate to see you being laughed at by the people of this town.'

'Yeah well, at least it was over.' Emma took the last bite out of her burger and dusted off her hands.

Snow had a couple more bites on her plate but she pushed it off, declaring she was done. Regina was able to breathe. It turned out better than expected. Her choking on her beverage was less than desired but she would take it rather than Snow pestering her about what happened earlier.

'Yes, thanks...' She downed the food with a couple gulps of water. '...to the woman you now call 'Babe'.'

No such luck.

Emma and Regina looked at each other, fear reflected on the blue greens.

'I appreciate you curing Emma but I don't think that's enough for her to call you 'Babe'. She said to the Mayor. 'Do you have something to tell me, Emma?'

The smile on Emma's face melted. She thought she was gonna get off scot-free as well. 'No, mom.'

Brown eyes narrowed at her.

'Snow, you are reading too much into this. Emma called me 'babe' because-'

'-because I thought she was Hook. I had just woken up and I thought she was Hook. You know, my boyfriend?' Emma still wasn't accosted about her breaking up with him so obvious they don't know. She was banking on Hook not wanting to air his man pain to the Charmings due to being dumped. He had a hell of lot more pride than that. The Sheriff might not have loved him but he knew him pretty well. He would only whisper his woes on a bottle of rum. 'Regina's got that deep voice and I thought she was him. That's it.' It was the only excuse she thought of and she thought it was pretty great until she saw Regina's face.

'Oh.' Snow visibly relaxed. 'Well, that makes sense. You did spend some nights on Hook's ship.'

Regina's left hand closed to a fist slowly.

Emma coughed. 'I did, yes. It's embarrassing that you remember that. Please don't tell anyone.'

'Of course. Your business is your business.' Snow went back to her seat. 'I'm sorry for accusing you both and my tone earlier Regina. I had just woken up, from little to no sleep might I add, and I just had this idea that you were both in bed together and just...' The raven-haired teacher chuckled. 'I've never known Emma as being gay or bisexual, which if you are is totally okay. It's just that there are other great women in this town. Tinkerbell is okay... if-if you swing that way. Regina's not... Well, Ruby is a good candidate but then again you're with Hook so...'

'Mom... please stop-'

'Emma, I'm all for you being a lesbian. I have had a couple run in with girls when I was younger, it's nice. They're very soft. They know just where to hit the right spot.-'

'Mom!' Emma cut her off before she heard more stories of her mother sexual past. 'I am not in a relationship with Regina. We never were.'

'Even a couple years ago? When you would both talk like you both didn't know what personal space meant? You were really up in each other's faces.'

Regina tilted her head to Snow, sending her a look of disbelief over thinking that they were formally an item. 'Snow, we have never been in a relationship. Not before, not now and not ever. Understood?'

Snow nodded. 'Got it.'

They all fell silent once more and the formerly sweet turned unbearably awkward. Regina decided after a couple of beats to spare herself more of this. 'Sorry to cut this short Snow, but we really need to go back to the office and work on the project.' She pulled a couple of bills to cover all the food and stood up.

'Right, we need to go. Bye, mom.' Snow give way and she quickly followed her boss.

They both got into the Mercedes and Regina drove out of the spot.

'Your mother is a lunatic.'

'I know. She hasn't had much sleep because of my brother. I'm sorry about what she said and for even bringing up Hook. I'm really sorry.'

Regina tightly smiled. 'It's fine, Emma.'

'No, it's not. I'll talk to her, alright?'

'And tell her what? That you called me babe because you wanted to? If that little instance sent her off the rails, can you imagine what her reaction would be if she knew I was your true love? Just let her be. We'll go home early so I can finally find a way to counter act this dust that's keeping us as conjoined.'

'You're mad.' Emma said sadly. 'What can I do to make you... not so mad?'

'I'm not mad. Stop saying I am.' She obviously was.

The blonde frowned. 'Regina...' Emma whined. 'Okay but just.. smile for me, please? Just once...'

'I do not smile.'

'You do for Henry...'

'I do for him because he's my son.'

'But I'm your...' She cupped her mouth and whispered. '...true love... That's gonna count for something, right?'

'No more talk of this again. I need to focus on work.' She said with finality.

Not a word was spoken between the two of them for the rest of the day. By now, they knew the routine and they just followed it without questioning one another. They both got out of the Mayor's office at 4 PM to pick up Henry and having the teenager was a reprieve from the quiet.

The teenage talked their ear off about what happened in school and didn't pick up on what was going on between his mothers. They both put aside what has happened and just acted like the perfect family that they have been for the past few days. When they got to the house, Henry ran to his room to get his home works done just in time for movie night and they were left alone again.

Emma picked on her nails for a bit before finally cracking and running up to Regina and throwing a hug from behind. 'Please don't mad at me...' She melted into Regina's hair and sniffed the familiar apple shampoo.

'Emma, I'm not...'

'I can tell you are... Just... what can I do?'

Regina sighed. 'There is nothing to do, dear.' She turned and found herself trapped in a lock of pale arms. They were suddenly too close for her comfort and she tried to slip away.

'I'm not letting you go until you smile at me.'

'You are such a child, Miss Swan.'

'I have not threatened you with a kiss so you haven't see childish yet...'

'I thought I told you to stop flirting and yet you can't help yourself...'

Emma tried to shrug it off but her shoulders just eventually fell. 'I can't take you being mad at me... which is kind of funny since all we've done for years is fight but... look I know why your mad and I can't exactly take back what was said so... tell me what I can do.'

'Order pizza. I'm gonna be reading the books again. I'm sure Henry will be pleased with the greasy goodness that awaits him.'

'Okay... I can do that... Actually, I'd love to do that, pizza is awesome. How about... that smile?' Emma gave her a toothy grin, thinking it could ease her way in. Relenting, Regina took a deep breath before she smiled slightly. The blonde was ecstatic. 'You're so beautiful when you smile. Can I also get a kiss on the cheek?'

'No. Please take care of our son while I'm upstairs.'

Emma let her go with a nod. She watched as Regina walked and shamelessly ogled her ass. In a tight skirt, it was too good to miss.

It didn't take Emma more than thirty minutes before she got the pizza and prepared the entertainment center. Rid of his assignments, Henry joined his mother who was already downing a slice with a tub of soda.

'Ma, where's mom?' He grabbed herself a slice and handed the DVD of The Expendables.

'She's upstairs.' Emma popped the DVD and pressed play.

'Why? What is she doing?'

'She's finding the cure to the dust, Hen.'

Henry turned to her mother in confusion. 'She's finding... Oh right... You can still turn into a ladybug. I honestly forgot about that. We've been having so much fun I forgot you both had a problem.'

'Yeah, I thought it was just gonna wear off over time but apparently not.' A deep sigh was made before she took another bite.

'You don't seem happy, Ma. Did something happen?' He asked.

She dropped the pizza and paused the movie. 'We both ran into your Grandmother today.'

Henry's abnormally large brown prying eyes widened. 'Oh no.'

'Regina asked me if I was afraid with Snow and I told her no. I mean technically I'm not but I am afraid that the Swan Mills Family-' Emma stopped and high-fived Henry. She really liked the term. '-will be broken. They say all that's happened is under the bridge but I think Snow will see it as Regina taking me for the second time.' Henry was to protest her statement but Emma raised her hand. 'You know what I mean, dude. To be honest, I like it here. I like being around your mother. It isn't because I hate being a lady bug that I don't want to leave.' She was suddenly bursting at the seams and since Regina was still a little mad at her, Emma chose Henry to spill it to. 'Once this is done, your mother will force me to leave and find my own apartment. There's no more reason for me to stay. I think she just did it the first time because she was guilty about it.'

'Maybe she won't, Ma. I think Mom likes having you here also.' He slung an arm on her blonde mother's shoulder and rubbed her arm up and down. 'Do you want me to vouch for you, Ma? I'll tell Mom I need you here. For science.'

Emma chuckled. 'I don't want it to be out of obligation, Hen. I want her to wan-' The words almost got out of her and she physically had to stop it with a hand over her mouth. She had serious doubts about them being true loves at the beginning. It was just a dust. A dust also told Regina that Robin and it turned out to be wrong. But her slip up made her realize something. Maybe the dust was right this time, at least for her.

'Were you just gonna say 'I want her to want me?', Ma?'

Well, of course, her precocious son picked it up. 'Yeah... Fu... Fudge clusters.' Her hands covered her face as she frustratedly exhaled.

Henry smiled. Operation Lady Bug was working. Really he just helped steer the course but he still couldn't help but feel proud. 'Do you love Mom, Emma?'

The question was as loaded as they come and Emma could just look at her son. The move was long from enemies to being civil to being friends but this week turned the dial up a thousand notches. They were at a whole other level, something unlabeled but something that felt so right. Henry's eyes bugged at her to answer but she didn't exactly know how to verbalize her feelings just yet. 'I don't know. I might, I...'

'Okay.. okay. You don't have to tell me now. Just relax, Ma. You guys are each other's true loves. It will work out, I promise.'

_Promise._


	9. Wreak Havoc

Emma was having a deep, peaceful sleep when her phone rang. The rock tunes blared in the little room and she started to wake up. She turned up the vibration this time, learning from that morning with Regina that she sometimes sleeps like a log.

'Sheriff Swan.'

She closed her eyes again. Maybe it's a misdial.

_'Sheriff, this is Kass.'_

'Good for you. What... did you need?'

_'We need your assistance, someone's wreaking havoc in the Rabbit Hole.'_

'I'm half asleep so no fancy Regina language.'

_'Sheriff, I don't want this to get worse. Can you please assist us?'_

For sure, this is Leroy's doing once more. How his liver was still able to function was a mystery to everyone. David was probably relieving Snow for the night so it was just right for her to take it. 'Alright, I'll be right there.' The dilemma as she stood up dawned on her, should she go as a bug or should she wake Regina and drag her all the way to the Rabbit Hole for an ugly scene? She thought about it while she was putting on her pants, shirt and jacket and finally just decided to ask her.

The door was opened slowly and she padded softly to the room. Even while asleep, Regina looked exceptionally beautiful. It pained Emma to do this but appearances have to be kept. 'Regina...' She called with a couple shakes to her shoulder. 'Regina, don't get mad but you need to wake up.'

'Emma? What is it?' Regina pushed back her hair and blinked her eyes open.

'There was a call about a disturbance... in the Rabbit Hole... and I need to attend to it.' She said with a cringe.

'Oh... You need me to come with you.'

'Yeah... but you can choose not to if you want.'

'No, no, it's fine... Just let me get dressed.'

Emma pulled back and gave her enough space to move. 'When you mean get dressed, you mean putting on a robe on your pajamas, right? Or maybe you can just purple smoke yourself cause-'

Regina raised her eyebrows as she stood from her and folded her arms. She was suddenly as regal as the Evil Queen she met once. 'This is Leroy, am I correct?'

'...yes?'

'I will not be caught looking anything less than perfect especially if it's only for one of your mother's dwarves.'

'You're perfect to me right now, Regina.' She tried to swoon.

'Nice try, Miss Swan. Please go make some coffee while I prepare.'

Emma grumbled as she walked out of the room and went down. She hated having to prepare coffee in Regina's kitchen because she doesn't know what instant coffee was. Everything was so complicated and is only appreciated by those who love coffee porn. She almost burned herself using the espresso machine one morning, that definitely made Granny's more preferable even if it does sometimes taste like battery pee.

Deciding not to injure herself before the battle, she settled for Henry's orange juice. She grabbed one more glass for Regina for when she comes down and started to wait.

Three minutes...

Five minutes...

Ten minutes...

'What the hell?' She marched on up and saw Regina putting on the final touches on her make up. The Mayor looked very Mayorly in her pencil skirt and crisp white polo. 'Regina, you're not getting reelected, we're going to break up a bar fight which is probably so much worse right now. Move your ass!'

'Alright, alright... Can you grab my perfume? Spritz some on my neck as I drive.' Regina pouted and winked before she put on her boots.

'I'm driving. Give me your keys.'

'No.'

'Regina, I'm not kidding. Give me your keys.'

Emma hasn't been like this for years and it thrilled Regina. She bit her lip as she dug in her purse for the key. 'Here you go, dear...'

'Don't tempt me your temptress. Say goodbye to Henry, put the house under a cloak of invisibility or something and let's go. I'll start the car. Do not take too long.'

Bossy Emma was doing it for Regina. Had she stayed for a minute more, the blonde would've heard the salacious moan that she produced.

They were wheels up in under three minutes and quietly drove to the location. Emma was laser focused and was ready for a fight. Grumpy may be grumpy but he's just a rowdy drunk. He's not one for fighting. The other patrons, however, that maybe the problem. Emma made a mental note to ask Regina who else they have in the damn town since they were popping up like mushrooms.

'Emma, the squad car is here.' Regina noticed.

The Sheriff checked the situation from afar and she indeed saw what her father was using now. 'Crap, they already called my dad.' She slapped the steering wheel and sighed. Their speed picked up and Emma quickly parked on the side. 'Stay behind me, okay? I'm not gonna let you get hurt.'

Regina only smiled at the sentiment as they both got out of the car. Loud noises can already be heard from the establishment and Emma took off running. She pushed the door open and left it on for Regina, eyes quickly zeroing in on what is happening. Charming was noticed first, he was currently stopping a man from throwing a punch. The receiver was someone she didn't recognize.

Emma walked up to them and tapped her father in the shoulder slightly. 'Dad, what's going on?'

'Emma! Can you knock your boyfriend out? I'll hold him down.'

Boyfriend? Isn't this supposed to be Leroy? Then the Sheriff noticed what the hooligan was wearing, leather. 'Hook? What the fuck?'

Charming swung forward and Emma moved back when Hook's legs flailed towards her. 'LUV! You're here! Give me a kishhs!' A strong stench of rum wafted from him and Emma almost hurled. He stood up straighter and tried to get away from the arm restraints.

'Yeah, that's never gonna happen.' She looked over his shoulder. 'Dad, can you get him in a choke hold? Get him unconscious?'

'Unconscious? What if I kill him? I don't want to kill him, Emma.. He's too preciou-'

'David, let me.' Regina came out from behind Emma and raised her arms.

'What the hell is _her majesty_ doing here?'

Everyone looked at Regina for a moment and she rolled her eyes at them.

'Regina, what are you doing here?' Charming asked.

'I drove Emma here, Charming.'

'But Emma has a car.'

Regina looked thoughtful for a bit before she responded. 'We are very very committed to saving the planet... so... we carpooled.'

Charming was confused. 'You're not even from this planet.'

'There are other pressing matters Charming. Like the one pressed against you?'

'It's _uhmm_ bout 3 AM, shouldn't you be on a br-boom right now?' He resisted again and was able to flick a couple glasses off the counter, causing them to shatter to the ground.

Emma cleared the bar, annoyed. 'No need for magic, Regina. Dad, drop him on this and cuff him.'

Her father went with what was asked, although still struggling. 'Hook, stop moving!'

'Stop groping me, mate!'

David scoffed. 'You wish.' He pressed Hook on the counter and landed in a rather compromising position. Emma titled her head to the right and checked it out for a bit, trying hard not to giggle while she grabbed the handcuff from her belt. 'Emma, stop smirking, give me the handcuff.'

'Alright, Christian Grey.'

David gave her a confused look while he took the metal shackles. The gruff hands were bounded and Hook groaned quite loudly.

'Tight, tight, it's too tight!'

Now, Emma broke into a tiny laugh. David ignored her and sat Hook on a bar stool, keeping a hand on his shoulder. Ruby came in next and joined their little group.

'I missed the action? Darn!' Ruby frowned and stomped her foot.

'Check with the victim, Rubes. See if he wants to press charges.' Ruby scampered away and did her job. 'Dad, let's get Hook into a cell.'

'Why are you always with Regina, Emma? Are you... are you... together? You actually got in bed with the Evil Queen?'

David slapped the back of pretty boy's head. 'You're with my daughter, Hook. Treat her with a little respect. Plus, Regina? No way.'

Hook looked up at the man. 'She broke up with me, _mate_. Told me that she's not in love with me. Also told me that she's not in love with the Evil Queen right here but ever since, I've only seen Emma with her... Is there anything you'd like to tell you father, luv? Are you eating fish now? Do you spread your legs for that bitch?'

Regina gasped and Emma's hands curled into a fist.

The fact that her daughter just broke up with her boyfriend flew over his head for a moment because of the crass comment. 'Hook, enough!'

'Ask yourself, Charming. Why did Emma actually move in with the Evil Bitch? Do you think they're actually sleeping in different bedrooms? No, luv. They sleep in the same bed.'

Charming glanced at his daughter. 'Is that true, Emma?'

'What? Of course not! Don't listen to him, dad. I have a separate room in the mansion. Right, Regina?' She looked back and saw Regina with her bitch face on. Her saying 'of course not' might have been too much.

'I have five bedrooms in my house, Charming. Do you really think I would invite your flea ridden daughter to my bed?'

'Yeah!' Emma agreed strongly. 'Wait, what? I don't have fleas.'

'Open your eyes, lad. They can deny it all they want. They are together. Your daughter is now shacking up with the Evil Queen. They sleep in the same bed and.. actually there's not much sleeping happening because I know how Emma loves to fuck all night-' A solid right hand connected with the bearded face. Hook's eyes rolled in the back of his head before he staggered back and eventually fell to the floor. David crouched down to see if he was at least breathing and stood up when he felt a pulse.

'Regina... Are you...' It all happened too fast. Emma couldn't hold back the Mayor when she stepped forward and swung at the pirate. 'Are you okay?'

The Mayor flexed her hand and hissed at the sting of the red welt. 'I'm quite alright. He was being disrespectful and unlike your father here who's more interested in holding him down, I had to do something.'

'I am not!' David protested. 'He's just...'

'Dad, just take him to the station. We'll have him checked once he wakes up.'

'We'll talk about this tomorrow.' David called Ruby and they both got the dead weight guyliner out of the place.

Emma checked with the owner of the place, apologized for not being in earlier and got his statement and the victims. After the quick talk, she also requested a bag of ice for Regina's hand although it was probably magically healed by now. She went back to the Mayor who was sitting daintly, sipping her wine and casually flipping her hair.

'Got you an ice pack...' She handed it to the brunette and sat beside her. 'Do you want to go to the hospital, get that checked out?'

Regina very nonchalantly placed the ice pack over her hand. She has indeed already cured herself but it will still be sore for a couple of hours. 'Thank you but no need. Can we go now?'

'Yeah. C'mon.'

They both walked out of the place and got into the car, the Mayor mindfully getting in the passenger seat before Emma even asked. The low rumble of the car started as Emma turned the ignition.

'Regina.. I'm sor-'

'No more apologies, Miss Swan. The word has lost its integrity with you saying it at every turn.'

Her shoulders slumped. 'You're mad at me again.'

'I am not.' She said frustratedly. 'I am just not wired to spew rainbows and unicorns every time I breathe. Now, can we please go?'

Emma nodded silently and started driving.

The protective cover, Regina actually put one, was taken down and they both walked in. Emma was already aiming at the staircase, feeling the weight of her eyelids once more when she noticed that Regina went straight to her office and close the door. She didn't like how things were left between them but she didn't want to push. So she took a step up and another. She was in the middle when she came back down and headed straight for the kitchen. It was probably not the best idea doing this at four in the morning but Emma was determined to get positive results this time, body burns be damned. The espresso machine was pulled out and tackled with once more.

It took her seven tries, a couple tears and a slightly bruised thumb from when she applied pressure with a tamper not knowing her finger was in the way but she was able to produce a perfect looking cup of coffee.

'Holy shit. I did it.'

Emma pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail before she plated the coffee with a couple Italian Hazelnut Cookies. Satisfied with looking like it was made by some fancy TV chef, she brought it to Regina, knocking first and entering when she heard a small 'Come in'.

The aroma filled the room and Regina looked up, intrigued. 'Emma?'

She placed what she had made very proudly on her desk then stood in front of the table. Regina was already working, evidenced by the booted up laptop and this will definitely be appreciated. 'I just thought I would give you something since I'm the reason you're awake right now. So here you go.'

'You used the espresso machine?'

'I did.' Emma couldn't help the smile on her face so she just let it happen. 'You like your coffee like this. I notice every morning.'

'Frankly, I'm more impressed that you were able to use the machine. The last time I asked you for a coffee, you drove down to Granny's instead of using it.'

'I tried... a couple times and finally learned how to use it just so I can give you that.'

Regina looked up at the blonde in awe. Emma would do anything, even tackle what she has dubbed 'That fucking thing is trying to kill me!' all for her. It was so incredibly sweet that she actually stood up from her seat and approached the suddenly confused Sheriff. 'Thank you, Emma.'

'It was just coffe-Oh.' Emma found herself in a hug. A Regina initiated hug. The only one she has ever received in her life. 'You're welcome.'

When she pulled back, they kept each other close. 'Thank you for trying.'

Emma nodded. 'Well, enjoy the treat. I'm gonna go try to get some more sleep.' Emma smiled for the last time before she walked to the door.

Regina looked at the figure and took a deep breath. Emma was trying. Not much can be said for the rest. That was something to her. She should at least know why she was upset. Just before the blonde was officially out, she called. 'Would it matter?'

Emma looked back. 'Would what matter?'

The brunette was suddenly nervous, making her hands wring together. Emma approached and the decreasing distance made her more uncomfortable. 'If um... I was...'

'Regina, use your words.' Emma goaded.

'Don't read much into this, Emma but would your parent's opinion of me matter?' Finally, she was able to get out. Regina could've worded it better but she really didn't have a chance at a do-over.

Emma smiled softly. 'If we were to get together?'

'Don't think this is my-'

'I understand.' Emma paused for a moment. The unfortunate incident with Snow occurred a couple days ago and every night before she went to bed, she thought of her conversation with Henry. She was aware of how her parents will react if ever and although it scares the crap out of her, Emma has come to realize that she would want a chance at happiness. It was already written that it was Regina and since she wasn't against her being the one, Emma would fight like hell to keep whatever is to come. She came closer and wrapped her arms around the slightly trembling Mayor.

'Emma?'

Emma pulled back just enough look into her eyes. 'No.' Then she kissed her forehead.

 

* * *

 

Charming walked up to Laurence, Regina's secretary and gave a big smile. 'Hey there.'

'Good morning. What can I do for you?'

'Do you know where Emma's office is? I've been looking forever but I can't see her anywhere. Is she in one of these glass doors?'

Laurence swallowed before she smiled tightly. There wasn't any order for her to not tell anyone about where Emma was. No one has ever been allowed to the office without an appointment, except for the time where Snow was in charge and everyone just came in like it was a restaurant. 'Let me call the Mayor for a bit?' She said staying on the safe side. She dialed but before there was any answer, the door swung open.

'Charming?'

'Hey, Regina.. Do you where Emma is? We need to talk about what happened earlier.'

'Oh. Well, um... She's inside. Come on in.'

The surprisingly trimmed eyebrows of Charming furrowed as they went inside. 'She's here?'

'Yes... She wanted to nap so she asked if she could do that on the couch. I couldn't let her do the reports while half asleep now, could I?' Regina motioned to the couch with the snoring blonde like a car show model.

Charming hovered before he crouched down. 'I feel bad about waking her up but Hook is demanding release. We need the statements.'

'Do you want me to do it?' Regina tickled Emma's side and hoped to God that the word 'Babe' not slip out from her again.

'Five minutes Mmgina...' Regina pushed harder and Emma jerked around, giggling. 'What is it, Ba...' She opened her eyes and saw her father. '….gah! What are you doing here, Dad?'

'Good morning, sweetheart. Can we talk?'

Emma rubbed her face away and sat up. 'Sure, pops.. You could've just shook me, Regina. I told you I bruise like a peach.'

Regina nodded to both of them and walked back to her table. She was on her way to the restroom to pee but clearly that had to wait. The one in her room was broken and the one supposed to fix it has still not shown up. She opened her laptop and tuned out the conversation happening on the far side of the room.

'Emma, we need to get the statements.'

'Okay, sure. I wrote it up earlier.'

Charming sighed. 'Also, I need to talk to you about something... outside. Can we?'

'Outside, outside? I mean... We can talk here.'

'I'd prefer it if we talked outside, Emma.'

Emma looked back at Regina. 'Regina doesn't mind. She's not even listening right now... So... just spill, Dad.'

'Emma, you seriously can't get away from Regina for a couple minutes?'

Uh oh. Suspicion. Suspicious Charming is not good. Suspicious Charming tends to be a little chatty and obvious will go to Snow. If they knew the dust was still in effect, they will run to Blue. 'No, no... It's just that Regina's office is the coldest in the building? I don't know but yeah, let's go.'

'That's just her natural aura, Emma. Come on.'

'I heard that, Charming.' Regina piped up.

Charming nervously chuckled. 'Kidding, Regina. Just kidding. Let's go, Emma before we get roasted.'

'Dad quit it! Just ask Laurence for a room, I'll be right there.'

They all looked at each other before Charming acquiesced and walked out. Emma approached Regina like she was a caged animal ready to strike. 'So... What are we gonna do?'

Regina picked up the receiver and pressed Laurence's extension. 'Laurence, can you please open conference room two?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'So what's the plan? Do you have a cloak of invisibility for yourself so you can be the room or are you gonna hide in the ceilings and find some candy?'

'I'll stay by the door, Emma.' Regina stood up and per usual, flattening the invisible wrinkles on her skirt. 'Just cough when you both are getting out and I'll act as if you have a phone call or something.'

'And act like you're my personal secretary?' Emma reached out and took Regina's waist in her hands. The brunette squirmed away as per usual but stayed enough for Emma to come close and whisper something. 'I'm gonna miss you... Give me a kiss.'

Regina scoffed. 'You're not even ashamed of what you're doing, are you?'

'Sue me I'm shameless.' Emma cupped Regina's face before her hands moved around the Mayor's neck. 'Don't deny, you kinda like it.'

'Tell you what... if you survive your father's grilling, I'll kiss you on the lips.'

'Holy shit, really?' She asked, like an over excited puppy.

'No. Now, get. Come back alive, alright?'

That was Regina's version of 'I'm gonna miss you too' and Emma took it as she walked out of the room. She trusted that Regina knew what to do and walked to the conference room without worry, aside from what will be talked about. Doing this alone is somewhat scary because Emma had a history of saying the wrong things when pressured. What she and Regina have built over the past few weeks can crumble if she slipped up on anything.

Her father looked daunting at the head of the table as she sat down. He was usually so cuddly and harmless, now he looks like the King that he is. If she didn't have the Dad talk back in the foster system, she sure was gonna have one now.

'What's up, Dad?'

'Sweetheart, Hook has been running his mouth all morning about you and Regina. He said all kinds of things about what's supposedly happening between the two of you.'

'Like what?'

'Like.. the fact that he caught Regina touching you at Granny's...'

_True._

'He caught you both hugging at the Library...'

_Not true._

'He saw you too kissing on the beach...'

_Not true... although that does sound amazing._

'You both checked in at the bed and breakfast and had, I'm quoting here, 'really loud sex where you called her 'baby' all the time..'

Definitely not true. Sounds a little promising, however. Shit! Keep your face passive and not pervy.

'...that last one made my skin crawl a bit but..'

'Dad, are you really gonna listen to him? He's a disgruntled ex-boyfriend. He's gonna say shit about me. Just ignore him.'

Charming chuckled. 'I know, honey but you are indeed spending a lot of time with Regina. That's something that he didn't need to tell me. I just need to understand why. I need something to tell your mother. To ease her mind.'

Fucking shit. 'Mom... knows?'

'Not yet but she went to me after she had lunch with the both of you and told me to rest easy since you've got a boyfriend. Then I came to know that Hook's not your boyfriend anymore. Honey, just answer me, what's going on? If you are... together with Regina, just tell me and we'll figure out a way to.. Emma?'

'Yeah, dad?'

'You're...'

Her father squinted at her. Something she has never seen from him before since he has perfect vision. 'What, Dad? What is it?'

'You're a ladybug again.'


	10. Emma is a bottomless pit

Emma looked down at herself and saw the six fuzzy legs. She cringed, just as she thought she was gonna get out of this unscathed. Regina must have had to deal with something for her to put enough distance between the two of them.

'I thought this was cured already? I thought you and Regina cured this already?' Charming got out of his seat and poked one of the antennas.

'Dad, don't do that.'

'Oh, I'm sorry. Does it hurt?'

'No, but it's embarrassing. Quit it.' Emma sighed.

Charming sat beside her. 'Emma, what's going on?'

The blue eyes seared through her and her heart started punching out of her chest. Her father was already so convinced that she and Regina were together that Emma thought for a second to just own up to it. His following statement sounded understanding enough.

The notably soft hands of her father took hers and squeezed in a reassuring manner. 'Emma, honey, just tell me.'

That's when the door opened and Regina walked in. The effects of the dust melted away and Charming was wide-eyed, amazed with the show of magic in front of him. Emma didn't know how to feel. It was always good to be human again, being the lady bug over time has started to itch, but there was a problem looming and with them all in the room, it was all gonna come to a head.

'Regina, maybe you can explain what's going on? I just want the truth.' He said with a bit of edge.

Emma looked at her with pleading eyes and suddenly her shoulders felt a whole lot heavier. 'Charming, Emma is not cured of the dust. I am... healing her... with my magic.'

'Honey, you told us that Regina had a solution... This was actually her solution?'

The blonde was to answer but Regina cut her off. 'The solution was a little bit more complicated and I have yet to determine how to go around it. For the meantime, my magic is containing the effects. That is the reason why Miss Swan is always so close to and part of the reason why she moved in, my magic only works if we're close together. I am finding the cure but it's proving to be hard so, for the meantime, we are doing this.'

She took a deep breath after. Her plan B reasoning sounded bullet proof and from Emma's sly thumbs up, it sounded good to the blonde as well. It was basically the truth, it was their true loves magic that's keeping the ladybug from reappearing but masked enough to hide the fact that they are true loves. As much as it annoyed Regina that she had to do this just to ease Charming's mind, she had to pull it out. Desperate times.

'We wanted to tell you, Dad but we didn't want you to worry. That's the reason why I also didn't let you in with my talk with Blue. Mom's a little neurotic nowadays and when I knew it wasn't fatal or even slightly damaging, I just decided to take it upon me to solve it. I asked Regina to help me.'

Charming was a little dazed with the 'truth' but eventually nodded his head and accepted what has been laid on the table. Still, there was one little fact that he needed confirmation on. 'Okay but you're not... together?'

'Did I not just explain that reason why we are together all the time?' Regina asked.

'Dad, we're not together.' At least that was true. Emma hated lying to her father, yes but the telling the truth was so much messier. 'We're just trying to get along for Henry's sake.'

Charming raised both his hands in surrender. 'Okay, okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I doubted you both but the evidence is overwhelming...' He turned to Regina and offered an apologetic smile. 'But I understand now... Thank you for doing this for my daughter, Regina. Emma tailing you all the time? I can imagine that being a little annoying.'

'I agree, Charming. It's torture.'

Emma pouted. 'I'm literally right here.'

The two chuckled at Emma's grumbling.

'Well, I guess I got all that I needed here. Emma, you can just email me the statements. This is actually what I came for. I have to go let out Hook now, maybe shake him up a little before doing so so he'll stop running his mouth about you two.' He gave her daughter a kiss then stood up, walking to the door. He even gave Regina a squeeze on the arm, which the Mayor found odd and headed for the door.

The knob mechanism shut and Emma sprung up from her seat, flew to Regina and crushed her with a hug. 'Oh my god, that was amazing!' She pulled back and said sincerely, 'You're so amazing. How come we just tell that excuse now?'

'Because I wanted to take any magic out of the equation... your father had to force my hand.' Regina found herself returning the hug, her hands settling on the small of Emma's back. 'Thank God, I came in here just in time, you looked like you were gonna cry... I apologize for putting you in that predicament. I had to go to the bathroom.'

Emma chuckled. 'It's fine. It worked out for the best. Now we can hang out and be seen together and I don't have to worry about my parents catching us. You're so amazing, Regina.' She locked her hands on the brunette's neck and brought their faces closer. 'Can we finally walk outside holding hands? No. How about I just hold your waist? Is that okay?'

'Emma, we just dodged a bullet. Let's not put ourselves in the line of fire once more.'

The blonde shrugged. 'I guess you're right. Hey, didn't you say earlier that if I survive my father's grilling, you would kiss me? Well...'

'Dear, I helped you survive your father's grilling. That doesn't count.' Contrary to her words, however, she moved in and eliminated all the remaining distance between their bodies.

Emma tsk. 'Just admit it. You don't want to kiss me.'

Regina took in a breath. 'No, I don't.'

'Oh. Okay...' Her hands dropped and went into the pockets of her jeans. Distance came back as Emma stepped back and accepted Regina's answer with a nod. 'That's fine. I'll keep my lips to myself. My luscious lips... Great at kissing, great at everything.'

Regina put her hands on her waist and threw her head back in laughter. 'Didn't I tell you to stop flirting, Emma?'

'Oh c'mon, don't give me that crap. You've been flirting back the past couple days. Me thinks you kinda like it.' Pale eyebrows wagged.

As much as she liked to deny since it was in her nature to do so, she couldn't. The little gesture of Emma that morning opened something deep inside of her. Something that she's kept under lock and key for too long. The reveal that Emma Swan was her true love pulled it out in the open but she tried so hard to not let it bother her. Now, however, Regina's finding it harder and harder to ignore the nagging feelings.

Regina being suddenly quiet alarmed Emma a tad. 'Oh. Oh my god, do I make you uncomfortable, Regina? If I do, just tell me, please. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'

'No, no, Emma, I don't feel uncomfortable. I admit that I may have been flirting back, I mean I even encouraged it with the panty comment. I just.. I feel..' Her words faltered as she moved forward, grabbing Emma's cheeks, relishing the sharp intake of breath that she was about to get from the Sheriff and kept their face close. 'I actually... I'm actually...'

The obvious internal struggle pushed Emma to lay one long kiss on the blush colored olive cheeks. She heard a tiny moan slip out of the usually composed Mayor and she couldn't help but be elated.

'Oh, Emma, I forgot-' Charming walked in once more and caught the two women kissing. His grip on the knob tightened from shock, fear, and anger.

They both separated as if each other was a hot bed of coals and faced the White Kingdom Patriarch.

'Dad...' She said nervously. 'You forgot what?'

'This Thursday. I was thinking we could all have the dinner on our house. Including Regina, obviously, cause you're now attached at the hip.'

Regina smiled politely although the invite was obviously forced. 'If Emma wants to come, I'll be there.'

'Let me know, Emma. You can now go back to what you were doing earlier.' He was quick to leave, not letting them have the last word.

Silence settled between the two of them and the attraction was doused. Emma checked Regina's reaction and she looked as shook up, even though she was trying to hide it well. 'I'm sorry. That was my fault. You're right, I should stop flirting.'

'Not entirely your fault, Emma but you're right. We should tone the affection. You're gonna need to keep your hands to yourself, dear.'

'Yeah, I know, don't hug you anymore. Got it. Loud and clear.'

The sadness in the tone was clearly present so Regina sidled up to her. 'Well, maybe just outside...' She leaned into whisper. 'Inside our house, however...' She let the statement hang and walked out the door, missing the way Emma's dropped entirely.

'You're really making hard not to flirt with you, you know?'

 

* * *

 

'Regina, it's 6:30. C'mon...' Emma was outside the door and has been there for a couple minutes now. The dinner was in thirty minutes and Regina has been getting ready for about 2 hours now. 'Regina, you always look beautiful, please just come out. I'm hungry...'

'Alright, you can come in.' Came the low response.

Ever the Queen, of course, she needed an audience first. Emma turned the knob and entered, trying to die down the serious sounds her stomach was making. 'Regina, can we please...'

Perched on the chair on her vanity, Regina slowly turned and showed herself. It was a very casual dinner with family but she looked like she was about to attend a prestigious event. Perfect makeup, perfect hair perfect sparkling skin and that dress. Emma almost drooled at the sight of Regina in a little black dress. The dress had a low neckline while still being decent, flared slightly at her knees and was insanely tight.

' _Holy shit..._ '

The jacket draped over the chair was lifted and put on, finishing the whole outfit. 'I'll take that as a compliment, Miss Swan.'

'Are you kidding? You look.. amazing.' Emma was mesmerized and like a moth a flame, she walked towards the Mayor. Her hands made contact with the tapered waist and then they were toe to toe.

Regina, of course, gave a little fight but gave up because she knew Emma wasn't gonna let go. 'Well, thank you. Now, can you please stop touching my ass?' The blonde's hand drifted a little lower than usual and was a little too close to getting a good grab.

'Oops, sorry.' Emma retracted and kept it on the acceptable territory. 'God, you're so beautiful... Why didn't I date you sooner?'

'Emma, we are not dating.'

'That's such bullshit. Yeah, we already live together.' She said proudly. 'We also have a wonderful but kinda nosy son, we have a beautiful house, we have wonderful sex- Oh no, we don't. What a pity.'

Regina breathed a laugh. 'You know this cannot exist out of this room, right? No looking at me like how you usually do, no holding my back like I'm your girlfriend and the most important thing, no kissing me on the cheek. Am I making myself clear?'

The blonde eyebrows just wagged. 'You know when you say 'Am I making myself clear?', it makes me think of you as a teacher and that image makes me so wet-Oh.' Emma actually blushed because of being too forward. Contrary to what Regina might believe, she had a limit and discussing her bodily functions, is it. 'I meant, really hot.'

'Oh, does it?' She asked. There was no way Regina was gonna let Emma off for this, especially since this was the first time the Sheriff was ever truly embarrassed around her. A little teasing maybe necessary but it was too good to miss. Her hands went up the blonde's neck and thumbed the sharp jaw softly. The throat noticeably swallowed and it thrilled her. 'Do you want to put on black rimmed eyeglass, dear?'

Emma swallowed.

'Sit on my desk... hold a pointer stick?' Regina gripped Emma close and turned until the blonde's butt made contact with her vanity. 'Put my hair up in a bun perhaps?'

Emma's mouth opened and closed a couple times, wanting to say something but nothing getting out.

'Do you want to call me Miss Mills, Emma? Are you gonna be a pain in my ass so that I'd have to spank yours?' She bit her lip and tipped her head forward, whispering. 'Does that fulfill all your fantasies of me, Emma?'

'Oh god.' She said shakily. Her legs have turned to jelly and everything inside her felt like a thick soup being swirled slowly. 'Regina, I...'

'It's almost seven. We should go.' Regina backed away from the trembling saviour and took the clutch in front of her. Emma doubled over, holding her stomach and for a second, she felt bad about teasing her. 'Are you okay, sweetie?' But really, she could not help herself.

'Okay, now I can see why people call you evil. I have raging blue balls.' Emma straightened her back and shook off her arousal.

'That was fun. Let's go.'

The whole ride to the Charming's little abode, Emma was quiet and brooding. What Regina did to her was cruel not only in the moment but for the days to come. Everything that the brunette temptress told her formed in her brain and she couldn't think of anything else. Regina in the desk as promised, Regina on a couch, Regina on a bed spread eagle. All kind of positions has been ticked off and more are rolling in. The being wet she talked about came in hundred folds and now even standing straight hurts.

Henry noticed this and tapped her mother on the shoulder, causing her the jerk quite harshly. 'Jesus, Henry! What the hell?'

Regina chuckled silently.

'I just touched you. Are you okay?'

Emma tried to uncoil herself with a couple deep breaths before she answered. 'I'm okay.. Just a little on edge.' An angry glance was thrown to Regina. 'What is it?'

'I saw that you were a little nervous but I didn't know that you're this nervous... Are you sure you wanna do this?'

'Henry, we're almost there.' Regina interjected. 'It's a little late to back out. Your mother is fine. Right, Emma?'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' She growled.

'Oh, dear, please remember, no talk about us being... Well, you know and no talk about what you have named 'Swan-Mills Family'. When asked about the dust, refer to me. Is that clear?'

Emma groaned.

'Yes, Mom. Clear. You don't want to freak out the Charmings about the both of you being tied for life blah blah blah. Got it, got it. I'm pretty sure Grams will take over the conversation anyway or probably Neal cause he cries a lot even when he has a bottle in his mouth. I heard Gramps once that he had the strongest lungs, probably from him because he would cry all the time when he was a kid supposedly, I'm not sure. Obviously, I'm not alive then. But that's-'

'Or maybe _you_ will take over the conversation?' Emma retorted. 'Damn, you can talk. Are you sure you're not nervous?'

Henry adorably frowned. 'Well, it wouldn't be bad if I directed it.'

They reached the little house and Regina parked perfectly. She agreed that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world but it would be easier if Snow did dominate the dinner discussion. Just like her mother, Henry had a tendency to trip over his own words. 'Henry, just let your Grandmother do the talking. Are we all ready?'

They all agreed, albeit Emma less enthusiastically and got out of the car. Henry lead the pack, always there to soften the blow and knocked.

'Hey, guys! Come on in.' Snow opened the door and welcomed them. Compared to what she looked like the past few days, right now she looked normal. Back to the chirpy, smiley Snow, they all know. The distinct lack of wailing clued everyone in on why that is.

'Hey Grams...' Henry kissed Snow on the cheek then proceeded to the living room, firing up the TV.

'Regina, you look stunning. Really beautiful...'

The compliment sounded sincere so Regina received it with a smile. 'Thank you, Snow. You look nice as well.'

'Thanks! Emma, you look... normal. Jacket and jeans.'

Emma gasped at the slight shade from her own mother. 'Seriously? I feel like it's pick on Emma, day. I'll go help Dad.' Hunched back, she lugged like a caveman to the kitchen and set the table.

Regina and Snow were left in the middle, looking awkwardly at each other. The former Queen opened her mouth to say something but nothing really came to her mind, appearance was already noticed. Plus, the house was too cutesy for her.

Snow saved them both from spontaneously combusting by clearing her throat. 'Regina, Charming tells me that you're keeping the effects of the dust under control. Thank you for doing that for her. You haven't found a cure still, I presume? Should we go to Blue again?'

'If I haven't found it, what makes you think Blue will?'

They shared a genuine laugh before smiling at each other. 'Well, Emma assures me that it's not life threatening and since she seems fine living with you, I guess I have nothing to worry about.'

'I'm the one who should be worried. Especially about my pantry since Emma eats like a construction worker. I had to double my groceries because I now have two growing children in my household.'

Snow touched Regina's arm to lean in. 'Oh, that is so true. I thought Charming ate a lot but phew, Emma's a bottomless pit.'

A plate was dropped rather harshly on the head position. 'I can hear you both, you know...'

'Honey, we're just speaking the truth. You do eat a lot.' Snow consoled but cringed at the Mayor when she saw that Emma didn't buy it. 'Maybe we should start dinner before my daughter throws a full pledge tantrum.'

Regina called on Henry and the three joined the rest in the dining room. More kitchenware was passed before they all sat down, Emma and Regina beside each other, Henry on the other.

Snow took her usual seat at the head and hollered for Charming to finally emerge from the kitchen. 'Charming? Are you quite done?'

'Just transferring the meat, honey... Okay, done.' The strong aroma of mixed spices and cured meat accompanied the man as he walked out, placing the meal in the middle of the table to a couple appreciative nods. 'Enjoy, everyone.'

Henry was the first to dig in, not even waiting for his grandfather to be seated. 'I love it when you cook Gramps, you're really good.'

'Thanks, Henry. Now leave some for Regina. I want to get her opinion on my cooking.'

This made Regina puff herself up in pride as she scooped a good portion. She waited for everyone to have something on their plates before she dug in, taking a small bite at first just in case it tasted bad. Regina chewed slowly, letting the flavor melt and to her surprise, it was actually very good. 'Charming, you can cook.' She said simply after she swallowed.

'Told you, Mom.'

Snow smiled. 'He should really cook more. I don't know why he hates it so much.'

'I do not hate it, Snow.' He pointed. 'I just like your cooking more. Do you like it, Emma?'

Emma was mid-chew and decided to just give a thumbs up, already fed up with the digs at her manners. After the blonde continued chewing, everyone started laughing. 'Really? You guys are gonna pick on me all night?'

Regina turned to Snow. 'Dear, how do you deal with Emma's snoring?'

'I'm gonna go now.'

She threatened with a show of standing up but Charming stopped her before the blonde was able to do good on it. 'Alright, alright, alright. Everyone stop picking on Emma and let's have a nice dinner. Okay?'

He got all nods and they continued. They stayed in neutral topics, meaning Henry, and genuinely had a nice time. As predicted, Snow took over the conversation but it was the frantic, wide-eyed Snow they encountered a couple days ago. She was being clever, funny and entertaining. It was appreciated by everyone, even Regina who for the first time in years enjoyed her presence. The Mayor would often get in a crack or two and everyone laughed not out of obligation but because they found the humor appealing.

Just before the main course was over, Snow turned to her daughter. 'Emma, since you're no longer with Hook, are you dating anyone?'

The serenity that she enjoyed for a good half hour halted with a screech. Good thing she has already swallowed or it would probably come back. 'I'm not dating anyone, Mom. I'm single.' She chanced a glance to Regina but she was currently busy talking to Henry.

'Well, you're not getting any younger, Emma. You should find a nice gentleman... We could set you up if you want.'

Emma scoffed. 'If it's with one of your dwarves, Mom, no thanks.'

'It is not with the dwarves! Charming!' She hollered. 'Do you know anyone that we can set up with Emma? She's single again.'

Charming leaned back in his chair. 'No hon, I don't know anyone.' He also looked at Regina but she was still in a deep conversation with his grandson. 'The bartender Kass was pretty good looking. Do you like shaggy haired guys or mid length brunettes?'

That made the two women look up, thankful Snow didn't notice.

'Charming, we are not coming to that phase in your life again.'

'Okay, first, I looked cool.'

'Not really, gramps.' Henry added.

'Instead of focusing on your hair, let's focus on Emma. She needs to get a man in her life. She needs someone who will be there for her and support her, make her happy... You agree right, Regina?'

Regina took a couple seconds before she answered. 'I think Emma's happy with her life right now. She has Henry.'

'Exactly. I have Henry. I don't need a man to complete me, Mom.'

'Well of course not, Em. I'm just saying, having someone to love is fun and is an essential part of life.'

Emma took a slow deep breath. 'Yes it is but I'm not actively looking. If they come, they come.'

' _They_ , huh?' Charming asked knowingly. 'Well, what are you looking for in someone?'

It was obvious her father knew something was up between them and it made Emma nervous. 'I'm not picky. Just someone who will love me.'

'No physical preferences?'

Henry's mouth opened at his grandfather's line of questioning. Regina kept quiet and finished whatever is left on her plate.

'Dad, I'm not that shallow. Just... whoever makes me happy.'

Snow's eyes sparkled when she remembered something. 'Do you know Alex? The English teacher? He's perfect for you!'

Emma did know who she was talking about but perfect is so far from what he is for her. 'I know Alex, talked to him once but I think he's into another gender. He's gay, mom.'

Henry chuckled slightly. 'Grams, he and Niro has been together for years now. How did you not know he's gay?'

'You can know people for a long time and not notice they're gay, Hen.'

'No matter, I can find someone else for you, Emma. I'll be on the hunt tomorrow.'

Charming stood up and took his plate. Emma tracked her eyes on her father's movement and remembered all the nonsubtle hints he's been dropping about her and Regina. Was everything interaction before that fake? Emma wanted to ask but asking would confirm that something was indeed going on. Maybe he's just baiting her. If he is, however, it didn't seem like something her father would do.

Snow stood up next and it started a chain reaction, ending with her and Regina. Now that everyone was gone, they indulged in the formerly sly looks they've been giving each other. Regina picked up on it as well and Emma could see that they needed to talk about this. With a nod, they both stood up and went to the sink, Emma taking the Mayor's plate.

'Leave it, Emma. It's fine. Charming's buying ice cream. Do you both want to stay for dessert?'

'Uh no, Mom. We need to get back. Rain check.'

 

* * *

 

Henry was given one last kiss on the cheek before Regina stood up and went out of his room.

The rest of the night with the Charmings was cut short because Emma passed on the dessert. Her father looked like he was still bursting at the seems and if he indeed did, the blonde didn't want to be there for the fallout. The quiet continued until they all came home. The ride was full of questions that no one was ready to air out or had answers to and Henry had the good sense to keep her mouth shut even if he knew something happened. Movie night was also canceled, this time by Henry since he had a ton of homework to attend to. Regina went to her office and did some work while Emma stayed in her room and played the events back in her mind.

The brunette only went out when Henry texted her and told her he needed to be tucked in. Henry didn't need to be tucked in for years now, Regina knew he needed reassurance that the perfect family he's had for weeks now won't fall apart. They traipsed over the words, the teenager not really wanted to verbalize it either but Regina knew what to say and it resulted in a deep sleep.

'Regina...'

Her shoulder jumped. 'Emma...'

'C'mon.' She held out her hand and Regina took it without thought. They walked to the master bedroom and went inside, continuing to the bed and sitting down on the edge. 'So... that dinner...'

'Your father suspects pretty hard that something is happening between us.'

Emma cringed. 'Yeah...The funny thing is nothing is even happening. Well, technically. We're just holding hands... hugging... and the one time I kissed you we get caught. Can you imagine if we walked in on us you know, having...' She then opened her fingers and slotted the two hands.

Regina slapped the Sheriff's shoulder. 'Emma, you're too much sometimes.'

'But you like that, right?'

The brown eyes looked up when Regina leaned her body to the blonde's. 'Unfortunately...' She smirked. 'Should we talk to your father? I think he's more upset that we're lying to him.'

'We're lying to everyone.' Emma sought Regina's hands to calm her down a bit. 'Don't get me wrong, like I said I am not embarrassed by you but I just want to keep this between us for the moment. I want to know what we are before telling everyone what we are.'

Regina nodded once. 'I support whatever you want to do, dear.'

'Thank you.' Emma kissed Regina's forehead again. One gesture that she's come to love doing. 'Do you want to talk about what we are?'

'I think tonight has been heavy enough. Can we just... sleep together and let future Regina and Emma figure this out?'

Emma laughed. 'Sounds great, babe... wait-sleep together? You mean?' Comically large green eyes turned to the Mayor. 'No... Are you saying? Why, Madame Mayor, you are if not direct.'

'Your mind is always in the gutter, dear. I just find sleeping with you relaxing, okay? Don't gloat.'

'Alright, alright, I won't.'

'I am only allowing this if you keep your hands to yourself. Now get ready for bed.'

Emma winked. 'No promises. Plus, you might like it.'


	11. Chapter 11

'Regina, it's just a camp at school. Plus my mother and father are there. He's gonna be fine.' Emma reassured.

It was the annual English camp and unlike last year when it was postponed because the town was battling villains, this year it was pursued. The meeting of the parents was a couple days ago and Regina was trying not to be as frantic as she usually was regarding her son since Snow was heading the meeting. Now, she can't help her self. Every little scenario in her head was playing and the one thing she needed for it to stop was see Henry.

'What if someone...Do you think I should've casted a protective spell on him?' Her hands were bordering on calloused due to her wringing it for hours now.

Emma poured a glass of wine and handed it to the brunette. 'You need to relax, Regina... Drink this, it's your favorite.'

The wine was halfed in one go. 'I'm just freaking out, right?'

'Yes...'

'I need to calm down, right...'

'Yes, you do...' Emma has been wanting to transfer to the living room and watch a movie for a half an hour now but no such luck. 'C'mon, babe, let's watch the movie. It's a good one. We're watching the third Scream movie.'

'If you wanted to sleep in my bed tonight, you could've just asked Emma.' She said distractedly.

The reply piqued Emma's interest. Even with David's concerns, they felt a little better with hanging out outside. They kept to their routine, wanting to seem as normal as they can and it was bringing them that much closer together. Emma was still her usual ebullient self and she was noticing that it edged Regina less and less. 'Okay, can I sleep with you tonight? Were all alone...' She came closer and slowly wrapped her arms around her waist. 'I could.. calm you down...'

Regina's eyes finally focused and moved back with Emma so close. 'And what does 'calm you down mean' to you, hmmm?'

'Kissing your neck. I've gotten very fond of your cheeks the past few days... maybe it's time to step it up?' She wagged her eyebrows.

'Dear, you have kissed me once on the cheeks. There is no way you've gotten enough of them in that amount of time.'

Looking off dreamily, she spoke. 'It was such a good one that it's enough for a lifetime.'

'And you even rhymed.'

'I did, did you enjoy that?'

Regina shook her head no.

'But seriously folks, Henry is gonna be fine. Now, can we watch the movie?'

'Can we drive down there just so I can see that.. the school is not going up in smoke? Please?'

She would be lying if Emma said that she wasn't concerned as well so she acquiesced. 'We can but let's do that a little later. We don't want to embarrass kid, okay? Now, can we watch the movie? It will distract you enough so you won't poof yourself.'

Regina sighed. 'Okay, okay. Are we really watching Scream?'

'No, we're watching The Proposal.' Emma made a show of bringing her hands closer, expecting the other to take it. Their holding hands has gotten to the point where Regina doesn't even notice and actually seeks the blonde's. With an actual grin, she reciprocated. 'You can be sweet too, Regina, you know that?'

'Don't get used to it.' She deflected and tugged, finally getting out of the kitchen. 'So, is this a scary movie? As you have stated, we are alone. Is this your ruse in getting me into your bed?'

'Hey, you came into my bed. Don't think I've forgotten that.' Their hands broken apart when both sat down on the couch.

Regina groaned. 'You will never let me live that down, are you?'

'Nope.' Emma turned in her seat and faced the brunette who was already casually leaning back. 'It makes you blush... and I like making you blush...' Eyes sparkling, she focused on the serene face in front of her and played with the stray black locks. 'You always look so beautiful when you do it.'

'Just when I blush?' Regina whispered.

'All the time.' Her fingers ended on her jaw and caressed the soft skin there. Emma can feel it. This is the lead up. They were both so close that one tilt of her head will bring their lips together. She just has to-

Regina took in a sharp breath before she spoke. 'Let's watch the movie, okay?'

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Right, okay.' The edge on her tone could not be denied. It was like Regina was purposely teasing her and playing with her feelings. Hers was clear, she didn't feel the need to be coy and was just upfront. The true love fact only added salt to the wound since Regina was a frustrating question mark. She sat properly, facing the TV before the movie was played.

The scene was already on Margaret Tate taking to Frank, getting him on Oprah when Regina finally said something. By now, Emma's arms should be wrapped around her already. Instead it was wrapped around her body. 'You seem upset...'

'I'm not upset...' Emma tried to make it sound as if she actually meant what she said but from how Regina titled her head, it was obvious she failed. 'You're missing the movie, Regina.'

The prominent cheekbones were caressed softly. 'It seems like you are.'

'Great. Now, you're being all sweet again. It's like you're playing with my _very obvious_ feelings sometimes.' Emma folded her arms and curled in on herself once more.

Regina turned off the TV and forcefully turned Emma to her. The blonde squeaked, surprised with the amount of strength Regina had in her to do that. 'I'm not, Emma. It's just not easy for me, okay?' She sighed. 'I would love it if you can be a little patient with me...'

It took her a couple beats and a shake of the head but Emma understood. Regina was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve since it was ingrained that love is weakness. 'Sorry, the moment was just so perfect for our first kiss.'

That made the brunette breathe a laugh. 'You really are something else, Miss Swan.'

'I really am.' She agreed with a shrug. 'Okay, I'll forgive you if you kiss me on the cheek.'

'Oh and here I thought you were done with cheek kissing...'

'Well, you wouldn't kiss me on the lips so I had to settle on the third best thing.'

'And what, pray tell, is the second best?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Emma blushed with stifling a giggle. 'I don't think I should say, 'Gina...'

Regina gasped. 'Emma! You are naughty...'

'You haven't seen anything, babe. Cmon, cmon, kiss me. My Regina kisses are very rare and I would like to have more.' She presented her cheeks with a smirk and closed her eyes.

She relinquished with a hum and slowly leaned in, pouting her lips as she reached the smooth surface. Regina felt a small flutter in her chest and when her lips touched Emma's skin, that feeling exploded into a million butterflies. The kiss lasted longer than she planned to, she actually enjoyed the little display of affection plus Emma smelled so good. She leaned a little further and even made a loud smooching sound before she pulled back, biting her lip. 'How was that?'

Emma opened her eyes and looked love struck. 'Oh my...' The blush earlier deepened and her body sagged against the back rest of the couch. 'That was... Wow...'

'Alright, alright... Come on let's watch.' The movie was played again and Regina settled back. The blonde wasn't satisfied with their position however and wrapped her arms around Regina. Usually, she would give a little fight first, sending the signal that she wasn't entirely okay with what's happening but this time, Regina accepted the gesture. They were successfully cuddled on the couch like any normal couple. 'Who's the actress, Emma? She's gorgeous.'

'Sandra Bullock. You think she's gorgeous?'

'Yes, I do. She's got a striking face.'

'Well, you do too...'

Regina smiled to herself at that. 'Thank you... You're quite beautiful as well...'

'You think so?'

'Yes, I do. Your eyes are stunning, your nose is the most adorable thing and your lips... are...'

'Ooohhh... my lips are what, babe?'

'Your lips look delicious...' Regina indulged and just said what she wanted to.

'Hmmm... They don't only look delicious, they are delicious.'

'I'm sure... What's the name of the male actor? He's also good looking.'

Emma frowned. 'Okay, don't make me jealous. Focus on Sandra Bullock.'

The movie ran for an hour and a half and Regina found herself enjoying it. She enjoyed the build up of the relationship, from bickering to getting used to one another to liking being with each other. It reminded of her of how she and Emma started out and how they are now. Her heart dropped a bit when Margaret Tate walked out of the wedding but she had a sneaking suspicion that it would all work out, it was a movie after all. She had a smile on her face as Andrew went to Margaret and professed his feelings. Some might say it was somewhat unbelievable but Regina understood since she's feeling something towards Emma now. The credits rolled and they started laughing with how they were being interrogated by the immigration officer.

'Is that an actual laugh from the Regina Mills?'

Regina pinched Emma's arms slightly. 'Although I don't do it much, I am capable of laughing, Miss Swan.'

'It sounds nice...' She said sincerely. 'I'd love to hear more of it.'

She looked up and appreciated what was reflected on Emma's eyes. 'You will. I promise.' A final tight hug was given before she stood up from the couch and turned off the TV, blanketing them in darkness.

'Should we sleep now? You know separately?' She added the last one for emphasis.

'Not yet, dear. I need to check up on Henry.' Her clothing was straightened and hair fluffed and just like that she looked perfect again. 'Come, _babe_ , let's go see our son.'

Emma stood up as well and followed Regina out the door. 'Can you actually call me babe and not mock me?'

Regina opened the door and looked over her shoulder. 'Sure, babe.' Then she winked and Emma also dropped to the floor.

[x]

'You know what this reminds me of? That time we went on a stake out because of the Wicked Witch.' Emma drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and looked out the window, seeing the lights close on the rooms one by one. The camp fire singing and activities were over and with a ceremonial dousing of the fire like in the series 'Are You Afraid Of The Dark?', the camp was closed. Regina and Emma parked very inconspicuously while still being able to see all these.

'I remember. Seems like such a while ago.' Regina finished off her coffee. They did a pit stop at Granny's, upon Emma's urging and bought a lot of food. They had dinner before they watched the movie but Emma still immediately munched on the burger that they had. 'So this is what you do when you did stake outs before, eat. A lot.'

'Keeps me awake.' She swallowed. 'By the way, what time are we going home? It's like past eleven. I need my beauty sleep you know, I am a fairy tale character now.'

Regina chuckled. 'It isn't imperative, Emma. As soon as it strikes twelve, we'll go.'

'Like Cinderella?' She grinned. 'Okay, so another hour of waiting for nothing to happen.' The burger was dropped on the back seat. 'What should we do while we wait?'

'Hmmm.. we could play the quiet game where we see who can go longer without speaking.'

'Ha. I am not falling for that. Give me your hand.' Regina glared at her, saying 'Why?' with her eyes. 'I'm gonna give you a massage.'

Regina complied, albeit suspicious. 'Do keep in mind that I just had my nails done. Be careful not to ruin them.'

'I'm good, don't worry... So since we're here for an hour, mind if I ask you a couple questions?'

The fingers moved in circles first, getting the space ready before Emma started applying pressure on certain points. It had a quick reaction, Regina closing her eyes and leaning her head back the head rest. 'You're not kidding...' She moved her body towards the stimuli and kept her lids shut, letting the sensation take over.

'Told you... So about the questions, can I ask some?'

'Yes, yes... Just like that...'

Emma smirked at her words which sounded a lot like something you'd say in bed. Good thing it wasn't noticed. 'Have you ever been with a woman?'

'Hmmm... Can you do my shoulder? Wait, what was your question?' Her eyes opened and saw Emma's toothy grin. 'Did you just ask me if I have ever been with a woman?'

'Yes, I did... Give your back to me and I'll do your shoulder.' The massage was too good and Regina was just happy to do what was asked. Emma pulled the shiny hair to the side and feasted on the perfect skin that it hid. The line of her neck was long, elegant and oh so delicious. The talk of kissing the Mayor's neck earlier was mainly a joke but with this presented, Emma was seriously thinking on making good on her offer.

'Any minute now, babe.'

A tingle went down her throat at Regina's very throaty delivery of the word. She dusted her fingers on the neck first, enjoying the slight shiver that it elicited. 'You're enjoying calling me babe, huh?'

'If it's gonna get your damn hands on me, I'll call you whatever you want. Now, please...'

This was too good. It was in no means begging but Emma almost short circuited. She didn't make Regina wait any further and started working the kinks out of the muscles. The gorgeous head lolled back as her body slumped more to the car seat. Emma learned how to do it back when she was in New York and had a friend named Pheebs. She was a little eccentric but was nice enough to show her the ropes should she choose to be a massage therapist. She didn't obviously but the skill she picked was coming in handy right now.

'Oh my god, Emma.. Had you done that... we wouldn't have... argued all the time... You're so good with... your hands... Oh my...' Regina was gone and had no filter.

'Well, thank you... So back to my question, have you ever been with a woman?'

'Hmmm...' Regina rotated her head slightly. 'Of course, I have.'

'You have?' Emma said loudly.

This made the shoulders jump and her eyes open. 'Keep your voice down, dear.'

'I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm just surprised that you've been with women... You look very straight.'

Regina whipped her head back just so she can roll her eyes at the blonde. 'Emma, how I dress is not an indicator of my sexuality. That is very-'

'No, no, that's not what I meant, babe. You know what forget about it...' She started massaging Regina's shoulders once again. 'You sounded so sure about your answer. I'm guessing it's just not one?'

'No. I've been with tons back in the Enchanted Forest. Being with the same gender isn't frowned upon as in this land. It was as normal as can be. There... right there, Emma...' The massage was getting too good that she had to hold on something, closing her fingers on the cushion. A moan was threatening to slip from her but she tried hard not to let that happen. Some vestige of her personality was still intact no matter how good Emma was.

'Okay... So you probably had lots of girlfriends, huh? That's cool, I guess...' Emma was totally jealous and she didn't even bother to hide it.

'I had bed warmers, Emma. Hardly girlfriends... Well, I guess I had one but...'

'But...?'

'I had a relationship with Maleficent when I was younger.'

'What?!' Emma now screamed. 'You were together with Maleficent?'

'Emma! Stop screaming!' She harshly whispered. The blonde looked like a kicked puppy about the newly discovered fact about her past. 'What?'

'Nothing. Nothing...'

'It was in the past, why are you jealous?'

'I am not jealous, Regina.' One eyebrow raised in disbelief and Emma caved. 'Fine! I am a little. We've been close these pass few months because of Lily and I didn't even know she was your ex. It's just... I don't know... Are you.. maybe thinking of..-'

'Getting back with her?' She finished for Emma. 'No, Emma. Maleficent and me was such a long time ago. I was a new Queen, I was lonely and she was someone who listened. We ended our relationship after a couple months because we were almost caught.'

Emma only nodded. Regina didn't have to explain herself but she was grateful that she did. 'Do you still feel anything towards her?'

Regina shook her head. 'No, Emma.. I don't feel anything for her anymore. I haven't felt anything for anyone in... decades.'

'Not even forest boy?'

Forest boy is what Emma has affectionately called Robin. It was no secret Emma hated Robin especially after what he did to Regina. 'I think I was only fond of him because of a dust told me. He's really not good looking and smelled bad.'

'Well umm...' Emma coughed. '…a dust is also telling you that I'm your... your true love...'

'I'm fond of you because I'm fond of you, dear. I don't need a dust to tell me that. Plus, you're infinitely better looking and you smell really, _really_ good.' Regina gently stroked Emma's cheek before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on it. She pulled back a little and kept their faces closed as she continued. 'You have nothing to be jealous about... Okay?'

Emma smiled stupidly again, just like how she did earlier when Regina gave the epic kiss on her cheek. 'Okay... Wow... That's two kisses in one day... I might actually think that you kinda like me.'

'Don't be silly... Now, can you continue? I really enjoyed the massage, Emma.' Emma snapped before circling her down turned finger. Regina got into position and they resumed what they were doing. Her eyes closed once more as her breathing got shallower. The movements right now were more fluid, strokes more precise. This was a deadly combination for the brunette and it took little time before she was feeling herself drift away again. The feeling consumed her. From the manicured tops of her feet, to her quaking legs, her expanding chest and straining middle. 'How... are you so good at this... God, it's like...'

'Like what, babe?'

'Like... ungh...' Regina produced an actual groan. She suddenly couldn't comprehend. Emma was just touching her shoulders but it was as if... 'Emma... ungh...'

That made the blonde had a shit eating grin on her face. 'Good?'

'So good...' The thumbs moved down to her scapula and she almost lost it. For a second there, Regina thought that Emma was using magic to make her feel this good. The Saviour was already good enough to handle it and was definitely the type to do this. Everything was pooling on her center and it was as if her hands were somewhere else. 'Emma... how are you... that's so good...'

'All for you, Gina...' She dug into a particular spot and Regina arched her back. 'Tension's right here... Just a couple more and I'll break it... You okay?'

'Yes...' Regina said, a bit high pitched. 'Yes... yes, I'm... Oh my... Emma...'

She doubled her efforts, ignoring the burn on her arms from being separated by the damn stick shift. What she was hearing was enough to fuel her to the next century and the thought of aching muscles when she wakes up tomorrow is not enough to stop her.

'Right there... Emma... God...' The burn was undeniable. It was familiar but also not, something new and exciting that she's never felt before. All her dalliances combined didn't even come close and Emma wasn't even doing that much. It was still just a massage. Emma went to a spot and she finally moaned. 'Ohhh...'

Emma stopped and blinked. 'Regina...'

'Finish!' Came the command.

'Okay... oh my god...' She was a little scared, thrilled and aroused at the sounds that Regina was making but continued.

A couple more rotations of her thumbs with Regina being quiet before her whimpering came back again. 'Don't stop... hmm...' It was getting louder and louder as quivering intensified. 'Emma... Emma...'

'Babe, you're gonna have to be quiet.. People will hear us...'

Regina snapped and a bubble surrounded the bug. Emma deemed it was a sound barrier and she felt a little better about finally getting to do what she wanted. She took a deep breath before she twisted her hand and pointed it downwards, cradling the body for the inevitable reflex. Her thumb sought the main source of the coil and prepped the area by applying slow strokes at first.

'God, Emma... What are you doing to me...'

'Something good, babe... Ready?'

Regina bit her lip as she nodded. She felt Emma slow down to a halt before her thumb pressed hard on a point, making something inside of her explode. 'Oh my god!' She arched her body and threw her head back, letting the buzz spread through her body. The use of magic was still unsure but what that's what Regina felt, warm volts crawling through her veins and leaving them in ashened wake. 'Oh my god... Emma...' Her chest came up and down once she was able to breathe again, filling the zapped lung with air. She swallowed to bring some moisture to her throat and completely fell on the seat, spent and satisfied. 'Emma, you're so good...'

The blonde's hands dropped limply to the space separating then and she just watched as Regina composed herself. 'Regina... are you...'

'Yes... Fuck, I needed that...'

'Did you just swear?' To which Regina nodded, not an ounce of shame felt about it. 'I'm so turned on right now...'

'I think I just came...'

Emma's eyes widened to the size of saucers, red tainting her cheeks. 'You did? Holy shit...'

'No, no, I didn't..' Regina finally faced her, legitimately looking like she was just fucked. 'But thank you, Emma. I need that, dear.'

'You're welcome...?'

'I would kiss you on the cheek but I don't want you to get more stimulated... Maybe we should go home...'

Emma nodded. 'Okay, but I need a minute to calm my ass down... Do you think you can kiss my neck...?'

To her credit, Regina did think about it for a bit. Then she realized that it would just be counter productive. 'No, dear. Once you have calmed down, can you move your ass and get us both home? I need a cold shower.'

'Oh god, me too. We should watch Henry more often, this has been super fun.'

Regina smirked. 'We should have done this the first time we did a stake out.'

'Fucking agreed.' She started the car. 'Let's go home.'


	12. Beach Day

 

'No.'

 

'Yes.'

 

'No.' She said a little more sternly.

 

'Yesssss....'

 

'Yes mom, please?'

 

'I said no.' Regina scooped more omelet and dropped it on her plate, cutting small bite sizes before eating one. Two pairs of wide eyes were looking at her and she promptly ignored it. 'Do not look at me like that.'

 

Henry dropped his utensils. 'Mom, it's gonna be really fun. Please?' He put both elbows on the table and cradled his face under clasped fingers, activating his famous puppy eyes. The teenager has been using this tactic when he wanted something for years now and it has never failed him.

 

Emma noticed this and smirked. Henry really is her son since this looked familiar. 'Regina... please?' She got in the game and even pouted.

 

The Mayor eyes pingponged between the two, her eyebrow raising with the situation happening in front of her. 'I told you, Henry. I trust your grandparents enough to let you go with them.'

 

'Mom, we want you there.' Henry pouted too but it wasn't as cute anymore.

 

'Regina, come on. Water, sun, breeze blowing in your hair? That sounds amazing.'

 

Regina side eyed the blonde. 'It doesn't sound as appealing to me, Miss Swan.'

 

'Mom, please...'

 

'Regina, please...'

 

The mother and son tandem said at the same time.

 

'You both need to respect that I do not-'

 

Emma jumped out of her seat and kneeled down beside Regina, taking her hand. 'Regina! Please! Just come with us!' The blonde tipped her head back, closed her eyes and kept tugging on the Mayor's arm. 'Regina! Please! We wouldn't survive without you and your sarcastic remarks! Regina Mills! Come with us to the beach! Please!'

 

'Are you quite done, Miss Swan?'

 

'Yeah.' Emma quickly stood and gave back Regina's hand. 'So, you coming?' She asked smiling.

 

'I don't-'

 

'Mom, please!'

 

'Regina, please!'

 

They both screamed dramatically.

 

Regina closed her eyes and took a calming breath in. The both of them has been bugging her for about 10 minutes. The idea came to life when Emma supposedly saw a bikini on her luggage. Of course Henry was on board with it since it doesn't take much to excite a teenage boy. The notion of being outside, in the midst of Storybrooke's common folk however made Regina's skin crawl. Doing it in skimpy clothing was almost enough to take on bug effects just so she can skip it. 'I am not a beach person. Plus, I can't swim.'

 

'How can you not swim?' Emma asked, genuinely confused.

 

'I never learned, _Miss Swan_ ' She intoned. 'Between Queen lessons and tea, I didn't have time to learn.'

 

Emma shrugged. 'Well, I can teach you.'

 

'I have no interest in learning. Can we go back to eating now? The food's getting cold.'

 

Emma went back to her seat and they all resumed eating quietly.

 

Regina appreciated the thought that her addition will make their day more fun but she despises the beach. It was messy and even after a couple months after going, she was still finding sand everywhere. Regina took Henry to the beach once when he was younger and aside from the back ache she had from running after him all day, the damn sand stayed until she had to clean the house from top to bottom. She glanced at the two and their faces were dim. 'Are you both going to act like that until I say yes?'

 

'Yes.' Emma said quickly. 'Plus, I'm calling Love Bug.'

 

Regina gasped. 'How dare you... We agreed we wouldn't use that unless necessary!'

 

Emma just wagged her eyebrows and high fived Henry. 'We're going to the beach, buddy.'

 

''Calling Love Bug'? What does that mean?'

 

Remembering, Regina had to sigh. 'Miss Swan has been dragging me to places I've never been and making me do things I've never done before. Although, I enjoyed it-'

 

'Yeah you did.'

 

That was true at least. Bowling with Yzma, ice skating courtesy of Elsa at the little pond near their house and skate boarding with Aladdin. Of course, Regina begged off of that because she wanted to keep her dignity but had to run after them as Emma and Aladdin skated down a steep pathway. 'I finally said that I would no longer agree to her ridiculous schemes and only to something necessary if she calls Love Bug.' She glared. 'I would want that to be taken a little more seriously, Miss Swan.'

 

'Okay, okay, I'm sorry. We're not forcing you to get in the water or wear a swimsuit, you can if you want to, I seriously wouldn't stop you, we just want you to be there. Right, Henry?'

 

The teenager nodded enthusiastically.

 

Regina's brown eyes seared at the two of them. She didn't appreciate being forced into a day at the beach but they did shook on it. _Also..._ She added an addendum to Emma's deal since it always benefited her. Suddenly, the pot was sweet. 'Alright, I'll come.' She wasn't gonna show her hand yet and pull this out when Emma least expects it.

 

'Thanks, Mom! I love you so much!'

 

'I love you too, my prince.'

 

Henry reached over for the bacon but noticed that the plate was already empty. 'Emma, you ate all the bacon? Seriously?' The blonde nodded with her mouth full. 'There was like 6 slices in there... I'm going to get more cereal. May I be excused?'

 

Regina wasn't amused but could only nod. 'Emma, you need to control your eating habits. You just ate 6 slices of bacon, that's easily 300 calories. You've also already had a plate of eggs and three bear claws during that coffee run you did at Granny's.' Emma gasped. 'Do not deny, Miss Swan, I have eyes everywhere.'

 

'You mean Ruby?' She deadpanned.

 

'Yes but that's besides the point. You eat too much, Emma. I know you don't look particularly over weight-'

 

'I think your words were, 'Do you work out?' The Sheriff giggled.

 

'Yes, yes, yes. I asked you that but I'm serious, Emma. You need to curb your eating habits. Later, I will be making healthy treats for all of us... and don't even bother making pit stop at Granny's. I'm driving.'

 

Emma sulked. 'But you cook so good babe, of course I'm gonna eat whatever you put out.' She slyly smirked because of course it sounded dirty in her head.

 

'You really couldn't leave some for our son?'

 

'Fine, fine, I'm sorry. Next time, I'm not gonna eat it all.'

 

Regina turned serious. 'Emma, please take care of Henry later alright? You may not go too deep, keep near where I can see you.'

 

Emma grunted. 'We're gonna be fine. I'm an awesome swimmer plus Henry has freakishly long arms and legs. No one's drowning. Just relax, babe. Everything's gonna be fine.'

 

And it was as they were preparing. Henry was quick to get his things together, producing a medium sized back pack. Emma carried something a little lighter, a very uncharacteristic tote bag and Regina had the basket. True to her word, the brunette did prepare healthy snacks. Also in true Regina fashion, they were also incredibly fancy food that Emma would have problems pronouncing.

 

'Regina, come on... That's what you're wearing?' Emma asked as she got in the garage.

 

She was donned in a dark purple long sleeved maxi modal dress, admittedly too formal for the beach but she wouldn't be caught in anything not regal. Regina even wore heels on but had flats on her equally stylish bag. 'I look stunning, what's your problem?'

 

'We're going to the beach, Madame Mayor. Not the White House. You need to change.'

 

Breezing past, Regina popped the trunk and deposited her belongings. 'I will not. You already both strong armed me into coming to the beach, I will not wear a frilly dress and _flip flops_...' She said with such disgust as the car door was opened. Emma was visibly upset. 'If the point of this charade is to fulfill your fantasy of seeing me in those, you should've just asked dear.' Her hand was cocked on her waist and the famous Regina eyebrow was enforced.

 

'Are you kidding me? If I was to do that, I would've told you we were going to a naked beach-'

 

'Can we please go? Archie can only see me twice a week, you know?' Henry called out from inside the car, his head looking down on the mat.

 

Regina got in and Emma rounded the car to sit shotgun. 'Your kid is getting annoying, Regina. I'm gonna put a muzzle on him the next time he stops our conversation about my fantasies of you.'

 

The brunette only smirked before she leaned over and gave Emma a quick kiss on her cheek. 'Are you okay now?'

 

'Yeah...' She said with a dopey smile.

 

'Okay then let's go.' She gunned the car and drifted out of the garage. The drive was quick and in no time, they were parked near one of Regina's most dreaded place. From where they were, she could already hear the screaming of children and she had to grimace. Emma and Henry started talking animatedly about what they were gonna do and Regina tuned out when she heard boogie boarding.

 

'That's gonna be so rad, dude. How cool that we can get things delivered here, huh? I bought it off Ebay.' Emma got out of the car.

 

'The delivery man must have been so confused about this place.' Henry giggled. 'I mean, thank god the people here don't look like those in the movies. Quasi has a little bump on his back but he doesn't look as bad as the movies depicted him. He looks kinda like that actor... what's his name again?'

 

Emma laughed as she pulled Regina's bags from the trunk. 'Steve Buschemi.'

 

Henry snapped his fingers then pointed to Emma. 'That's it. Take mom, she looks great. In my opinion, she's the fairest in the land.'

 

'Aww kid, that's sweet. A little rude that I only come second but I agree. Your mom is...'

 

'Beautiful.'

 

'Banging hot.'

 

They looked at each other weird after they spoke at the same time. Henry recovered first and just shook it off. 'Anyway, you're not second, Belle is second. She's so beautiful.'

 

'What?! I birthed you!'

 

'And thank god for that.' Regina interjected before another round of blonde mother vs. son ensues. The car was locked and alarmed. 'Let's go before a repeat of Thursday night happen.' The two wrestled on the living room because they couldn't decide on a movie to watch.

 

'Fine but this isn't over.'

 

Henry just stuck his tongue out before dashing to the sand. Emma sighed as she took in Regina's slightly smaller figure. 'Well at least you wore flats.'

 

'You keep noticing my outfit when you're not beach appropriate. You're wearing pants and that ugly leather jacket.'

 

Emma gasped. 'It can hear you!' Giggling, she then shed said jacket and underneath was a very sheer white tank top. The tight pants were also taken off, leaving her in just bikini bottoms.

 

The intense red color of the bikini screamed against the pale skin of the Sheriff and Regina could not look away. It also reminded her of the time where she came to Emma's bed and breakfast suite and she caught her with no pants on. The phenomena she experienced was only explained later on when she finally discovered a special type of dictionary and found out that she had her first lady boner. Her brown eyes couldn't look away and Emma ate it up.

 

'So it's my whole body you like? Not just my abs?'

 

'Get over yourself, Miss Swan.' She said without tearing her eyes from blatantly checking out her toned thighs. It looked good in jeans but seeing it in person was a whole different ordeal.

 

Emma wore a shit eating grin on her face as she approached. 'Do you maybe wanna feel them? I stole some of your fancy ass lotion last night so I'm pretty sure my skin is super soft...'

 

Regina's eyes slowly flickered up and finally meet Emma's when they were standing toe to toe. '...what did you say?'

 

'It's really cute how you're not even trying to hide it.'

 

'You're not the only one allowed to do that you know?'

 

Emma laid her hand on Regina's waist and-

 

'Hey guys!'

 

'Jesus!' They both jumped at the sound and Emma quickly turned, seeing Ruby and Belle. 'Hey Ruby... Belle...Sup.'

 

Regina put some distance between them by slyly stepping back. 'Hello to you both. Emma, we should go look for Henry.'

 

'Right, right.. he's probably eaten by one of Ursula's friends now. Gotta go.' Emma went first with Regina following tightly behind. They went down the steeps and went to Henry who was starting to build a sand castle. Everything was dropped and Emma started on laying down the blanket. For someone who hates the beach, the blonde was surprised that Regina had a big umbrella but was thankful. Once they got their set up done, Regina sat on it and pulled out a book.

 

'Are you gonna be okay here, Regina?'

 

'Yes, dear. You can have fun with-'

 

Screaming was heard from the side and they were both distracted for a while watching Ruby and Belle already frolicking on the sand.

 

'Ruby looks really toned.' Regina noticed.

 

Emma rolled her eyes. 'Stop making me jealous and looked at this.'

 

'I am merely noticing, Em-' Regina looked up in time for the white tank top to be taken off. '...ma.' It was the first time she saw Emma this unclothed and just like how she had earlier, she made her eyes feast on the defined planes of the blonde's abs. She inched upward after and fixated for a bit on her breasts. They were full and perfectly round, topped with very noticeable nipples. The valley in between them seemed so inviting and Regina wanted nothing more than to get her tongue in between.

 

Emma only winked. 'Let me know if you want to get in the water, 'gina. I'm pretty sure your undergarments will work well as a bathing suit too.'

 

'I don't think it will since I'm wearing a thon-' Noticing what was she was about to say, she stopped herself and cleared her throat.

 

'Oh I wouldn't mind seeing that.'

 

'Just get in the damn water, Miss Swan.'

 

'I'll keep near so I don't turn into... you know.' Emma winked at her before jogging to Henry and smacking him in the head. 'C'mon, fart nut!'

 

'Oh you are dead, Emma!'

 

They both ran to the water, Henry catching up with his mother and dunking her. Half assed taunts from the teenagers were heard before Emma was able to come up and do the same. Stronger than her son, the blonde was able to get a good maneuver that left the mop head a little disoriented. 'Ma, unfair!'

 

'What are you gonna do, huh?' She maneuvered as if a basketball player escaping a player of the other team. Blonde hair swished back and forth before she got to Henry's back and pushed him down again with a hand on his head. Bubbles formed on the surface from his scream as he went under water. 'What was that? Oh I don't hear anything, can you speak up please?' More bubbles came and the flailing of the freakishly long arms.

 

Regina was a page done on her reading when she looked up and saw Emma standing still on the water. Her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't see Henry anywhere.

 

'Oh that's right, little man, I win!' Emma finally took off her hands.

 

'I almost died, Emma...' The teenager was breathing really hard and pushed Emma a bit. 'You're such a jerk sometimes...' Henry coughed up some water and glared.

 

'Stop being so dramatic.' She flicked some water to her son and chuckled. When she dropped her arms, her sides started itching. 'Oh shit.' She twisted and felt for her back and head. 'Shit, shit, shit!'

 

'What is it?'

 

'Miss Swan!' Regina threw her book back and stood up when she realized what prank the blonde played with their son. She walked as fast as her fury can afford her even in the difficult surface.

 

Emma looked back and saw Regina coming. 'Your mom can feel when I'm turning into a bug already?' Another itch broke out and she started wading through the water to meet the Mayor half way. She was already on the shallow end when her skin started changing color. This alarmed her and forced her to dash out and run as fast as she can.

 

'Miss Swan, what the hell were you thinking almost killing our so-oof!' Emma crashed into her and they both fell down on the sand with a soft thud. Water sprayed all over her and she had to close her eyes. 'What in the world?'

 

The itch was immediately gone and her color went back to normal. She pushed herself up and gasped when she saw just how wet Regina was. 'Oh shit, Regina, I'm so sorry.'

 

'Why the hell did you do that?' She asked angrily. 'Get off of me! People are looking!'

 

Emma pried herself off of the woman and stood up. 'I'm so sorry, I was turning into a lady bug and since we were still selling the bit, I thought-'

 

'You thought to attack me?!' Regina dusted off the sand that mated on the wet surface but to no avail. Emma lent her hand to get her to stand but she only slapped it away. 'You really are an idiot sometimes, Emma Swan. I was trying to not be seen and here you go, making a scene so everyone knows that their illustrious Mayor is here, proving that I'm just as human-'

 

'You guys, okay?' Ruby interrupted.

 

Regina blinked up and saw the kind face offering a smile. The wolf offered her hand also and this time Regina took it, earning a confused look from the Sheriff.

 

'Thank you, Miss Lucas.'

 

'Oh Jesus, you're all wet. I have some extra clothes, let's get you out of that.'

 

Emma cut in. 'Okay, first of all, no. Regina can easily purple smoke herself to a new outfit.'

 

Ruby chuckled. 'Okay... Why did you tackle her anyways? Seemed like it hurt.'

 

'It didn't, Miss Lucas but thank you for your concern.'

 

'I was just... kidding okay? She wouldn't get in the water and I thought getting her wet would do that.' Emma frowned at Ruby laughing. 'What? Do you have a better idea of getting the _illustars_ Mayor in the water?'

 

'Emma...' Regina warned.

 

Ruby turned to Regina. 'Do you wanna swim with me?'

 

Regina was taken a back slightly at the upfront question. 'Ruby, I-'

 

Belle hollered at them and Ruby looked back. 'The water feels nice, Madame Mayor. You should really go in. I'm sure Henry and Emma here will enjoy it.' The lanky brunette waved to her friend and ran back to her.

 

The dress was continuing to hang on her body very uncomfortably so Regina had no choice but to purple smoke herself like Emma said. The people around them only glanced but didn't really play attention. It wasn't a big deal to them anymore. They obviously knew that Regina was a master wielder of magic and that she was no longer a threat. Regina thought of a tasteful black bikini and white shorts.

 

'Oh wow... Reg...ina... You-' Emma swallowed. 'You look great... Really great'

 

Regina could see that Emma's eyes were on her breasts.

 

'Mom! You're swimming with us? Awesome!'

 

'I guess I am...' Regina slapped Emma's face lightly so she wouldn't be caught staring by their son. 'But I am not gonna do it here. I know a secluded place where we can all swim.'

 

The place where Regina told them was a half an hour walk from the congested beach. It was behind a particularly large rock formation that hid the gem of a place.

 

'Mom, this is amazing! How do you know this?'

 

'I built this town, remember?'

 

Henry chuckled. 'Right, of course. Well, good job, Mom, this looks fantastic. Why haven't I seen this before?'

 

'This is where I go when I want to be alone. Now, I don't anymore so I'm ready to share it.'

 

They all picked a spot and dropped their belongings there. Emma stabbed the sand with the stick of the umbrella while Regina and Henry spread out the blanket. Once settled, they took a couple minutes to just look at the beauty of what's in front of them. Storybrooke as a whole was scenic paradise but this was something else entirely. It looked like a painting or even a computer generated image because it just looked so perfect.

 

'We should go here all the time, Moms. It's gorgeous.'

 

'Do you mind if Ruby comes Henry? Cause your mom seems to really like her.' Emma asked in a condescending tone. She has been remarkably quiet ever since they went to the place.

 

'No of course not, maybe she can bring Belle.' He said hopeful.

 

Emma hit the back of his head playfully. 'Dream on.'

 

Henry glared. 'I'm gonna go in the water.' The teenager went started a slow ran until he got into the water and started swimming.

 

'Is someone jealous of Ruby?'

 

Emma rolled her eyes. 'I am not jealous, okay. If you like her then by all means, date her. I don't control you. You can make your own decisions. You're an adult.' She folded her arms.

 

Regina turned her heel and faced the fuming blonde. 'Is that the face of someone who isn't jealous?'

 

'No. This is the face of someone stunningly beautiful.' Even Emma was aware that she was totally coming off jealous so she tried to deflect with humor.

 

Soft hands caressed the cheek and their eyes locked. 'Yes, it is.' She said sincerely. 'You, my dear, are stunningly beautiful. Really.'

 

The blonde took the compliment with a slight blush but huffed soon enough. 'Don't patronise me, okay? I'm totally jealous. I think Ruby likes you.'

 

Regina had to laugh with Emma looking like a little kid who got her candy taken away. 'I think I've know for a while that she has a little crush on me. I don't mind, Emma and you shouldn't also. We're each others true loves, lest you forget.'

 

'Yeah but-'

 

'But what?'

 

Emma's upper body slumped slightly. She hated feeling like this. Jealousy is something she has never been even with past boyfriends. With Regina, it seems like she couldn't help it. Emma was falling deeper and deeper for the woman and sometimes, she just wanted to be reassured that it wasn't one sided. The inside of her cheek was chewed as she thought of an answer that would not make her sound like a love struck teenager.

 

'Hug me, Emma.'

 

'I just-what?'

 

Regina checked Henry for a bit, just to see if he was at the shallow end. 'Henry, please, stay near the shore!'

 

'Yes, mom!'

 

'Okay, I would appreciate it if you didn't scream in front of my face.' Emma breathed out a laugh.

 

'Oh, I'm so sorry, darling. Now, please hug me. Nobody will see us, don't worry.'

 

Emma stepped forward and put her arms around Regina. The Mayor's smell mixed with the salt in her hair was oddly appealing. 'Okay, I'm hugging you.'

 

Regina hugged back and squeezed the blonde a tad. 'Emma Swan, please believe me when I say that you have absolutely nothing to worry about, alright? Nothing.' She pulled back and kissed the fair cheek. 'You have nothing to worry about.'

 

'Really?' Emma smiled brilliantly.

 

'Ruby's very good looking but I prefer blondes.' Her left hand sought Emma's. 'C'mon, let's swim.'

 

'I thought you didn't know how to swim?'

 

'I don't but you'll teach me, right? I trust you.'

 

Emma smiled only got bigger as they both went to the water.

 

* * *

 

'Mom, that was so good. How you can make turkey burgers delicious is the real magic in this town.' Henry tapped her slightly bloated tummy and leaned back until he dropped on the sand.

 

After playing in the water for a couple hours, they took a break to have late lunch. They had adventures from teaching Regina how to float (which Emma enjoyed since she got to ogle the bikini clad body), to having water fights and competitions between Henry and Emma on who can dive for a quarter first. Laughter and screams were rich around them as they drop all their cares in the world and just had fun. It has been awhile since Regina was able to do this. Being the former Evil Queen and the Mayor doesn't afford much chances for Regina to lose her composure so she enjoyed as much as she can. Emma also enjoyed seeing Regina this way and might've fallen more for her if it was possible.

 

'I miss the grease but this is not half bad.' Emma crumpled up the wrapper of the burger and threw it on the basket.

 

'Does that mean you'll swap out Granny's burgers for mine?' Regina kept to a salad and finished early.

 

Emma narrowed her eyes, thinking. 'Hmm.. Maybe. I don't know. Probably. If you add a couple bacon slices in it, probably.'

 

'I will not... and you will eat these burgers more often.'

 

'Only if you add bacon.'

 

Regina sighed. 'Turkey bacon.'

 

'No, pig bacon.'

 

'Negotiate one more time and I will swap out the bun for a wheat one.'

 

'Regina, no! They taste like dry wall!'

 

'And how do you even know what dry wall tastes like, hmm? Do you make it a point to eat hardware supplies also? Are my walls safe from you termite Emma?'

 

Emma's retort was stopped when she heard someone snoring. They both looked back and saw their son sleeping soundly.

 

Regina stood up and sat beside her son, picked up Emma clothes and bunched them up. 'Dear, can you lift Henry's head?'

 

'Sure.'

 

The make shift pillow was slid under the teenager head and his snoring resumed. Regina looked down at him and pushed the soft brown hair back. 'Such an angelic face.'

 

'Pfft.' Henry's eyes were only half close and his mouth wide open. There was also some drool on his chin. He was really her son. Emma laid down as well and closed her eyes. The breeze was just cool enough and the sand warm. It was an amazing contrast that made her feel as if she was being messaged somehow. A couple seconds after, she sensed that Regina laid beside her. Emma kept her eyes closed for a while, just basking in the comfortable silence.

 

'Can I ask you a question?' Regina asked after a beat.

 

Emma opened one eye. 'Sure.'

 

'Have you ever been with a woman?'

 

Now, Emma opened both eyes and propped herself up with her elbow. Regina's eyes were closed and her face serene. 'I have.'

 

'You have?' She nodded once and met the blonde's green eyes. 'How many?'

 

'Before I tell you the story, can I cuddle? You told me no one would see us plus our son is still asleep.' Regina waved her over. Emma laid her head on the brunette's shoulder and placed her arm on the bare middle. 'Just one.'

 

'I find that hard to believe, Emma.'

 

'No, no, for real. Just one. Also, it wasn't so much as 'been with', I was just in love with her. I met her when I was taken in by this somewhat nice family that lived in San Francisco. I ran into her on my way to school and I knew she was my neighbor.'

 

Regina's left arm circled around Emma's body. 'How did you fall in love with her?'

 

'She was a lot like you actually. Tough, smart, a little sassy-'

 

'Excuse me, I am a _lot_ sassy.'

 

Emma snickered. 'Yeah, you are. Anyway, she was two years ahead of me. We got to talking when she sat with me during lunch. I didn't know anybody aside from my foster sisters who would rather keel over and die than having people know that I was their new stray. People were afraid of her because she had a quick tongue but she was actually kind. She understood a lot of what I was going through, gave me good advice. I had only had boyfriends then so feeling something for her confused me.'

 

'You didn't talk to anyone about it?'

 

'I was afraid that they were gonna kick me out. They had two daughters. I thought-' Emma sighed. Her throat felt swollen as the disappointment and the hurt came back up. Regina hugged her tighter and she was thankful for that. '-they would think I was immoral or would hit on them. I don't know, I had no friends aside from her.'

 

'Why didn't you tell her?'

 

'Because I didn't think she was gay. She looked very straight.'

 

Regina remembered that Emma has already told her that sentence once a week ago, when they went on the stake out.

 

'I know it's stupid and a little offensive now that I think back but it was hard okay? I was dealing with feelings I didn't even think I could have and I had no idea how to approach them. I was afraid that if I told her, I might lose her as a friend. I settled for the friendship.' Emma took a shuddering breath in before speaking again. 'That's why I didn't tell you in the beginning that I had a crush on you.'

 

Regina looked down. 'You had a crush on me?'

 

'I did. I was crushing on you pretty hard. Even as we were at each other's throat, I was silently wishing you would grab my face and kiss me. I actually thought a couple times you were.'

 

The brunette smirked. She honestly thought Emma was gonna do that too.

 

'I'm pissed that I can still be a bug but I'm kinda glad. I'm glad that I don't have to go through the trouble of telling you I like you, more than just a friend. I would've never gotten the guts to do that.'

 

Regina let Emma's word sink in. Their last status before being in the predicament they were in now was friends. Just friends. Outside their little family, they didn't interact more than the usual niceties one would give. She knew however, that even when she was with that scoundrel Robin Hood, she had feelings for Emma. Never would she admit it but Regina was afraid as well on acting on it. From how Emma was looking at her, she knew that the Sheriff wasn't as straight as a ruler but she was afraid of an impossible love. Being with the offspring of the woman she once hated the most seemed impossible. She was so against it that her knee jerk reaction to them being true loves was to reject it. 'And now?' She asked Emma but it was mostly for herself.

 

'Of course, you're gonna make me say it first.'

 

'Emma, no-'

 

'No, no, it's fine.' She sat up before looking Regina straight in the eye. 'I'm not afraid anymore.'

 

Regina sat up as well. 'You told me a week ago that you had feelings for me.'

 

'I do and I'm sure of what they are. You're probably scared, I get that but I right now? Just me, you and Henry who's still snoring like a truck driver...' They both gave in to a tiny laugh. 'I don't feel scared.'

 

Her heart started beating out of her chest as Emma hanged the words. 'If you're not comfortable with telling me, I understand. We can wait.'

 

'I don't want to... cause I'm falling in love with you.'

 

 

 


	13. DVDS and chill - Part 1

It was Friday morning and Regina was particularly chipper. It wasn't that the weekend was near or that she didn't have anything important to do at the office although both are true, it was that Emma told her a couple days ago that she was falling in love with her. This made her stop what she was doing for a bit and looked up to the slivers of sunshine coming in. The brunette quite literally had hearts in her eyes as she remembered what had happened that Sunday afternoon.

As soon as Emma said the words, Regina felt like she's been shot in the gut in shock. She knew that Emma was gonna say something along the lines but actually hearing the words was something else. After she got over the shock, it seemed like the world was much more beautiful, like she was looking at it from a filter. A smile slowly broke on her face and as her vision came to focus, she saw that Emma was doing the same.

_'You don't have to say it back, Regina. Say it when you feel like it.'_

Regina was a little upset that she couldn't mirror Emma's words just yet but she wouldn't say it just because. It will come however as she could feel it already. The only reply she could give was to kiss the blonde on the cheeks and it seemed like it was enough. Emma had on that dopey smile that she always has when kissed. They laid down after and held each other's hands, watching the still waters gain movement.

Since every day was as close to paradise as she can have. Emma made work a lot lighter and they would spend hours just talking and laughing. After office, they would pick up Henry from school and spend the rest of the day like a real family. Emma and Regina still retreated to their own bedrooms but more than once has Regina been tempted to ask. It was becoming increasingly difficult not to touch Emma so aside from that she doesn't stop herself. There was no point in it anyway, it was like the two were opposing sides of a magnet, always finding a way to be together.

The Mayor sighed before pouring the batter into the heated pan. She can genuinely say that she's never been happier.

'Do you know that in that light, you look like an angel?'

There, leaning her beautiful head on the door frame, was Emma Swan. Her eyes obviously leered and Regina could only roll hers. 'Really?'

Emma walked to the brunette and stood behind her. 'How are you this beautiful this early in the morning?'

'Pure dumb luck?'

'Oh, cmon.' She wrapped her arms around the thin waist and laid her chin on the strong shoulder. 'You smell good too. I don't know what I did to deserve this. You in my arms, cooking me the best damn pancakes in all the lands...' She hummed near Regina's ear and took a small lick.

'Emma...' She whined pathetically. 'You're gonna make me burn these pancakes, honey.'

'Well, can you blame me? You're only wearing a robe. Are you naked underneath?'

Regina flipped the cakes and it was a little more brown that her usual. 'And if I am? What are you gonna do?'

'For starters, I will untie this knot...' Emma did as she narrated and the robe fell open. '...and I will touch your-oh. You're wearing a satin nightie underneath.' She said, disappointed when she felt the fabric.

'Do you honestly think I sleep naked?' The slightly burned pancakes were plated and the rest of the batter was poured.

'I always thought you slept naked. I guess that's just the fantasy running in my head for years now.' Her hands stayed on Regina's flat stomach.

'You seem to have a lot of fantasies about me, Miss Swan. Come tell me more.'

Emma grinned. 'Are you sure? They're really naughty.'

'Then you really don't know me if you think I would think your bubblegum fantasies are naughty.'

The blonde was somewhat insulted so she retaliated with her hands moving down to the hem of the silk. Her finger traced the line and felt Regina shudder against her. 'Bubblegum, huh? How about if I tell you that when I was new in this town, I dreamt of fucking you on the hood of my car with a big black strap-on?' Nails first, she lifted her fingers and watched as goosebumps formed on Regina's nape.

'Not so bubblegum after all.' Before Emma could go and do what she wanted, Regina turned in her embrace, laying both arms on around her neck. Emma was looking smug and she wiped that off by kissing her cheek. 'You have quite the imagination, my dear. Have you masturbated with thoughts of me?'

'All the time.' She said confidently. She didn't need to hide anything from Regina anymore.

Regina smiled. 'That may be the sweetest thing I've ever heard.' She connected their foreheads softly before she chanced a kiss on the nose.

'Sweet?'

'We're going into dangerous territory, Emma and I want our first time to be special. Not a quick fuck because we're both horny. You're special, dear. You deserve more than that.'

Emma was touched. 'Is that your fancy way of saying that I just turned you on?'

Regina bit her lip before she nodded. 'We need to quit while we're ahead. I want to do this right.'

'Okay, I won't tell you my naughty fantasies anymore.'

'Thank you.' Regina turned back to her pancakes and saw that every single one had already burned. Usually, she would be annoyed but she was still on cloud 9 so it was merely ignored. 'Speaking of doing this right, I wanted to ask you something.'

Emma moved to the fridge and poured some orange juice. 'Shoot.'

'Do you want to.. um.. maybe.. go on a date with me?'

The glass Emma was holding almost dropped to the floor. She swung sharply at the adorable looking Regina, face looking like she was expecting a 'No' as a response. It was incredibly cute. 'Of course! I would love to go on a date with you, babe. I actually think we've been going on dates a couple times now but okay, let's make this official.'

Regina's shoulders shot up and she looked giddy. 'Really? That's-'

Emma approached her and quickly enveloped her in a hug. 'Babe, of course, I want to go on a date with you. I would love nothing more.' She kissed the raven locks before looking at her face. 'When do you want to do this? Cause I'm ready. I'm yours, 100%'

'I was thinking we both get off work and we have a movie marathon. I haven't watched the rest of the Scream movies.'

'If you wanted to sleep in my room tonight, you could've just asked.'

Regina gasped before slapping the blonde's shoulder. 'How dare you use my own words against me?'

'I'm just saying. You know it doesn't take much with me.'

'Had I known that I definitely would've kissed you a couple years ago.

'Yeah, you should have.' She said obnoxiously. 'In fact, why don't you do that right now?'

'I should, huh?' Her right hand drifted down and winded back, slapping Emma hard on the ass. The sheer force of it caused them both to almost topple on the floor. 'That's gonna leave a welt...'

'You dominatrix you.'

'Maybe I'll share with you some stories of my own. You know, back when I was the infamous Evil Queen. I had a lot of hot moments with my bed warmers-'

'Good morning, _moms_. Can I go in or are you both naked?' Henry peaked from the behind the wall with hands shielding his eyes.

At once, Emma and Regina separated, the brunette tying her silk robe back on. 'Of course not, sweetheart. C'mon, let's have breakfast. Emma set the table, will you?'

'Sure.'

They moved to their places quietly. Henry kept quiet while Emma glanced at him, trying to figure out a great ice breaker. She was a little annoyed that they got interrupted yet again but she understood. That one time they both caught Snow and Charming in flagrante delicto still haunts her even today.

The silence wasn't broken and finally, Regina laid down the plate. Just a singular plate. With three mildly deformed pancakes.

'Needless to say, I was distracted by your mother so now we are going to Granny's.' Emma aimed to clap but Regina swiftly stopped her with a raised finger. 'No burgers for breakfast.'

Emma pouted and pushed her glass of juice like a child. 'No fair.'

[x]

As per usual, Granny's during lunch was incredibly busy. The three staff on the floor were going around, taking, delivering orders and bussing tables. Belle was at the bar, in deep thought about what she just saw. She has been at the diner since morning and couldn't leave after seeing Regina, Emma and Henry acting like a real family while having breakfast. The two women were incredibly sweet towards each other and it embarrassed the teenager to no end. They didn't feed each other with their arms crossed but still, it was obvious that things between them were different. Belle has always been there so she can tell and the civil smiles turned to sparkling eyes. Something happened.

As she sipped her milkshake, she tracked back to when this happened. A week back, two weeks back, a month back, two months back. She hummed. Could it be that... Ruby saw Emma change and the effect went away... Emma running to Regina at the beach...

Belle gasped.

The inebriation of that night was to be blamed of why she didn't come to it immediately but now that it clicked, she had to sit up.

'Oh my god...' She uttered softly. The final fact of the true loves dawned on her and she screamed. 'Oh my god!'

Ruby was on her way to deliver a milkshake when Belle's loud voice rang in the little space, startling her. She tripped on her high chunky heels and fell on the way to the exit. The noise of the diner dropped down to zero as Ruby slowly recovered. The ice cream was spilled on her chest and her hair, causing them to stick to her cleavage.

'Oh, shoot!' She jumped down of her chair and went to the wolf, helping her to get up. 'I'm so sorry, Rubes.'

'Why would you scare me like that, Belle?' She picked up the dirty utensils and saw that her knee was bleeding on her way up. 'Shit, I'm bleeding.'

'I'm so sorry, Rubes. I didn't mean to. C'mon lets get you cleaned up.'

Ruby glared. 'Oh, I didn't get that. Cause you know people just randomly scream 'oh my god' while drinking milkshakes in the middle of the day.'

The bustle slowly picked up and it was as if nothing happened. Granny came out from the kitchen and surveyed the situation. 'What the hell happened to you, child?'

'Belle scared the shit out of me and I skidded my knee.' She slung her arm around the tinier brunette. 'That milkshake is not coming out of my paycheck by the way.'

'Yes, yes, of course. I'll pay for it.'

Granny rolled her eyes and went to the floor, commanding one of the waitresses to clean up Ruby's mess. 'Go in the back and get that cleaned up.'

'Yes, Granny.'

'Yes, Granny.'

They answered in unison.

Belle held Ruby as she hobbled to the back room. Once inside, Belle deposited the lanky brunette to a chair before collecting some clothes and the first aid kit.

'Wait, can I get this shirt off first? It's getting incredibly sticky.' Ruby has already taken off the apron but felt it necessary to ask the person for the top.

Belle swallowed. 'Sure. Do you want me to...?' She approached the chair and crouched down a bit. 'I can-' Her hands darted out and pushed the clustered hair behind her shoulder first. When she saw the chocolate splatters, she felt hypnotized. 'If-if... you want, I can-'

Ruby took Belle's hand and placed it in front of the top most button. 'Please?'

Her hands started to tremble but she masked it with a high pitched laugh. It took her a couple tries since her own fingers were slipping but she eventually popped the button out of the hole. Since it was already a bit low, a great deal of cleavage was shown even more.

Ruby saw the muscles in Belle's neck move. 'Do you need help?'

The second button was taken off. Now, Belle can see the hard rock abs. 'I can do it.' Ruby chuckled a bit and her confidence grew. Her movement picked up and soon enough, she was pulling the shirt out of being tucked in her skirt. Her hand moved up and she slowly peeled the fabric off the long arms. The black push up bra stood out from the creamy white skin and Belle found it difficult to look away.

'You okay over there, Belle?'

Belle blinked. 'Yeah, yes, I'm-' She grabbed the cloth and pressed it on the wound, stopping the bleeding. 'Can you hold this for a moment? I'll just prepare the rest of the kit.'

'Yeah.' To hold the cloth, Ruby has to bend at the waist and it put her breasts in clearer view of the other woman.

'Oh my god...' She said to herself as she poured some water on a dry cloth. Her eyes blinked fast, moving from what she was doing to looking at the show in front of her. The first aid kit box was opened and she looked for an antibiotic ointment, lining it up on the floor with the rest of the paraphernalia.

'Belle, you're shaking. Are you afraid of blood?'

No, I'm turned on. It was absolutely ridiculous. She caused her friend to injure herself and now she couldn't think of anything else but kissing the path where the chocolate has dripped. They were friends. Good friends. This sudden attraction scared Belle but she was finding herself helpless against it. She took some calming breaths before taking the cloth from Ruby's knee. 'I'm good. I'm just a little rattled with what's happened.'

'I'm sorry I made a big deal out of this, Belle. It's fine, really.'

She cleaned the wound before applying a thin layer of antibiotic cream. 'It's fine as well. I hope it doesn't turn out into anything more cause I don't want to see Dr. Whale more than necessary.'

Ruby jerked when Belle finished putting on the cream. 'You and me both.' The wound was covered and taped down. 'What happened, by the way? Why were you screaming?'

Belle cleaned up and put everything away before pulling up a chair. 'Because I figured something out.' Her eyes went to Ruby's chest again and she had to cringe.

'What?'

She shook her head as if doing it will erase the last half hour. 'Remember when Regina was sprayed with the dust?'

'Yeah.'

'Okay, then I remembered that you saw Emma turn into a ladybug. Do you remember?'

Ruby grinned. 'Oh yeah. Emma looked stupid.'

'Then the day after, Regina asked me if I told Emma that she got sprayed the dust.'

'….okay.'

'Do you get it now? You may have plied me with rum laced ice tea but I still remembered the name of the dust. It's lovebug! What it does is it turns your true love into a lady bug.'

Ruby's mouth fell wide open. 'Oh my god.'

'And the reason why Emma and Regina are together all the time is because you need to be together for the effects to fade. They have been together for months now. They're true loves!'

'Oh my god!' Ruby screamed just like how Belle had. 'That's why Emma was so jealous when I was kinda hitting on Regina at the beach. You should've seen her, she almost blew a gasket.'

'You were hitting on Regina?' The brunette asked with a somewhat edged tone.

'I was but it was just... I was kidding. Anyway, do we tell them that we know? Cause I wanna know what happened after they knew they were true loves. I mean Regina probably had a heart attack and Emma was probably like 'Holy shit! I won the jackpot!'. I just, I wanna know.'

Belle crossed her arms. 'No, it's none of our business... but it does feel weird knowing something so personal about them. It will feel like we're talking about them behind their backs.'

'So we should tell them?'

'I guess we should.' She sighed. 'I'm also curious about what happened.'

'Okay, okay, we're gonna tell them-'

'We should prepare a dinner and then tell them slowly so that they won't be spooked-'

'Or... we can not tell them that we know and have a little fun of our own!' Ruby turned to Belle with her brown eyes blown up in excitement. 'They haven't come out so that means they don't want anyone to know.'

'We should just tell them. They might get mad at us.'

The wolf chuckled. 'Emma probably but Regina will have a good laugh at this. C'mon, Belle. Our lives are pretty boring and it's not like we get to battle the occasional villains that come to this town because I'm always missing for some reason and the most hurt you can do against to a person is throwing a book. Come on...' She took Belle's hands and brought it close to her chest. 'Please? It's gonna be really fun! Do this for me, please? Just- if Regina throws a fireball, always remember to duck.'

Her hands being near to Ruby's breasts muddled her good sense. 'Okay, fine. What are we gonna do?'

'We're gonna use the strongest tool at our disposal, our sexuality.' Ruby wagged her eyebrows up and down. 'This is gonna be so much fun. Okay, I'm gonna need a bouquet of flowers. Can you have that prepared by like five o'clock?'

Belle was still wary. 'What are you gonna use it for?'

'You'll see.'

[x]

After they dropped off Henry at school, they went straight to the video store. Emma found it funny that the town still had one since Netflix already exists but Regina reminded her of their freeze in time that ran for decades. They went to the horror section and picked up the rest of the Scream movies and a few more. Regina reminded Emma that they should pick up 'The Breakfast Club' so she could finally understand the fist in the air move that the blonde did a couple weeks ago.

Regina prepared a lot of snacks for them and even threw in Emma's favorites, letting the blonde pig out at least for today. They changed into something more comfortable, lined up the snacks in front of the TV and queued the movies. Once under a very comfortable blanket, they clicked play.

They were connected in every part that when Regina surveyed their position, she couldn't tell where they started and ended. This made her smile as she sunk back to Emma's warm body. The movie playing was Scream Four and having been through the three ones earlier, it didn't seem as scary to the brunette anymore. Emma was as per usual mouthing the lines and acting with the actress, something she still found fascinating.

'Okay.. hang on. Uhm, are you familiar with the phrase, 'I wrote the book on this?' Bam!' Emma acted out Gail Riley shutting the door close and she chuckled.

Regina had to smile before leaning up and kissing her on the cheek.

Emma mirrored the smile. 'What was that for?'

'You look really cute.' Suddenly, Regina was 18 again and blushed.

'I don't think I've ever heard you say that word, Madame Mayor.'

'Of course, I've said it before Emma.'

'Not in that context.' Emma turned a little more to the brunette and cradled the gorgeous face with her left hand. She looked deep into the brown eyes. 'You're so beautiful.'

'So are you.' Her eyes flickered down to Emma's lips, sending a clear signal of what the woman above her should do next.

Emma picked up on it and moved forward slowly. With baited breaths, their faces got closer and both eyes closed.

'Regina?'

They both ignored it at first. Maybe it was just their hallucination or perhaps the TV but the call came again. This time with an accompanying knock on the ornate door.

'Do you think I can just lock you in a room, make out with you and not be bothered?!' Emma asked angrily. She glanced at the door and squinted to see who it was who that dared to interrupt them.

'Emma, please calm down. I'll see who it is and I'll send them away, okay? This day will not be ruined for us. We can still "make out" as you say later. Is that okay?' She consoled with couple caresses to the cheek.

'Regina, are you home?'

'Coming!' Regina surprisingly broke and the blonde was startled. 'I really wanted to kiss you, Emma. I'll be right back.' She pulled back the blanket and gestured to herself, engulfing her petite frame in purple smoke. The Regina that stood in front of Emma now was in usual Mayor Regina garb. She flicked her hair back before thundering to the door, ready for a fight.

The door swung back and Ruby jumped a little. 'Regina, hey.'

'Miss Lucas? What... what are you doing here?'

Ruby made a flower bouquet appear from her back. 'These are for you.'

'Flowers, Miss Lucas? I'm not sick, why would you give me flowers?' She took it nonetheless and inspected the beautiful arrangement.

'No, I know you're not sick. I just I wanted to ask you something. I know that this will come as a shock to you since I haven't been forthcoming with my emotions but I- I like you, Regina. I think you're stunningly beautiful, smart, a great mom and a great Mayor.' Ruby took pause and gauged the woman's reaction. When she didn't get anything, she continued. 'I've held these feelings for too long and I felt like now is the perfect time to let you know. That being said, would you like to go on a date with me?'

Emma popped out of her hiding place and screamed. 'What the fuck?'

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a comment/kudos if you liked it. Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
